Destiny over Duty
by Skye Darkwing
Summary: One day Seren is given two choices: Live out the destiny laid out in front of her and witness the death of those she loves dearly. Or become a new kind of warrior and exterminate those who threaten her home. Will she chose her Destiny or Duty?
1. Prolouge

Prolouge: Where are you?

"SAILOR MARS WATCH OUT"  
A cry came from a very injured Sailor Venus that was struggling to stand up. A attack shot out towards the Marsian. Before she could react the blast had her flying in the air, making a hard landing. Sailor Jupiter called out her couterattack defeating the youma that hit Mars. She noticed that they were still surrounded by many black ninja looking youmas. Venus ran over to help Mars up prepare to combat once more.

"Damnit! Where is that klutz"  
"She's not answering her comunicator."

Sailor Mercury said as she typed on her mini computer to find a weakness for their opponents. The girls stepped back into a circle where their backs were against each other and the enemy coming closer. All of them breathing heavily,waiting for the youmas to attack.

"Ugh..where is that Meatball Head. Jeez she is going to get a death sentence when I wrap my hands around that tiny neck of hers!"

"Calm down, Mars. We have to consintrate on matters at hand...THEN we'll all deal with Serena!"

Two of the youmas starts charging Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus with their swords powering up. The ground below them began to shiver, then came a loud rumbling sound before a flashing light blinded everyone. When the scounts uncovered their eyes the youmas were defeated. They looked up to see Darien transformed as Prince Endymion only a few feet from them.

"Where is Sailor Moon?"

The girls glanced at each other and shook their heads. Sailor Mars curled up her fists into balls, fire showing in her eyes. Venus laid a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. Mercury cleared her throat to relieve some tension in the air.

"She never came. She wouldn't even answer her communicator"  
"This makes the fifth battle she's went MIA"  
"Now that you bring that up, I didn't see her in class after lunch."

The scouts were silent for a long time wondering what has happened to their friend. The wind blew a slight breeze that all made them shiver and cross their arms. It was unlike Serena to act the way she had been for the past month. Then a thought entered Mercury's mind.

"What if she overheard us at the meeting? The conversation?"

The thought processed to everyone's mind for a short second before they all went wide eyed. The looked at each other with disgrace, then over at Endymion. All he could do was bow his head. The same question entered in their minds: Where are you Serena?

"She's dead."

A deep voice came on the other side of where the scouts were standing. They all jerked their heads up in shock. A stranger dressed in a metalic blue armor and black cape stood before them. He had blinding silver hair that was held in a loose pony tail behind his back. His eyes were a deep aqua color that had no depth in them, almost inhuman. A grin slightly touched his lips making a errie feeling go through the scouts. Prince Endymion clutched his sword in his hands and lowly growled.

"YOU LIE!"

The stranger laughed whole heartly , if he even had one at all. Endymion grew angrier. Venus narrowed her eyes suspecting something from this man. She spoke up.

"Then who killed her? You?"

Tuxedo mask nor the scouts could hold it any longer.They powered up as the prince charged. The silver headed man merely smiled as he held out his cape. Endymion neared him he held out his sword to get a clear shot of the man's chest. As if everything were going in slow motion Endymion aimed. The stranger lowered his cape to reaveal Serena in her princess dress and hair down. She held an almost heartbreaking expression. The scout's attacks had hit her all at once, yet she still stood. Before he could stop himself, his sword went straight in her. The man smiled watching the sight from the side.

"No...YOU killed her?"

The scouts gasped in fear and ran towards their falling princess. The strange man had vanished silently. Serena stood their with her hands placed on his shoulders not even looking at anyone, only open space. Her eyes slowly met Endymion's as a single drip of blood streamed down the side of her lips. She curled her lips into a smile and thrusted herself closer to him in a hugging embrace. Serena grunted at the full length of the sword in her. Endymion began to cry and held her tightly calling her stupid for doing that. She lowered his head with her hands and whispered.

"...Thank You..."

Without any other sign, she was gone. Darien opened his eyes to discover he was holding air. He turned to the Sailor Scouts, their babble expression matched his own. 


	2. Dark Room

Chapter One: Dark Room

Within a dark room Serena woke up with a gasp. It took her a few minutes to register where she was at and what had just happened. Her hands roamed over her abdomen where Endymion's sword had went through. She had wanted to cry at the pain she had experienced, but remembered why it HAD to happen.

"Forgive me, Love...forgive me everyone."

The door opened to the large room and the same strange man appeared smiling happily. Serena sat up and glared at him then sighed. She was passed being angry at him. He had only came to help. It wasn't his fault that his job litterally SUCKED ASS. The man stood by her bedside.

"Good dreams"  
"What do you think"  
"Cranky aren't we? Yeah well...I bet if I had my lover stab me in the guts, I would be a bit bitchy too."

Serena rolled her eyes and got up from the bed. She walked over to her dresser and started to brush her hair. The man turned around to watch her. He was about to break the silence, but Serena beat him to it. Unlike Serena's regular chipper voice, the sound that came out was mature and almost too serious.

"So is it done"  
"The hard part, yes"  
"Is Princess Serenity dead"  
"Yes it seems so. Transforming into her right before Endymion killed her"  
"What's next on the agenda"  
"The ritual"  
"Good. Everything is going as planned."

Flashback of a month ago

On the streets of Tokyo a tiny blonde was seen running at the speed of light mumbling.  
"imgoingtobelate!imgoingtobelate!imgoingtobelate!"

Serena ran as fast as her long legs could carry her to reach the shrine in time. The increasing attacks of the enemy had mad Rei call a meeting today to discuss plans. Luna and Artemis had been out of town investigating a lead, which put Rei in charge of the meetings. Apparently earlier on that day Mrs. H didn't seem to generous to Serena, after her date cancled on her that night. Giving Serena no chance of getting away without detention for sleeping during class.

"Reisgoingtokillme!Reis goingtokillme!imlate!imlate!imlate!"

Serena ran up the shrine temple's large steps to reach Rei's room. As she reached the top, she stopped to take a breather. Serena noticed that Rei's door was slid slightly open and she heard the voices of the scouts and Darien. They had been whispering in a heated discusion. Serena tip toed near the door to hear what was going on.

"This has gone to far"  
"Rei keep your voice down"  
"No I won't be quiet any longer! I'm sick and tired of pretending everything is just fine"  
"You know she's right Ami"  
"I still don't want Serena to walk in and hear Rei yelling, Lita"  
"So what? I don't care if she hears me! Serena needs to hear this. She needs to be put in her place. For the past few weeks her grades have slipped lower then even her. Her klutz attacks have gone BEYOND irritating. Last week her parents had to pay a good 50 bucks because she broke Andrew's plates at the Crown. She's late coming to battles and each time we nearly die!"

"She HAS been a bit more annoying than lately. I got fiften calls from her all in one day about a date we're having this weekend. She kept me on the phone mostly all night. Ami and I couldn't study for my test..which I failed! Ever since I just let the machine answer her calls."

Darien sided with Rei against Serena. They went on for a good ten minutes talking down Serena. Her heart hurt with each remark, tears stung her eyes but wouldn't fall. She clutched her uniform shirt and silently whimpered. All the time she stayed silent, each word being the truth. It was too much to handle, so she turned around and ran. Maybe if she had stayed a little bit longer then she would have heard the rest.

"SEE SHE IS EVER LATE FOR THE MEETING!"

Rei shouted as she noticed her clock. Mina pulled Rei back down for her standing position.

"She probably had detention. Miss H's boyfriend broke another date today. She was getting on to everyone for the littlest thing."

Ami sounded in and shook her head. Lita sighed and started at it.

"We should give Serena better than this. I mean I know we are all upset about her behavior, but she is our friend. Maybe if we helped her out more. It is tiring to be The Princess, Sailor Moon, and a normal girl at once."

"Maybe" A frustrated Rei said and filled up the tea cups.

"...but she better get her act straight..."

End of the Flash

Present time

In the same dark room, Serena was preparing herself for the ritual. She wore a dark black dress and her hair down. A servent knocked on the door and walked in.

"Miss? It's time."

Serena turned to him and nodded. She took one more look at herself in the mirror. After a moment of this she shook her head. Refusing to cry and feel sorry for herself. She chose this for herself and she wasn't backing down.

"...I'm so sorry my love...it is for the sake of good..."

Serena stood up stright and proper then walked out of her room. Knowing this would be the last time as anything she ever knew of herself. Serena would no longer exist. Sailor Moon wouldn't. Neither would Princess Serenity. Gone. All Gone. 


	3. The Ritual

Chapter Two: The Ritual

Serena arrived in a large room that looked like one of those fancy hotel ball rooms. Although this one was much too different. The colors were mostly black, white, and a light blue. The material was all marble and chains with pillars covered in rose vines. In the middle of the room their was a design that held a circle with an ancient language and images inside. Each image was seperated in pieces that were in shapes of pie slices. All of them surrounding another smaller circle that held the image of a magnificent butterfly in it. Serena then noticed that laid before he was a velvet red carpet covered a large amount of stairs that extended to the top where she was standing. She gawked at the detail of this place she come to know as the Farfalla Temple.

FLASHBACK

"So where am I exactly?" Serena asked as she looked at the room that she was led to. A man with silver hair walked from out of the shadows of the doorway. He had his hands behind his back as he walked to the center of the room.

"This is the Farfalla Temple. My home ever since I can remember"  
"Farfalla"  
"It is an ancient Earthian language translated into Latin. It meens 'Butterfly'. A long time ago a group of Guardians were formed to protect a specific type of warriors. This was their home and training grounds."

"Oh?"

Serena walked around and then spotted the huge king size bed. Her eyes nearly buldged out of their sockets. With a squel, she ran and then leaped into the air. She landed on the bed and bounced for a few seconds. After settling, she stood and started to jump on it. The man looked at her with a stunned expression. By that time one of the servents had came in. A woman that was real round and aged. She dropped the folded clothing in her arms and growled.

"I JUST MADE THAT BED!"

END OF FLASH

Serena grinned at the first memories of being here. They sure have been through a lot. Suddenly she noticed that figures walked out from the doors hidden behind the pillars. The formed single lines of ten, each with their own colored robes. Their entire bodies were covered in the thick fabric. With hands clasped and head bowed, they surrounded the outline of the room inches from the center design. Two servant girls walked out behind her and stood on each side. Their heads were also bowed and hands clasped. Serena waited for the sign of her silver headed friend. As soon as he appeared she straightened herself, held her head up high and hid all of her emotions. The Ritual was beginning.

Serena was now at the bottom of the stairs. The man looked up from where he was standing and motioned her forward. Serena waltzed gracefully to the middle of the room where the butterfly symbol was. There, she thought about her friends and family, the past, the present, and the future she was going to have to protect. By now, each person had a candle lit and chanted in latin. Flashing lights began to form out of the symbols in the circle. The animal spirits rose up and flew within the air. A burst of light came out in front of her, then her right to left, and finally surrouning her from behind. She was incased in a cylinder of warm colors. The animal spirits flew around and through the cylinder chanting their own incantations. The ritual would almost be over soon. Her memories raced in her mind and the pain caught off the life in her body:

...Momma...Papa...Sammy...Molly...Ami...Melvin...Lita...Mina..Rei...Andrew...Darien...my love...my Endymion...my life...

Her eyes became glossy with fresh tears. The night before she made herself to cry until there were no more tears. She must be strong and brave. To weaken because of her love for them would destroy everything. Serena knew that she had to be more powerful than her emotions right now. Tears streamed down her cheek now and dripped into the bottom of the light. Oh, Please..Please forgive me...I must.

A new kind of light formed from her tears and a pink sparkle rose. She understood what it was and nodded as it took a figure. The sparkle grew from her tears and soon formed. An exact copy of her, only it was warm, happy, and full of love. The opposite of the form she took now. The pink, sparkling version of herself placed her hands on Serena's face. She wiped away her tears and then disappeared. Last, but not least, the final spirit came forth: The Butterfly. It swirled around Serena and then flew into her mouth, making her gasp. Serena's eyes grew dark and cold, her hair turned into a white color. The animal Spirits traced along her hair placing a rainbow tint to it, only to be seen in the light of the moon. One by one, they undressed her and gave her new gifts. Serena lifted her head up and screamed as the darkness faded and became one with her.

When it was done, there were no lights, no spirits, nobody but the fragil figure that now laid in the center of the room. It took only minutes before new life breathed into her and she gasped for air in her lungs. She stuggled to her knees and flipped her hair out of her face. Looking around, she was alone, nothing but an oval mirror left where she once stood. The woman stood and walked over to the mirror and glanced at the reflection. In it was another figure that she didn't recognize. Her hair was elbow length, straight down and held two small braids on both sides of her face. She was pale as a dead corpse. Her eyes held a dark violet color that would waver into different other dark colors as she moved her head. Her plain black dress that she wore only minutes ago was now shreds barely covering her.

"You did well." Came a voice from her right. A man's voice that she knew of. Again out of the shadows, the silver haired man walked out and stood staring. The woman looked around and narrowed her eyes. The man smiled and waited for her to grasp a hold of her reality.

"Do you know who you are""It will take a while before you can take a hold of what is going on. I will guide you."

The man motioned for them to walk up the flight of stairs. As they reached the top, the woman stopped in her tracks. The man stopped noticing her absence and turned.

"...m-..my name is...Ku...Kumori Mika."

This time the woman stood straight up and held a superior presence. The man smiled and nodded.

"Welcome home." 


	4. From the Beggining

Chapter Three: From the Beginning

Note This is like a really big flashback. I'm going back and from here will explain what triggered everything. AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! If you got any questions then just e-mail me! Oh and I don't own Sailor Moon cries

After the Starlights left and there was no more enemy activity, the Scouts decided to move on with their lives. Serena especially tried her hardest to live up to everyone's expectations. The Tsukinos left Japan because of Ken's new job offer in America. They allowed Serena to stay and live with Lita only because they discovered her identity as Sailor Moon. This was the time that Serena knew that she could improve herself. Darien and Ami tutored her after school which improved her work enormously. Rei was training her to meditate and reach her more "spirital" side, that wind up boosting her powers. Mina trained her on fashion and excersising. By the end of the summer, Serena was more fit and almost healthier than Mina. Her body began to develope into a beautiful young adult. Although, no matter how hard Mina tried, Serena would not give up her meatball hair style. It was just who she was. Andrew helped in as well. He gave Lita and Serena jobs at the Crown Arcade which they put together to buy a car for their last year in school. The Outer Scouts left Japan with no word to anybody. Serena was starting to really enjoy life and couldn't wait for the future...

Friday began good for Serena. She had got to bed early and rested well, ate breakfast and made it to school on time. Although she had test in most of her subjects, she was prepared and felt that she had passed them all. Her life was finally coming together after all these years. Serena had zoned out of reality as she walked down the sidewalk. Andrew gave her the night shift at the Arcade since that is when less customers came in. He wanted to spend time training her before giving her the lunch crowd. A sudden breeze passed by quickly and then came a crash towards the end of the corner that she was to turn. Serena snapped back to reality and saw the scene laid out before her. There wasn't much time to think and before she knew it, her legs had carried her to the car that had crashed into a street light pole. Not much damage to the car, Serena thought as she ran around it to the passenger's seat. In it was a man with his head on the stirring wheel. Serena quickly opened the door and gently pulled him back to his seat. He had apparently hit his head hard enough for it to start bleeding. The man, Serena thought to herself, was very handsome. She measured him to be about 6'1 in height. His hair was a strange silverish color that reminded her of someone, but she couldn't place her finger on it. He was pale, much like Serena was, but had a striking resemblace to Darien. The thought made her skin crawl and she shivered. By that time the man barely opened up his eyes and mummbled something. Serena moved in closer to hear what he was saying.

"Sir? Sir are you okay? Can you hear me? Sir?"

Serena looked over the top of the car and saw viewer gawking at the sight. Anger rose up in her and she narrowed her eyes. Then she started to shout.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE! SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!"

The viewers looked around at each other and a store owner who had stood outside ran in to make the call. Serena felt the guy move inside and dunked back in. He tried to get out of his car, but Serena held him back by the shoulders.

"Don't move. You were just in a car accident. Stay still, help is on the way."

Serena noticed that he was fading in and out of consciousness. She didn't know what else to do. So all she did was wait for the sirens.

At the hospital

Serena had spent more than two hours there waiting for the guy to wake up. She had fallen asleep on the chair next to his bedside. A tap on her knee had brough her out of her slummber. She looked over at the man on the bed and realized it was he who woke her up. He stared for a moment then smiled. Serena smiled back and stood next to him, placing her head on his forehead.

"You feeling okay"  
"Yes. Thank you for saving me"  
"It was the only think I knew to do. Besides people didn't have enough sense to call the ambulace. I couldn't stand not helping."

The man's smile widened and took her hand then squeezed it. It surprised Serena at first and she hesitated at squeezing back. The man noticed her awkwardness and let go of her hand.

"I apologize. So may I ask the name of my savior?"

Serena laughed and held out her hand to him for a shake.

"Tsukino...Serena...I mean..Serena Tsukino at your service"  
"It's nice to meet you Serena Tsukino. My name is Miki Taro."

They shook hands then Serena sat back down in the chair. Miki sat up in his bed and turned to her.

"I hope I didn't take you away from anything important"  
"Nah, I was just on my way to work."

Serena smiled and the man looked at her with a raised eye brow. Then the thought processed in her mind and she stood up. Miki (nor anyone else in the community) didn't have fast enough reflex to cover their ears before Serena squealed in shock as she jumped up and down.

"Lateforwork!Lateforwork!Ididn'tevencall!Didn'tevencall!"

Miki laughed at the young girl's reaction and when Serena heard the laughter she stopped. An angry expressing appeared on her face. Her fists curled up and steam out her ears.

"...Baka...!"

The man stopped laughing and matched the expression on Serena's face.

"Baka? I wouldn't be talking...Meatball Head!"

Serena stopped and her eyes got wide. A chill ran up her spine again. Miki saw her and loosened up.

"Umm...I'm sorry..that was uncalled for."

Serena stood still trying to calm down her nerves. He had just called her 'Meatball Head'? No one knew her nor called her by that name except her friends. Miki cleared his throat and pointed to the phone across the room.

"You can use that phone to call in."

She walked over to the phone, still keeping her eyes on Miki until she heard Andrew's voice. By then she turned around to the wall and talked lowly.

At the Arcade

Andrew had just returned from a booth where the scouts and Darien were, when he heard the phone ring. He alked over and answered.

"Crown Arcade, Andrew speaking"  
"Andrew it's me, Serena"  
"Serena?"

Over at the booth, the scouts heard Seren's name and walked over to the counter. Andrew turned around to face them.

"You're late, Serena"  
"THAT'S AN OVERSTATEMENT OF THE CENTURY!"

Yelled Rei as she leaned over the counter. They all started laughing. On the other end of the phone Serena just rolled her eyes. Andrew did the same and leaned in to the wall.

"So where are you"  
"The hospital"  
"The hospital?"

The group went wide eye and glanced around at each other, all sharing the same worry feeling.

"There was an accident"  
"Yeah. I will tell you everything later. I have to go. Be there in an hour. Bye"  
"Okay...see ya then. Bye"

Andrew hung up the phone and turned to a bunch of worried faces. He shrugged to them and walked over to the counter.

"She said she would be here in an hour to explain things."

At the Hospital

Serena hung up and turned around to be face to chest with the man. She yelped and then held onto her chest in shock. The man was behind her and raised an eye brow.

"You get a hold of your friends"  
"I don't know, you tell me. You were right behind me weren't you?"

Serena said rudely then sighed. She walked to the chair and grabbed her purse. She was on her way to the door when the man stopped her. Standing in front of her he blocked her path. She looked up at him shockingly. Serena sighed and moved to the side to walk pass him, but he only blocked her again.

"Where are you going"  
"To work. I'm late. Excuse me."

She tried to move to the side again, but he only blocked her. Serena grew frustrated and then stopped looking up at him.

"I said excuse me."

He waited a moment before moving and watched her leave.

"So that is Serena Tsukino? Doesn't look much like a queen to me." 


	5. The Mysterious Shadow Man

Chapter Four: The Mysterious Shadow Man

Once Serena stepped outside the hospital doors, she ran as fast as she could. The silver-headed man's image plagued her mind. Miki Taro? Who is he and how did he know me by my name? What possessed him to touch my hand? The questions sent chills all over her body. Not that she was frightened by him; it was just that he reminded her of someone she once knew. Someone...special...dear in her life. Serena quickly stopped and made an "eh?" sound. Someone she knew? Special? Dear to HER life? What the hell? I have never seen nor heard of him until now. Why would he hold such importance to me? Another breeze swept in from the trees and brushed against Serena's back harshly, making her hair lift up. Goosebumps rose and then left as she rubbed her arms. Looking up she noticed that she was only steps away from the cafe and slowly walked in.

Lita was the first to come in contact with her as she walks in. The other followed and surrounded her with Darien holding her around the waist checking for any harmful marks. All at once they started in on questions with frantic expressions. Where were you? Are you alright? Accident...what kind of accident was you in? What happened? Feeling suffocated Serena pulled everyone away with her hands and stepped out of the circle they had made around her.

"I'm okay. I wasn't IN the accident. A man just had his car wrapped around a pole and I stayed with him."

"Is he alright?"

"Who was it? You know his name?"

"Was he cute?"

Everyone turned to Mina with a bewildered look and Rei just rolled her eyes. They sighed knowing only Mina would ask that kind of question at a serious matter as this. Serena sighed and relaxed by sitting on a stool around the counter.

"Yeah he is alright, just got knocked out that's all. Yes, he was a so-so looking guy. The jerk's name is Miki Taro."

"Jerk?" Ami asked tilting her head to the side. "Why do you say that?"

"Well I waited at the hospital until he woke up...make sure he was fine...and the guy ca-.."

Serena stopped there and was wondering if she should let them in on how he knew her nickname and that he almost appeared to be Darien. She decided against it and stayed silent.

"The guy what, Serena?"

Trying to find something to easily say, she just shrugged and turned to Andrew behind the counter. To everyone's surprise she disregarded the rest of her experience and ordered a chocolate milkshake. Rei, who was getting irritated, sat by Serena.

"He what, Serena?"

Serena turned to Rei and shrugged off the question. Rei sensed something that her friend was keeping. After receiving her shake, Serena ate quietly and waited until she finished her shake. Rei waited impatiently for her to answer. When she did Serena spun to face the others.

"He was just being a jerk…that's all. He was rude and then I left. End of story."

The group all sighed and went back to the booth, except Rei and Serena, who were now facing each other. Blank stares were the only thing they did for about 10 minutes. Rei tried to see past her friend's barriers and uncover what she was hiding. She told one story, but her eyes told Rei another. What was she hiding? Serena then just gave Rei once of her signature smiles and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Cheer up Rei. You keep your face like that and it will stay that way forever."

The blonde hopped off the stool and joined the others at the table for the latest gossip. Rei sat there for a moment and thought. Serena is hiding something. Even though she may think I don't know...but I do. I'll find out one way or another. Serena can't keep this bottled up for long. If I'm right about seeing fear in her eyes...then she'll come to me. All I have to do is nag at her.

Week Later

A week had passed and Serena had tried to forget the man with silver hair, but with no success. She had frequent dreams of him at night and woke up sweating from the nightmare that followed his image. Rei had pointed out in different notions that she knew Serena was keeping something from them all and wanted to know. Serena just pretended that everything was fine and that she didn't know what Rei was talking about.

It was a beautiful day when she woke up. Serena had the day off and decided to get and go for her morning run. From Lita and her home all the way around the block and back. The weatherman predicted it to be up in the 90's and rising higher. The sun would be shining all day with barely any clouds in the sky. Serena dressed up in khaki shorts, a blue tank top and her white tennis shoes. She placed her hair in a high pony tail with bangs that hung over her eyes. Walking to the sidewalk in front of their house, she started there. She got in the position (like she did at her school track meet), looked down at the time she had on her watch, took a deep breath, and dashed off. Serena made it a point to start of jogging before really running, but today she was full of energy and ready for the speed.

About three-fourth of her run, her leg became tighter and tighter. She may have been ready for the run, but her body wasn't. Suddenly her knees buckled and she came crashing to the ground. The pain in her leg throbbed and she sat there holding it. She applied pressure to her muscles trying to relax them. She became aware of blood coming from her other leg. It seemed when she fell, her knee, along with her palms that she just noticed, had scrapped against the concrete.

"Damn."

"Looks like you need the help now."

A shadow stood over Serena, probably the owner of the voice as well. She looked up to see a figure behind her, the face hidden in shadow because of the sun above them. The figure knelt down to Serena and revealed Miki with an emphatic grin on his face. He was dressed in jeans and a red polo shirt, with his silver hair pulled back in a loose pony tail. He had his hands in his front pocket and looked over her.Serena scuffed and attempted to stand only to fall back down. The man walked in front of Serena and held out his hand for her. Relentless, Serena grabbed a hold of it. I can't just sit her all day, might as well. She groaned at the pressure she was putting on her legs, on top of that the hand he had grabbed.

"Miki Taro at your service."

"Hey! That's my line!"

Serena narrowed her eyes and Miki smiled, at the same time lifting her up in his arms. She let out a scream as he picked her up.

"I can walk you know?"

"Not from what I can see. I'll carry you home. Where do you live?"

Serena sighed and pointed backwards, the direction Miki had come from.

"1422, South Pike Avenue."

"Alrighty then."

Miki had carried her all the way to her front door, then sat her down so that she could unlock the door. Once the door was opened up, Serena turned around and led her gaze to the ground.

"Umm...thank you for the help. I can handle things from here."

Miki lifted her head with his index finger to meet his gaze. He had a serious expression, which made Serena feel small...very small...like a child who had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"You need someone to look at those cuts. The could get infected."

Serena shook her head away from his finger and smiled. He placed his hands back in his pockets.

"I'm fine. I can take care of it. Again, Thank you for your kindness."

"I could only return the favor."

For a minute he just stared at her than smiled, nodding his head.

"I'll be around if you need me. I can't repay the debt I owe you."

"No its o-"

He stopped her from speaking my placing his finger on her lips.

"I serious. What you did for me...I owe you...a lot...and I won't be satisfied until I have repaid the debt to you. If you are in any trouble at all, please know that you have me to help. I apologize for my actions the last time we met. I didn't mean them."

"Like I said..its okay. I'm sorry for being rude myself."

He smiled again at her. She tilted her head and for a moment it was like looking at Darien. Serena shook her head and smiled back. Miki nodded his good-bye and walked away. Serena waited till he was gone before she limped back in her home. Life had just got a bit weird for Serena Tsukino...and was going to get a lot weirder. 


	6. Hidden Truth

Hidden Truth

_"Sir!"_

_An officer in uniform that showed him to be a captain ran into a large room, hysterically. He stood about five feet away from the same silver-headed man. Miki turned around from looking at a large map. As the other man, he wore a uniform under a shield of armor and the stripes to show that he was the general._

_"Yes?"_

_The captain bowed and quickly explained his urgent message._

_"It's Red Beard! He has finally placed attack on the palace! You must hurry, there is no time left!"_

_Miki grabbed his sword before the message left the captain's mouth and was rushing out of his ship. Miki's body was shaking all over, only thinking of how much of the fight he had already missed. He should have never left Crystal Tokyo, maybe if he were there instead of on his ship he could have predicted the attack sooner._

_The ride down to Earth was as slow as can be. Minutes seemed to turn into hours..endless hours. When he was close to landing he saw the enemy's ship leaving. **Oh God, Please..PLEASE say that the queen had scared off Red Beard!**_

_Miki didn't wait for his cruiser (transporter) to land on the ground, he opened the door and leaped out. Once on the ground he raced inside the palace. On his way to the main hall he saw the corpses of many soldier lying outside and inside Crystal Tokyo. Closer just a bit closer... Even though he prayed and wished for the inevitable, he knew in his gut that something had happened. His gut proved to be right when he saw the bodies of Sailor Mars and Venus...laying side by side...holding each other...He suspected the two lovers fought back to back till the very end. Then came to the bodies of Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter laying face down on each on one side of the hall. Sailor Neptune and Uranus leaning up against the doors to the main hall..also holding each other. Another set of lovers...A knot wretched at his heart.** Small Lady! **Miki ran down another set of halls into the princess's quarter. He arrived at the young teenager's bedroom to find her up against a wall near the window, behind a fallen Sailor Saturn. **OH NO! OH JEEZE NO NOT HER! **He slowly walked toward the window he knelt down and checked the pulses. Tears sprung to his eyes. Not much, but still a small pusle form the princess. He gently moved Saturn out of the way and lifted up the princess. She moved about in his arms with a few cuts and bruises._

_"Shhhh its ok little one."_

_"General Miki?"_

_Rini opened her eyes barely and looked up at the man. Miki placed the princess on her bed and kissed the top of her head. _

_"What happened, Small Lady?"_

_"There was an attack...we were warned by the signs...but.."_

_"..Signs...what signs?"_

_"...five signs...mommy...?"_

_Miki wondered to himself what the princess what talking about and decided she was delusional. The word 'mommy' brought Miki back to his first thought. He tried to keep her awake long enough to find out where his queen was._

_"Little one?...Do you know where your mommy is?"_

_"...They locked me in here with Saturn..hoping to protect me...she said that she wanted the Silver Crystal...thats all I know..."_

_Miki understood and nodded. He knew that she was fading quickly and kissed her forehead again. She closed her eyes and took a breath, that's when Miki knew she was gone._

_"Sleep well, my princess."_

_He kissed her again on her forehead, cheek, then palm. **The Silver Crystal? If the queen wanted to get the crystal then she would be in the throne room.** Miki closed his eyes to pray for the soul of his lost princess._

_Afterwards, Miki ran for the throne room where he had found Sailor Neptune and Uranus in front of the double doors. He moved them to the side easily and opened the doors. He stopped at the top of the stairs to look around. He saw more dead soldiers, King Endymion and finally his queen. She was at the foot of the throne with her husband's head in her lap. Her head was tilted to the side and her dress had a blood stain. From where he stood, Miki couldn't tell if it was the king's or hers. He desended down the stairs and near the queen. _

_At the sound of footsteps, Neo Queen Serenity held up her head weakly to see Miki kneel before her. She grinned and held a bloody hand to his cheek. Miki closed his eyes and held his queen's hand to his face._

_"Your Highness, I apologize for my absence. I should have been by your side."_

_"No, your place was in the outer regions. You did your duty."_

_"My duty is to you, my queen."_

_Neo Queen Serenity huffed, trying to laugh, but couldn't. Making her cough roughly. Miki leaned in and placed his forehead on her's._

_"Please don't leave me..."_

_Miki cried to Serenity and heard her try to shush him calmly. It seemed his queen was the only one who could have such an impact on him. He knew that if she dided to, he would be alone at last. His greatest fears were coming true and it hurt so badly at the pit of his heart. Miki didn't want to the only one left standing, he wanted to die with the others. Serenity placed his head on her shoulders and brushed his long hair with her hand._

_"My sweet Miki...shh..don't cry...there is still hope."_

_"No there isn't. You're going to die as well as the others. I'm going to be alone!"_

_Serenity lifted his head with her index finger and looked past his tears. He saw great determination in her eyes. He wiped away his tears and listened._

_"There is still hope. You are going to be our hope."_

_"But-"_

_"Shh...listen to me. Pluto is alive. Find her at the Gates of Time. You may not understand it at first...but you will."_

_"Your Highness?"_

_"You are not alone...not yet...this is your last mission I will give you. Find Pluto. She will send you through time. There you will search for Sailor Moon."_

_"Sailor Moon? The legend? Why?"_

_"...find her and you will find your mother..."_

_"My mother? My mother is Sailor Moon? but-"_

_"No buts! Pluto has the rest of your instructions. Follow what she says and maybe..just maybe this can all be prevented."_

A light flashed through the bedroom window, followed by a loud thundering sound. Miki sat up from his hotel bed with sweat covering his forehead and bare chest. He had that dream again. **No..not a dream...a living nightmare...one I will prevent from ever happening. **Miki glanced over at his night stand and saw the time. **Only five...good..I still got a couple more hours**. Another bolt of lighting flashed outside his window along with another loud rumble. The morning was starting out to be a drag with the weather. He was going to have to change his plans with Serena so that they could avoid the rain.

The past few weeks, Miki had lured the young woman into trusting him, "accidently" bumping into her, and then casually taken her out. He was seeing a whole new side of his queen. Even as young as she was, the beauty never left her, nor the innocence of which she had up until her last breath. Hearing his alarm go off, he leaned over and pushed it the off button. This was the second time this week he has gotten up before the alarm.** Oh well, gives me time to prepare more for the day. **

Miki swung his legs off the bed and stood up straight. He wiped the sleepy from his eyes and yawned. He hated the morning more than any part of the day. Moving to the bathroom he got out a towel and started water from the shower. He plugged in his razor, placed paste on his toothbrush, then shut the door. By that time, the bathroom was filled with steam from the hot water. Miki took off his boxers, the only thing he ever wears when he is alone, and stepped into the shower. The rush of a burning sensation hit him and his pale skin turned a bright pink.

_Miki used the Key to Time he had retrieved from Small Lady's room. He soon found himself in a timeless, foggy area. A small building looms ahead and he goes towards it. Suddenly he is faced with a shadowed figure with a staff, challenging him to go farther._

_"Who approaches the Door to Time?"_

_Miki was hesitant and proved to me the wrong thing to do. The figure moved swiftly, hitting on the top of his head and the in his stomach, making fall to the ground. The figure drew closer to him with the staff at his neck, raising him up._

_"I asked you a question."_

_Miki took in a breath and stayed silent, the figure moved and he could tell it was frustrated. The staff was lifted in the air and was going to swing at his head again when he shouted._

_" I am General Miki Taro. Head of her highness Royal Guard."_

_The staff stopped from hitting him and the figure sat it on the ground. It came clearer to him and soon revealed Sailor Pluto. She held out her hand and he took, then stood facing her. He rubbed his head._

_"Damn woman, that hurt."_

_"Should have answered my question and it wouldn't have. Follow me. I have been expecting you."_

_Miki did as he was told and trailed behind her. Rubbing his head he felt a bump was arising and groaned._

_"If you were expecting me, then why the hell did you charge at me?"_

_"Needed the practice."_

_Miki looked up at her and felt her smile, even though she had her back to him, he still could tell she was smiling._

_"Smartass."_

_Sailor Pluto turned around and held up her staff. She held an annoyed expression._

_"Do you want another bump on that big head of yours?"_

_"No, Ma'am."_

_Man, this lady made him feel as if he was a child again.** No, Ma'ma..comeon Miki get a hold of yourself.** The continued walking for some time until Sailor Pluto stopped immediatly and turned around._

_"The Queen informed me of you and gave me specific instructions incase anything were to happen to Crystal Tokyo. Now that the time has come, I must give you your last instructions before you are released of your duty."_

_"I will never be released. If I can stop this from happening, then I will continue to serve my queen all of my life."_

_Sailor Pluto stood there with a slight smile on her face and shook her head. Miki raised his eye brow in suspicion._

_"You are as stubborn as you were as a child."_

_"You knew me as a child?"_

_"Yes. I have and I know you more than you think."_

_"Care to enlighten me?"_

_"You've always felt alone haven't you? Ever since you lost your parents abondon you..lost your memory and then the Farfalla Temple took you in.."_

_Miki nodded in astonished by how much she did know. Pluto continued telling him about the past. His life mapped out about him._

_"My queen told me who my mother was...Sailor Moon?"_

_"Yes. The Legend of Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts. Only Sailor Moon was real..just as the scouts are."_

_"You mean...the Royal Guard IS THE famous Sailor Scouts?"_

_"You are correct. As well as Tuxedo Mask being your father."_

_"What happened to my parents though?"_

_"I cannot tell you. It is something that you will have to find out yourself on this journey. I am sending you to the twentieth century. There you will come across the Sailor Scouts, The queen and king in their younger forms. You are not allowed to have any contact with anyone expect out future queen."_

_"How will I find her?"_

_"You will cross paths where I will send you. She goes by the name of Serena Tsukino. be aware of that. you must come in contact with her. She will lead you to Sailor Moon just as she did Small Lady. Tell her of the future. What she must do in order to save it."_

_"How will I convince her?"_

_"By this."_

_Sailor Pluto lent him a necklace with a clock as its charm. He put it around his neck and nodded._

_"It will send both of you as shadows into the future. She will relive the past two days of her future life."_

_"Then what?"_

_"Once she is convinced, allow her into the Farfalla Temple. Master Ajax of the temple will tell you of the ritual in which needs to be performed. Then train the young warrior."_

_"Yes, Ma'am."_

_"Now you may proceed."_

Miki turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. He wrapped the towel around his waist and wiped the steam from his mirror. He looked at his reflection and was at an utter disgust. He couldn't believe he had to do this. Maybe this was the living nightmare. Maybe all he had to do was wake up and find himself in the palace. His queen in the throne room playing chest with his king. But no..it was all too real. He knew were his true destiny laid.

The phone rang and Miki walked out of the bathroom to answer the phone. He smiled at the sound of a cheerful voice.

"Well hello Serena."

The sound of his queen's voice always cheer him up. He looked up at the clock and realized he was running late for their get-together.

"Yeah I just got out of the shower. I will be at your house in about an hour. Be ready. I have a surprise for you. No I can't tell you it..then it wouldn't be a surprise. Good-bye Serena."

He hung up the phone and shook his head. She was worse then a small child. Now that he thought about it. His queen always seemed to be a child at heart. Miki went back in the bathroom and prepared to show her what he came to show her...his queen's REAL future.

Hehe..sorry I wrote so much. I just got into I guess. Plus I wanted you all to understand what was going on. So not to confuse you, Sailor Pluto didn't want Miki to know that link between Serena and Sailor Moon. Please review!


	7. A Gift

Authors' Note:

Hey everyone. Sorry for making you wait. It's been a crazy past few days. Anyways I finally was able to get done with the next chapter. For those of you with questions of this story..I know it is probably confusing. Sorry for that too. It's going to be a little crazy until I can get these next few chapters done...they will explain everything to you I promise! I know you want your questions to be answered..but its really easy if you just wait a bit longer and find out. Secrets will be revealed..its just going to take me time. For some of you that didn't really read through Chapter 3: From the Beginning...I was explaining that the time that this is all taken place after the Sailor Stars left. All the Inner Scouts are in their Senior year of school. Serena lives with Lita because her family left for America. They DO know she is Sailor Moon now. Th Outer Scouts have just disappeared. Everyone is still in their teenage years except Darien and Andrew which are in college. Pretty much everything is like it is in the series up until this point...now I'm sorta switching things around. Yes I do realize it is confusing..but if you hang in there a lil longer then you'll see where I'm getting at in the story. Thank You sooo much for the reviews! Okay here is the next chapter:

Chapter Six: A Gift

Miki arrived at Serena's house at exactly 8 on the dot. Serena spotted him from the window in the living room and smiled. Her friendship with Miki had grown at great deal within the past few weeks. It was almost as if he knew everything about her. From ice cream, to favorite color, to favorite place...but as she grew to like him, she started to wonder about his life. After the phone call this morning, she realized that he knew everything about her, but she knew nothing about him. That was going to have to change, Serena though as she grabbed a light jean jacket. It went along with her blue jean skirt that came a bit above her knees, a pink tank top, and pink flip-flops. She wore her hair down today and curled the ends. A knock came to the door and Serena checked herself in the hall mirror and added a small amount of lip gloss, before answering the door.

"Miki!"

Serena swung the door open and hugged him immediately. Miki laughed at her reaction and found it hard to believe that she was chipper at this time in the morning. The thought of the pervious times he had to be at the palace in the mornings to see his queen growling and snarling before having coffee. This made him chuckle even more and as soon as Serena let go, she looked up at him with an arch eyebrow.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just a thought. Have you had breakfast this morning?"

"Nope, got up, got ready, called you."

"Good, I have this fantastic place outside Tokyo we could go have mouth-watering pancakes and rolls."

Serena didn't waste any time thinking about what Miki had said before she slammed the door and rushed down the stairs. Miki chuckled and followed down the stairs to his blue mustang. When he got in he shook his head.

"You didn't even let me give you this."

At that Miki "magically" made a white, full bloom rose appear. Serena's eyes got wide and then smiled wildly as she took it.

"Aww thank you, Miki. It's soooo beautiful. I love ro-"

Serena stopped herself and another one of those chills ran down her spine. This time she took a moment to study Miki today. He wore jeans as well with a white dress shirt, and his hair in its usual loose ponytail. Serena mentally shook her head and smiled. Why was she always seeing Darien when she saw Miki? It was nonsense, they didn't even look alike. Serena smiled and placed the rose in her lap.

"Come on lets go! I really want to see that surprise of yours!"

Miki shifted into gear and sped out of Tokyo as fast as he could. It began to rain again so the windows were rolled up, Miki smirked to himself. Just as he planned. He looked over at Serena to see she was real comfortable, but thinking too hard.** I wonder what she is thinking? This should help her out**. Miki pushed the cd button and let the music flow within the exterior of the car. He had recorded the music that helped him meditate while training at the Farfalla Temple. The music was slow and very few beats, mostly played by the piano. It gave off an almost haunting effect that would make anyone think about funerals. As the music played, Serena turned her head to face the rainy weather of Tokyo. The rain always depressed her, now the music made it even more depressing with its slow melodies. She didn't want to tell Miki that, so she sat there quietly and wondered where they were going today.

The drive was long and silent. To Serena, it was an endless road of highway and torture. The music had ended and Serena let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. Suddenly the air in the car was to thick for her to even think straight. She noticed that Miki had cracked the windows enough for her to breathe in the ocean breeze. The ocean? Serena snapped out of her reverie and looked around at where they were. They passed a sign announcing that it would be another five miles before they reached Yokohama. Serena quickly turned to Miki with a questionable glance. Miki in returned just smiled as if he knew more than he was letting on. The thought of Rei questioning her over and over about hiding something from them all came to mind. Even though she claimed she wasn't, Serena was. She kept the identity of Miki from them, their secret get-away, and the fact that she was slowly slipping out of her own world.

"We're here."

Serena once again snapped back to reality and realized she was staring at Miki. She smiled and nodded then loooked around again at where they were. Miki had parked in a deserted parking lot and got out. She watched him leave then come around her side to open the door. She hesitated getting out because of the rain, but did so anyways. When she did, Miki had opened up a large umbrella for her and smiled. he held out his arm and she grabbed a hold of it. After he secured his car with an automatic lock, they began to walk out of the parking lot.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"Is this part of my surprise?"

"...Maybe...just wait.."

Serena sighed and gave up on the twenty question game. He wouldn't give out a single hint at where they were going. The entered a park area with a wodden sign pinned to a tree that said " Welcome to Yamashita Park". Serena continued to walk along side of Miki, not trying to wonder too much about where they would go. The passed through many parts of the park with rose gardens. Serena was impressed all that much, especially since this is a usual routine for her and Darien. Miki could see the unsatisifed look that Serena was giving him. He looked down at her and smiled.

"This isn't your surprise..so stop pouting like that..its a horriable look on you. Smiling is much more appealing."

Serena only stuck out her tounge as a response that made Miki roar with laughter. Serena shook her head and gave and threw in a few giggles along with him. Miki stopped suddenly which made Serena stop and look up at him with curiosity.

"Close your eyes."

Closing her eyes, Serena smiled with glee that she could finally recieve her surprise. Miki took out a blind fold and wrapped it around her eyes.

"I know how you are. I don't trust you one bit with keeping those eyes close."

Serena only pouted again, but then smiled when he tapped her on the nose. Miki held onto her shoulders and lead her along a specific path that no one could've seen without really searching for it.

"Okay take caution...your going to have to walk up a small hill."

"A hill? Miki there are no hills here? Where are you taking me?"

"Just wait and you'll find out."

Letting out a frustrated sigh, she kept walking onto a high platform. Miki stopped her in the middle of the high point and took off the blind fold. Serena blinked a few times to adjust her eyes. When they did, she realized that the high platform was actually a small wooden bridge that overlooked a creak underneath. It was surrounded by roses of all colors. Miki released the umbrella and put it to the side of the bridge. Serena held her head up to the sky and let the sprinkles drop down on her face and slide gracefully down. She closed her eyes and relaxed, taking in the beautiful scenery that almost took her breath away. Feeling Miki near her, she opened her eyes and turned to him. He stood their staring in awe of the girl in front of him. He grinned and held out his hand.

"May I have this dance, M'Lady?"

Serena laughed and placed her hand in his. She slowly found her way into his arms.

"There's no music."

"Close your eyes again..and pretend there is."

She hesitated again and Miki saw that and raised his eyebrow. With the expression that she read 'What you don't trust me?'. Serena nodded and closed her eyes then waited a moment before she could hear music. Miki watched her facial expressions and looked for the cue to start. Once Serena took on that serene feeling, he began the waltz. He motioned his hand and when Serena heard music, she opened her eyes to see that a small band played in the shade. A man with a violin looked up and smiled at Serena, then nodded. She smiled back and nodded her approval. She watched each man played their own instrument. Miki started the waltz again. They allowed the rain fall around them, never letting it touch them as the danced to the music. Miki hummed the melody.

"...Oh I am what I am..I'll do what I want...But I can't hide...I won't go..I won't sleep...I can't breathe...until you're resting here with me..."

Serena caught onto the song and nodded her head to the beat of the song and began to sing and dance along with Miki. He heard her softly sing and slowed to a stop until it was only his young queen singing to the music.

"I didn't hear you leave..I wonder how am I still here..and I don't want to move a thing..it might change my memory...Oh I am what I am...I'll do what I want..."

The music began to fade and when it stopped, the band nodded their heads to the dancing couple and removed themselves from the park. Miki still held Serena in his arms and swayed to the long forgotten melody that played within their heads. Finally they stopped and Miki looked down at the figure in his arms. Her head laid on his chest with her eyes closed, humming the music. She stopped and opened her eyes when she felt his gaze on her. Serena blushed and pulled away from the man, her head down shyly.

"Sorry..got carried away."

"It's okay...you look amazing when you get carried away."

Serena glanced at her watched and realized that they had spent more then three hours together and panicked. If she didn't get home soon, Lita would wonder where she had been all day. Miki saw the fear in her eyes and raised an eye brow.

"What's wrong?"

"I have an hour to get home before Lita realizes I have been gone."

"Would that be a bad thing?"

"YES!"

Serena squealed, Miki covered his ears at the high pitch sound and cringed. He shook his head to get the ring out of it afterwards.

"Okay..I will take you home. Just let me give you your surprise."

Her eyes brightened up at the mention of the surprise, then dimmed down in bewilderment.

"Wait...isn't this my surprise?"

"Nope. This was just to get you here. This is your real surprise."

Miki scrambled through his jean pockets and pulled out a velvet box. Miki held it out in front of her and opened it. Serena had her eyes follow from the top of a silver thin chain, down to the penny-sized charm that it held. Looking closer she saw the charm to be a small clock. She smiled and made an ' awww' sound. Miki smiled down at her, he took it out of the box and placed it around her neck. As he did this he whispered a spell.

"_A time for everything and everything in it's place. Return what has been moved through time and space. Winds of time, gather around. Give me wings to speed my way. Rush me on my journey forward. Let the future be today._"

A light gathered around the necklace as he finished the spell. Miki waited for it to bring them to the future, but nothing happened. He waited a bit longer...nothing happened. **Damn it Pluto! Why isn't this working?** Serena turned around, obviously not aware what was happening and looked up at Miki.

"What did you say?"

"Oh..umm..nothing..nothing at all..Come on. Lita will be home soon and you can't be caught."

Miki rushed Serena out of the park and into the car. He was silently cursing Pluto for the charm and spell. Nothing happened. How was he suppose to get her to reveal herself as Neo Queen Serenity? As soon as she did...he could explain he why he needed her to search for Sailor Moon. Time was running out and he needed to find his mother. Serena watched Miki drive and noticed that he was very tense. What was he thinking about? Maybe she did something wrong and it upset him? Then it hit her. She didn't thank him for the gift! He probably thought she didn't like it! Serena made a mental note to thank him as soon as she got home.

Miki rushed her to the door as soon as he pulled up to her house. He had to make sure that Sailor Jupiter never saw him. There they stood at the door. Serena unlocked and opened the door. She turned to Miki and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Miki. It was a lovely day...and the gift was so thoughtful..thank you."

"Your Welcome."

Miki saw the time and nodded his good-bye and got out of there as soon as he could to avoid the sailor scout. Serena watched him as he went. **I wonder what his problems was?** Then walked into the house, playing with the charm on her new necklace.


	8. The REAL Truth

Chapter Seven: Th REAL Truth

Serena noted that Miki had acted REALLY strange today, more so than usual. It wasn't like him to rush things. Usually she had to beg him to leave when they went out on days like these. She still wasn't sure why she hadn't told anybody about him..or that they hung out practically everyday. For some odd reason, Serena felt as if she should keep him away from the Scouts...especially Rei. Rei hadn't got off her back about hiding something from them all. Serena laughed at the fact that Rei was so irritated. **See Rei, I can keep a secret too!** She mentally stuck her tongue out as if Rei were right there in front of her, having one of their verbal fights. **Score one for Serena! Wohoo!** Serena laughed at herself for acting like she did some times. Shaking her head Serena walked into the kitchen. As soon as Miki had left, she realized that he hadn't taken her out for that breakfast nor lunch. Watching the clock, she decided to make a sandwich before dinner.

Opening up the fridge she grabbed bag of turkey, two slices of bread, and mustard. Knowing that she was going to get thirsty, she also pulled out the milk. The tune to the song that they had danced to earlier had popped in her head and she hummed it lowly. As she made her snack, the lyrics came out.

" I don't want to call my friends..they make wake me from this dream...Oh I am what I am..I'll do what I want..but I can't hide...and I won't go...I cannot be until you're resting here with me.."

Serena grabbed the bottle of mustard and started to apply it. Nothing came as she squeezed it. She began to shake it around and then attempt at squeezing it again. This time it sputtered out on the bread, plate, counter, and her top. Cursing to herself, Serena stepped away from the counter and put down the mustard. Scolding the bottle and the mess she had made, she got out a wet rag and started to wipe off the mess. Looking down at her top, she knew that it had to go in the washer. No windows were in the kitchen so she easily stripped off the piece of clothing and placed it in the washer. Serena ran upstairs to her white and pink, stuff toy bunny infested room and yanked out another tank to wear. Feeling the charm of the necklace on her bare chest, Serena pulled it out from her new shirt. Taking a detailed observation of it, she saw that all it was, was a piece of silver metal that had carvings in it. Making it into the shape of a clock. Even numbers and the hands were craved into it. She rubbed her thumb against the artwork and tried to remember what Miki was mumbling while linking it around her neck.

"Hmm...something about wings...time...Oh wait! Now I remember."

Serena stopped trying to remember every word her said then cleared her throat. _"A time for everything and everything in it's place. Return what has been moved through time and space. Winds of time, gather around. Give me wings to speed my way. Rush me on my journey forward. Let the future be today_Eh? What does that mean?"

Serena didn't have enough time to react before the necklace began to glow around her. She watched as the charm in her hand moved. It was as if the charm was a real clock accelerating too fast for her. Freaking out, Serena yanked at the necklace trying to rip it off of her, not knowing what it would do if it stayed. Tears welled up at her frustrating attempts, she yanked, pulled, grabbed..everything she could do. It hurt doing this, but she had to get it off of her. Finally there was a brighter light and then a blast. Serena's body went flying across her room, banging against the back wall. She was out cold.

_Flashes passed through her mind once she hit her head. Images of her standing near a window, looking out...rubbing her stomach which she saw was big. **Pregnant? I'm pregnant? Wait..no I got hit...**what if the hit hurt the baby inside her? Serena wasn't thinking clearly. She couldn't be pregnant, she was just in her room. That's were she had been hit. Why was she pregnant then? Darien showed up behind her and wrapped his arms around her._

"_This baby will finally be here soon..another month...Serena honey..I am so proud how you have grown up. Our first baby...and it's a boy. Think about it...We'll have a boy..and then Rini...What should we name him huh?"_

_Before Serena could think, words came out of her mouth and formed a sentence._

"_...Miki... I want to name the baby Miki Taro Chiba..."_

"_What does the name mean?"_

"_..first born son of the moon...protector of earth.. It fits perfectly for him, don't you think?"_

"_..Yeah...I think Miki would be the perfect name for our baby..My son...Prince of Earth and of the Moon...I didn't think it would ever be possible."_

"_It's not. Having this baby is an treacherous. He must die."_

_A voice came from out of the shadows, the owner of the voice showed itself as Serena and_

_Darien turned away from the window. Sailor Pluto stepped out of the darkness with a blank expression. Darien narrowed his eyes._

"_No. He is my SON..I won't allow any hand to touch him."_

"_Your Majesty, I must warn you...this..Miki of yours will throw everything off course. No man should ever hold the power of both the Silver Crystal. You know that Serenity..better than anyone. Your line must withhold women in every generation. Since it is a boy, it naturally holds the mark of Earth as Endymion. Meaning he will hold the power of the Golden Crystal. If the child was to be born and raised as the FIRST SON...he will have both birth marks and both sets of crystals. That would make him power-crazy and I don't think the future is ready for another one of those. He must die."_

"_Never!" Darien shouted. Serena held one of his shoulders and stepped forward._

"_Is there any other way of dealing with this? Because I can tell you now...I could not have the heart to kill my baby."_

"_..There is one way..."_

"_What is it then?"_

_Sailor Pluto held her staff out and made an oval shape several time in mid air. Within the shape held people with robes on, a temple, training area, and finally a design in the floor that held a huge butterfly in the middle. Serena and Darien looked up at each other with curious expressions then faced Pluto._

"_It is the Farfalla Temple...They are placed in an dimension that does not hold time nor place. It only exist through the pure hearts of those around the universe. The child may be placed here when born. Master Ajax will take him in and train him as a guardian of the temple. He will not be told who he is. To the world, he must not exist. This is the only other option besides killing him."_

_Without a second though, both Serena and Darien nodded their heads and spoke out._

"_We choose this option."_

_Serena rubbed her stomach again and glanced down sadly.** As long as my son lives...**_

"_So be it..when the child is born..I will take him."_

_Serena started to cry, tears blocking her sight as she collapsed on the floor. She would never be able to see her son...Her only song..her first child...he could not exist...Darien knelt down beside her holding her by the shoulders._

"_Serena?...Serena? Serena...Serena wake up..."_

"THE BABY!"

The blonde shot up, gasping for air. Her sight blurred, she wiped at her eyes and saw tears. She had been crying for her baby only moments ago. Now she was here? Serena looked around and she was in her old room. Feeling her stomach, she was flat again. More tears formed in her eyes.

"The baby..where is my baby? It's not time to take him!"

"Serena!"

Darien stood in front of her, holding her shoulders with a concerned expression. The Scouts stood in the doorway as he helped her up. Serena held a bewildered expression trying to get a grip on her reality. She held onto Darien as she stood and started crying frantically.

"The baby..our baby...its gone..its not time...Darien she took our baby!"

"Shh..honey what are you talking about? What baby?"

Serena stopped and took a second look where she was and glanced down at her stomach. She stepped away from Darien and spun around to see that she was back. No sign of the baby, Pluto, or the room where she once stood.

"Serena? Serena tell me what's wrong? What baby?"

It was a moment before Serena could get a hold of herself. With one hand she placed it on her heart, waiting for it to began beating normally again. Had it been a dream? Then she felt something bumpy in her shirt. She traced it with her index finger. The Necklace! It hadn't been a dream! It was real! She knew it was..it had to be real! Miki? Miki Taro..is her son. No wonder he looked so much like Darien...it was their son. More tears sprung to her eyes. He was alive..and he was here...she had her son...son...Serena was going to have a son in the future! An exciting feeling fluttered in the pit of her stomach. That meant that Darien and her were going to get married and have a baby soon. Not too far into the future she knew also. She remembered that from the flash. They were still young...and they referred to each other as their names in the present. That meant they were to have him before the change..before she became queen! They were going to have a baby! Serena couldn't hold it in and didn't care. The thoughts rolled in and out of her mind. Her son was so handsome now...all grown up. Serena snapped out of her reverie to glance upon her friends wondering what the hell was the matter. Darien still had his worried expression on. She smiled and pulled him in for a kiss and laughed wildly afterwards.

"I have to go!"

Before anyone could say anything, she rushed out of there and ran. She knew that her feet would guide her to where Miki was. Miki was her son! She was going to have a son! He-...Serena stopped dead in her tracks. Her son...Miki...the rest of the flash registered in. And Pluto was going to take him away...her first baby was going to be taken away from her. Afraid more tears would come, Serena took in her surroundings to see where she had to go. She looked up and saw a hotel across the street. Her instincts here right. She smiled. Her feet..her soul...the mother's link to her child had brought her to the hotel for a reason...Miki was here.

Serena had gone to the front desk and told the woman that Miki Taro was expecting her. She needed to know if he was in. He was!

"His room number is..what...617? Is that right?" Serena questioned as if she couldn't remember what he had told her.

"No ma'am, its room number 1028. Take this elevator up to level 10. Then go to your right. If you follow the numbers on the doors it should lead you there. My guess is that it's at the end of the hall."

"End of the hall..of course..I remember being somewhere near the flight of stairs last time I was here. Thank you so much for your held."

"Your Welcome. Have a nice day, ma'am."

**I should try theatrical arts..I'm a pretty damn good actress.** Serena casually walked to the elevator, acting as if she had all the time in the world. Inside, her nerves were bouncing up and down. Thoughts of holding her son. Miki...her son...she couldn't get that thought of her head.

As soon as the ding came, Serena jumped off the elevator and rushed to find the room number.

"..1020..1022...1024..1026...YES 1028 FOUND IT!"

Serena held up her arm and nervously knocked on the door. She heard him mumbling something and then shouted that he was coming. **He's a mumbler..going to have to teach him better than that. Mumbling is just rude** Serena realized that she was acting as a mother which made her stomach do flips. **I have a son!...well..WILL have a son**. Serena knocked harder. The door swung open to reveal the silver headed man.

" What do you want?"

"I know who you are..and I know who your searching for."

Miki's eyes went wide, then refocused into its cool status. He raised an eyebrow. Serena

took that as an invite and marched herself into the middle of the room. He turned around and shut the door.

"Be my guest and come right on in. Now what are you jabbing about?"

"I know why you are really here, Miki. You need me to tell you who your mother is."

"Hmm...and who do you think my mother is..better yet..who am I?"

He sounded as if he was annoyed with her here. Was he not looking for her after all? Did

he just want to come here and find out who he really was? Serena swallowed hard and dry then raised her chin.

"Your looking at your mother..Miki...you're MY son."

Author's Note: Hehe..I'm evil aren't I for doing that. Left you right at a cliffhanger! I've been wanting to do that for some time. Yes I am a HUGE Charmed fan! The biggest! Thank you so much for the reviews. You guys actually make my feel good about my writing enough to finish it. I really appreciate you all! THANKS AGAIN..hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	9. PeakABooFound You!

Chapter Eight: Peak-A-Boo..Found You!

Miki had been disappointed when the spell didn't work as planned. He wanted to drop off Serena and just go home. **So much for her helping to find Sailor Moon.** He was silent all the way there, only wanting to go home. **Home..orphans like me don't have homes...** That's all he thought about driving. He wanted a home to go to. A family. A past to go back to. And that damn necklace that Pluto gave him didn't do it's job. He had rage building up and needed to get away from Serena as soon as possible. He didn't want his queen to see him get angry. She never liked it when he would bloody someone up. She would always cry and shout out his name and to stop. He always did as she told him to. Afraid that she would hate him and never want him. Then he wouldn't have anyone. Alone..again...

Once they stepped out of the car and walked up to the door, Miki had a sudden urge to rip off the necklace and crush it. Crush it into small little pieces and damn it to hell for being the only thing standing between him and his family. He pretended to check the time and worry about Jupiter coming home to find him. He nodded good-bye and rushed out of there. The drive wasn't pleasant either. Miki only thought about how he was going to fail this mission. How he was going to fail his queen and everyone in the future. They were going to relive their deaths. His heart broke as he thought about the images of everyone dead. It hurt to remember seeing his queen lay down on her lover's chest, holding onto him as she drew her last breath. Vowing that she would see him in the next life.

Miki walked into the hotel not noticing the viewers that passed him by. Ellen, the woman at the front desk, would always smile and welcome him back. She tried to do the same when she saw him, but with one death glare she froze. He marched up to his room and bolted the doors shut, closed all the windows, shaded the room 'till it was almost pitch black. Miki felt himself sweating. Weakening. Then it hit him, the urge to let out everything. he ran into the bathroom and retch in the toilet. He hadn't eaten any food since last night, so he knew that it was mostly the water coming up. The images of the future made him so sick to his stomach. He couldn't stand the sudden feeling. Tears sprung to his eyes. Half because of the awful smell and the other half from remembering. Why did he have to be in his ship that day? What if he had sent someone else in his place? What if he had canceled all the appointments and stayed there? What if he knew about the attack and prepared everyone? A lot of _'what ifs' _came up, nothing making any sense. Why couldn't he be there for his queen? Why couldn't he have died with the rest?

Miki finished up and turned the sink water on. He washed his face and mouth out. A shower sounded nice and that always helped calm his nerves. Miki started the water in the tub and began taking of his shirt when he heard a banging sound. He took a minute to register what the sound was and where it was coming from. **For the love of Selene! Can't a man be pissed in peace!** Miki put back on his shirt and turned off the water. He mumbled a few words. He went over to the night stand and turned on a lamp. The knocking wouldn't cease so he shouted.

"I'm coming!"

Miki got to the door and swung it open. He was annoyed that someone would disturb him. He specifically told the Ellen to let NO ONE see him unless by his permission. When he saw that it was Serena, his stomach did flips. He wasn't ready to face her yet. He needed time to get over all this. Maybe if he got straight to the point of why she was here, then maybe she would go away. **Let's try that idea..**

"What do you want?"

"I know who you are..and I know who your searching for."

Miki's eyes went wide, then refocused into its cool status. He raised an eyebrow. The spell couldn't have worked. Other wise he would have known about it. It would have taken a sudden affect on both of them. Miki saw Serena step inside his hotel room without his permission and stood in the middle of the room. He turned around and shut the door.

"Be my guest and come right on in. Now what are you jabbing about?"

"I know why you are really here, Miki. You need me to tell you who your mother is."

**Okay maybe it did work..wait..stop it Miki..this is how Serenity used to get information out of the enemy. She would pretend she knew something and then they would jab. Get a hold of yourself.**

Miki rolled his eyes and pressed his index finger to his chin.

"Hmm...and who do you think my mother is..better yet..who am I?"

Miki didn't have to act anymore. Serena was easily getting on his nerves with this game of her's. He saw that she had tried to swallow her dry throat. **What is she getting at here?**

"Your looking at your mother..Miki...you're MY son."

This was getting out of hand! Miki let out a sound that sounded half moan and half a growl. He walked over to her and stood in front of her. Peering down at her with the same glare he did Ellen. Serena lifted her chin up and almost challenged him to get mad at her.

"What is this? Some kind of joke, Serena? If you were my mother, then you would have been -2 years old when you had me!"

"You came from the future..just like Rini...your younger sister..."

"I want you to leave, Serena!"

"No, not until you hear me out. I saw it..I saw a flash of my future. In it was your father, me, and you only months from being here."

"Do you even know what you're talking about? This is crazy! I know who my mother is..and you are definately not it!"

Serena stayed quiet trying to find out why he was acting like this. He was searching for his mother..she knew he was...and she was it. Then another thought came to her. What if he didn't know who she was? She looked down at her necklace and narrowed her eyes. A charm in the shape of a clock...a charm that could send you through time..a charm that deals with time! **Pluto!**

"Miki...Pluto gave you this necklace didn't she? She is the one that told you to come for me? Something has happened to the future..hasn't it?"

Miki sighed and rolled his eyes. He turned around and cursed, knowing he was defeated. If she knew about Pluto...then she knew about him. He turned back around to face her with a sad expression in his eyes. His face remained as cold as a stone. **Geez does that run in Darien's family or what!**

"Yes. She sent me to look for you. Pluto said that if I gave you the necklace that you would know."

"Know what?"

"How to find Sailor Moon..my mother...NOT YOU!"

Serena stood their and for a second she couldn't control herself. She busted out laughing. Miki raised his eye brow again and curled his hands into fists. How dare she make fun of him? Of his mother? He followed her with his eyes as she fell low to the floor. He growled and picked her up by the shoulders.

"What the hell is so funny? This is not a laughing matter! I need to find my mother!"

Serena covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing so hard. With a few shakes from Miki, she ceased her laughed into only minor giggles. Serena cleared her throat and smiled wildly.

"..Like I was trying to tell you... I am your mother..or atleast I will be in the future..."

"No...my MOTHER..is Sailor Moon... you are merely the future queen..."

Serena bursted into another set of giggles. How could he not know! Serena sighed and shook her head.

"Sailor Moon is a legend in the future right? Only stories told to the young ones?"

"..yeah...she helped bring Earth to piece...created a great Utopia for everyone. No one knows what happened to her..she just vanished...then you came and took over."

Serena placed a hand on Miki's shoulder and he put her down. She bowed her head and when she rose, there was a determined look at her face. The same determined look he saw on the queen many times before. He relaxed a little, knowing she was going to tell him something important.

"Suddenly vanished huh? Along with Tuxedo Mask..and the Sailor Scouts?"

"Yeah...well the Sailor Scouts stayed for some time. After a few 100 years the left. Went back to their own planets and established new kingdoms like Crystal Tokyo. You all united with other planets and began the Neo Silver Alliance. The palace and outer regions still needed protection..and the Scouts' children were very young...they couldn't handle it yet. That's were I came in. I heard about you and King Endymion needing the best warriors. Although, when I joined up to begin, I had to go through specific types of training. None of the others did...You told me that I needed to prove to carry the burden. When I completed my session I began General Miki Taro, Head of the Royal Guard."

Serena was taken aback. She couldn't believe what was going to happen. She took a breath and nodded. It was a lot of information to take in.

"Sailor Moon...and Tuxedo Mask are your parents right?"

"...yeah..."

"They didn't just vanish out of thin air, Miki. The transformed into the people you protected. Sailor Moon becomes Neo Queen Serenity...and Tuxedo Mask becomes Neo King Endymion."

Serena could see tears welling up in his eyes, she reached out to touch him. He only backed away refusing to believe anything. Serena stood their trying to find a way to convince him. **How can I make you see I am her, Miki...Miki?**

"Miki? Have you ever wondered where you got the name?"

"No. I never really cared."

"Miki Taro...am I correct?"

"...Yes..."

"...Do you not go by Chiba?"

"Chiba? Why would I do that?"

"..because it was your father's last name..."

"My father?"

" We named you Miki Taro Chiba...it means _'First born son of the Moon..Protector of Earth_'. And that's exactly what you are. The very first son born of the moon. It's always been women...but I can see why you are a boy. Your father's family could only make boys. You were born of the mark of the moon..and the mark of Earth. The first son of the Moon...me...and Protector of Earth...your father's home...Do you believe me now?"

Miki was silent and stone still. Too many thoughts..voices...images in his head. Every one confirmed what she was saying as true. Is that why they always made him feel so welcomed at the palace? Is that why he felt a link to them all? Serena moved forward and wrapped her arms around his waist. Tears of happiness streamed down her face. She was holding her son. Her baby. The one they took away from her.

"..You found me, Miki...I'm your mother...please believe me...I am who you are looking for. You're home."

Home? He was home? He was home all along. This is where his past rooted itself? He glanced down at the figure and placed his head on hers. His hands wrapped around her and hugged her. His own tears mixing with her hair. He didn't realize that he was crying until Serena let go of him and wiped the tears from his eyes. Then he asked something he's been waiting to ask for a long time.

"Why did you abandon me?"

"Oh, baby...they never told you...I never told you?"

Miki shook his head as a child would and Serena let out a long breath. She moved to the bed and patted the spot near her. He nodded and sat down, facing her.

"Miki...you are my first son...your father's and mine. We wanted to keep you. We did. You should have seen your father's face when he learned you were a boy. He cried. I've only seen your him cry very little...but when he found out he was going to have you..he cried for hours. A few months before you were born, Sailor Pluto came to us. She told us that if you were born..then you would become power-crazy.."

"power-crazy?"

"Miki, you hold the blood of two VERY powerful families. One that holds the Silver Crystal..me..and one that holds the Golden Crystal. Both crystals were going to pass to you. One person cannot stand two crystals at once. My crystal drains me of life power every time I use it. Your father, I don't know..maybe he is stronger than I am. But if you were passed with both crystals..then the power would consume you. Your soul would no longer exist. She told us you were going to have to die."

"...Die?..."

"Your father got angry and was going to kill Pluto for even making the suggestion. Vowed that no hand would ever touch you. She told us the only other way to prevent this, was to give you up. The day you were born..she would take you and place you in the Farfalla Temple. There you would train as a warrior...for them...and perhaps us some day..which from what I can tell of your story..you did. But you were not allowed to know who you really are. Who we were. That's why we gave you up. Sweetheart, we didn't abandoned you...we loved you even before you were born...we never wanted this..."

More silence filled the room. Neither knew what more to say. Miki realized that he had completed half his mission. He had found Serenity...and discovered who is mother was. Now it was his turn to tell her of the rest of the reason for him to be here.

"...There's more.."

Serena lifted her head, which was placed down in the silence.

"More?"

"The reason why I am here. It is a mission I must complete..a last job before I can be relieved of my duty. First I had to find you...get you to reveal that you were the queen..then lead me to Sailor Moon."

"Yeah..well that part complete...what else is on the agenda. I know it has to do with the future..otherwise you wouldn't be here."

"Umm..yeah..about that I have to tell y-"

Miki was interrupted by a phone ringing. He looked around, knowing it wasn't his. Serena pulled out something from her back pocket and flipped the top. He watched as she looked into it.

"..Serena where ever you are..get down town. Ami is picking up some new vibes."

Miki recognized the voice to be Venus and cocked his eye brow. What enemy? There wasn't suppose to be a new enemy for the next 900 years. Something suspicious was going on and he didn't like it.

"Got it..I'll be right there..I promise."

Serena flipped the top down on her communicator and looked up at Miki.

"This is going to have to wait. When I get down with this, I'll come back."

She stood and bent over to kiss the top of his head. He smiled and nodded. Serena ran out the door. When Miki was sure she was out of sight and hearing range, he glanced up at the ceiling.

"PLUTO!"

"You yelled?"

Miki turned around to the mirror near the window and narrowed his eyes. He walked up to it and growled, showing her a fist.

"There is no enemy...I know you are behind this. What's the meaning of it? We are running out of time and Serena must know everything."

"..You were going to reveal everything to her. She must not know too much about the future."

"Why not..its better this way. Now they won't all die with her knowing what's to come."

"You don't get it. People of the past should NEVER discover their future. It would corrupt the time line. I cannot allow that. I sent you back on a mission. You have found Sailor Moon..now you must train her...put her through the ritual."

"No. I don't think doing all that would be necessary. If she is given the whole story..then she can prevent it from happening."

"That's not how things work..and you know that, General. Sailor Moon MUST complete the ritual..she must release the spirit of Kumori. This enemy is too strong. His past self is already beginning to explore farther into the universe..killing innocents..taking over lands. If he comes here everything is over..he will conquer the entire universe. Sailor Moon must become Kumori...she will defeat him. She's the only one with enough power."

"..I can't..I won't do this to my mother..."

"You have to. You have to complete this mission. Do you want to see them all die again? Beacuse you '_can't do it'_? Do you?"

"..No..."

" Good. Do what you are told. Say the spell..have her relive the past two days of her life. Convince her that she will have to take on the spirit Kumori. She must sacrafice herself to save others. Do you understand?"

"...Yes...I understand. As soon as she comes back I will move forward in our plan."

"Good. You are doing the right thing, Miki. It doesn't seem that way now..but it is."

As fast as she was here, Pluto vanished from the mirror. Miki bent his head down cursing himself for being weak. He knew he had to do it. He rose his head and looked in the mirror. His reflection. Disgusted with the image, he pressed his fist forward and smashed the mirror into small pieces. He had a shity job.

Hehe..how did you like that? Solve the craving you had after the cliffy? Only a few more chapters and I will have the past complete...then I can move on to the GOOD stuff. I really hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you for the reviews!


	10. Shadows of the Dead

Author's Note

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I've been working on the up coming chapters. My friend Sakky and I have been making a web site about our OWN Anime/Manga. It's called Demon Slayers. Anything about the Farfalla Temple, Ajax, and Kumori Mika came from our anime..I just mixed it up with my fanfic. If you want to know more then I will give you the website and you could go there in order to get the inside scoop. Although it may take a while, we sit haven't put up chapter 3-40 (I think?). ANYWAYS..thank you so much for the reviews. I know it is weird and some of you are lost...I PROMISE that it will get better..I just need to get the time to get everything together.

OH! And I thought you might be able to help..I've got an idea for another SM Fanfic. I want to know if you would like that? Am I doing a good job enough to maybe make another one..which I might add is not all wacky?

Skye

Chapter Nine: Shadows of the Dead

Serena ran out of the hotel and into its alleyway, then transformed. She didn't have to run very far after that. It seemed that all she had to do was jump from roof top to roof top on a couple of buildings. She heard the attacks coming from Sailor Mars and Venus. She stood on the last building and looked down. The vibes must've come from those...wait...they look like ninjas...ninjas? They can't be that hard to fight off.

The enemy wore black clothing and had their faces clothed. All that was seen was their purple or green eyes. Sailor Moon was about to leave, knowing the scouts could defend themselves from them..until one of them shot out a energy ball and forced Sailor Mercury to slam against a tree. Crap! Sailor Moon got into her pose and then shouted.

"You there! Get away from my friends! If you choose to fight them...you choose to fight with me. "

The ninja looking youmas stopped and looked up at Sailor Moon. She smirked at them and knew that she wasn't going to spare them any mercy. How could she have mercy on the things that hurt her friends like that? She wasn't going to take it.

"Your fight is with me! It's punks like you that really make me mad. I am Sailor Moon! The champion of love and justice! In the name of the moon I will punish you!"

Sailor Moon held up her scepter to the sky and closed her eyes. I'll be home soon, Miki.

"SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!"

Within seconds (and lots of pretty lights) the enemy was dusted. A gust of wind came through and blew away the piles of dust. The Sailor Scouts had goosebumps over their bodies, except for Sailor Moon. She just stood there peering down as the dust flew by. She didn't like this feeling she was having. She closed her eyes and held her face to the sky. There was a certain scent in the air. Sailor Moon listened to the wind. The wind whispered voices...secrets...a story that needed to be told. Someone was hiding something from her. She felt it in every inch of her body. Numb...the only thing that could come to her. Someone had betrayed her...why? Sailor Moon opened her eyes and glanced down at her friends. They had questionable expresions on their faces. This was the only time she ever had doubt. Who had betrayed her?

"Sailor Moon!"

Sailor Moon snapped out of her thoughts and saw that it was Mars who called out her name. Somehow, deep down inside, she knew that her pyro friend caught on to what she was thinking. Sailor Moon stared her in the eye and within their link she said, If you are feeling the same thing I am now..then please let me be alone. Sailor Mars nodded.

"Come on guys, we need to investigate this new enemy" All the while, never losing eye contact with her leader until Sailor Moon was gone. The other scouts arched their eye brows at the strange incident and let it pass. They would be told what was going on soon enough.

Sailor Moon stood there for a very long time. She wasn't sure what to do with this new feeling of hers. Miki would be waiting for her at the hotel..she knew she had to go back. The thought occurred to her that maybe the feeling she was receiving was a sign. Someone had betrayed her trust. Their very vow to her and it made her stomach turn. Sailor Moon knew what she had to do now. Even though it would hurt like hell...she had to find out who was behind all this. But first, she had to get Red Beard. Once she destroyed that threat, she could return and take care of business. Then another thought came up...what if she didn't want to return? It would take many years to train and get good enough to go against such an enemy. The future had already changed. What good would it do if she came back?

Sailor Moon transformed back in to Serena. She leaped off the roof and began walking around Tokyo. The night had come and everything became cooler. She placed her hands in her front pockets and looked up towards the sky. Serena realized that she had done better. It had been only a few months since she snuck up and overheard what her friends really thought of her. That was the main reason she decided to improve herself..and she had! She was way better then what they thought of her and the pain of what they had said about her was still there. There was a scars that carved into her heart with every word that came out. Her hands rolled up into fists again at the very memory of them. And to think...ONE of THEM had betrayed her...someone within her own circle had went against their oath to her...HER!

Serena hadn't told anyone..but she had recovered her memories a bit before the Stars left. She remembered everything as if she were the same person as Serenity. Tears sprung to her eyes, but she held the back. Breathe, Serena, just breathe...its in the past they can't hurt you anymore... Serena stopped dead in her tracks. In that moment she had realized that she had made her decision of what she was going to do. She remembered Miki talking about an ancient spirit that was head guardian. If she took on that spirit..then they could no longer hurt her...the people she had called friends would no longer be a burden on her mind. She would be free of them. Start over. A new life. All she had to do was remember that stupid name.

"What was that name...umm...hmm...damn..what is that name...Ku...Nori? I know the last name sounded like Miki...Mik-...Kunori Miki...no..no that is isn't it..ummm Ku-...Kumori..THAT'S RIGHT..Kumori...Kumori Miki...no..that isn't it..damn.."

Serena started to walk again around town. She had one of her index fingers up to her chin and her eyes to the sky. People passed her by watching as the young girl mumbled to herself.

"KUMORI MIKA YEAH!"

Kumori Mika had been the ancient butterfly spirit that protected those in trouble. Mostly those who took on the animal spirits that were created by the gods. Miki was telling her that she had to take on the spirit in order to defeat Red Beard. Serena had decided that no matter what..no matter the consequence...she was becoming Kumori and that was all it was to it.

Serena headed back to the hotel and arrived back at Miki's room. By that time he had taken a shower and put some clean clothes on. He had been pacing back and forth waiting for her. Serena stood at the door, then slammed it shut. When he looked up at her, she held his eyes with hers.

"What's wrong, momma?"

"I've made a decision."

"..And?..."

"Take me to the Farfalla Temple. Train me as best you can. Then do what you must in order to release Kumori Mika."

"Momma...do you know what your saying?"

"Yes. It is for the future, baby."

"Your soul will no longer exist. There will only be Kumori in your body."

"I understand."

Miki stood there staring at his mother. For one second, he was so proud of her. She was giving up everything no matter what. He adored her courage and love. Miki nodded and held out his hand.

"Then come with me...and we'll get started..." 


	11. Chasing After RedBeard

**Chapter Ten: Running after Red Beard**

_AN: Okay, this chapter and from now on is of the present time. All this takes place a few years AFTER Serena went through the Ritual and Kumori took over. SO just keep in mind that Kumori IS Serena only in a different form sorta speak._

**6 YEARS LATER**

Miki Taro stood at the large window called the "ship's eyes" and peered out at space. Behind him were members of his crew dressed up in tight fitting uniforms. A different color for each because of their rank and jobs. Miki, being captain and highest of them all, wore a silver suit with ribbons, metals, and a cape that was a dark blue. The cape stood out most of the time. It was made of a silky material that shined in the light and was held in place by a silver chain attacked to patches on his shoulders. It went to mid thigh on him and was worn to the side, only covering his left side. His hair was in its usual loose pony tail. He connected both his hands to his back and stood straight. He always stood or sat in a composed position, giving of a superior presence to the people around him. He never really spoke on the ship, only nodded and stared out in space.

"Captain?"

Miki stood at the window for a minute before he turned around. Before him was a scrowny little man that had no more than 70 pounds on him. He held a few papers in his hand. He was shaking, Miki saw, probably afriad of his boss. Miki smiled on the inside at that thought. He liked it when people were afraid of him. He took a second glance at the man and raised his eye brow. It seemed that the other man had reason to be scared to wits, he held information that might anger Miki.

"S-s-sir...I...I have the umm..the graphs from...umm..uhh..the u- the Tawa Galaxy.."

"Go on."

"..R-r...Red Beard...he..he was sighted only an hour ago, sir."

"What plantet?"

"umm...uhhh.."

The man franticly shuffled through his papers to find the name of the planet. Miki grew frustrated and snatched the papers from his hands and read for himself. For a long moment, Miki just stood there searching. His members looked up at him, ready for his orders. He glanced up at the three men in back at the computers.

"What are we currently setting?"

"135 degrees North...45 degress West, sir." one man pitched in.

Miki nodded and handed the paper back to his small messenger. He stepped down off the plateau and moved over to the men at the computers. He studied the map and then pointed.

"Here. We need to get here. How long will it takes us?"

"If we use all 8 engines we can get there as fast as two light speeds."

"Good then lets do that!"

"Uhh..sir...I might add that if we do use those engines, well have to stop and refuel."

"So what's wrong with that?"

"We aren't familiar with the Tawa Galaxy, sir. If we move in without knowing their resources, we could get stuck."

"We'll find something. I am more focused on getting there in time. I need to get to Red Beard. Do you understand that?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Now get started."

While his crew prepared for the trip, Miki moved from corridor to corridor. He headed for the bed chambers of a particular young female. Miki got there and stood at her door. He pressed a small yellow button and bent down to talk on the inter com.

"Kumori, you desent?"

No answer. He tried again and still no answer. Getting a bit worried he took out a thin card that resembled a really shiny credi card. He slipped it a hole and punched in some numbers. He put his card back where it belonged and allowed the doors to slide open. Miki walked into a pitched black room and called out to Kumori. He heard whispers and looked around. He patted down the wall beside the door and found the light switch. When the lights came on, he took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust and looked around.

"Kumori?"

Miki found the silver headed woman standing in the middle of the room. She stood their in a defense mode between three body length mirrors. He raised his eye brow and walked in full way to allow the doors to slide close.

"Kumori? Why didn' you answer me when I called?"

"I thought you would have gotten the hint that I wanted to be left alone. I pegged you as the smart type. I must've been wrong."

Miki ignored her comment and crossed his arms on his chest. He looked around the rest of the room.

"I heard something. Is anyone else in the room with you?"

"No. I am here by myself."

"Who were you talking to then?"

Kumori stood there glancing at all three mirrors. She saw her reflection in each of them and stared.

"I was talking to my reflection. Who else would I talk to? My imaginary friend?"

"You're a smart ass."

"Comes with the package. Get used to it. So what's wrong?"

"Huh? What would you think something is wrong?"

"You're in my room. You don't talk to me unless we have a clue on Red Beard."

"Oh...yeah. We are heading towards Tawa Galaxy. That is where he was last seen. I came in to tell you to get ready."

Kumori walked passed him to her closet and began pulling out an outfit to wear. She began taking off her night gown and Miki went wide eye and turned away.

"You always get nervous around girls or is it just me?"

Miki cleared his throat and shook his head.

"Only when it comes to my mother. You are in her body remember? I don't think it would be...right...if I watched my mother undress."

Kumori tapped him on the shoulder and he instictively turned around. When he saw what he was doing he quickly shut his eyes pantickly.

"Open your eyes you moron, I'm already dressed."

Miki opened his right eye to check and then opened the other. He sighed a breath of relief. Kumori only grinned. He scowled.

"I hate it when you do that."

Kumori shrugged and turned back around and gathered her weapons. Miki took this time to check out what she was wearing. Her top consumed of a black leather snake-type skin. It had no sleeves and wrapped around her neck as a turtleneck would. The top was tiny and stopped only a few inches from where her breast sat. Her stomach and pack showed easily. Her pants were also a black leather that held skin tight to her. She wore a silver belt with straps attached to it that held two daggers on either side of her. She wore a loose strap over one of her shoulders. In that back was a thin, neatly designed bow and a pack that carried her arrows. She had one silver braclet tightly clasped to her left arm. On her feet were knee high boots that were covered by the pants. Attached to her boots were straps that supported two more daggers. By that time, Kumori was brushing out her long, elbow length, hair. She pulled it back in a french braid. Feeling a bit naked, she left a small amount of strand in her face, then braided them. She turned around with her hands on her hips.

"Ready."

" Then come on...I bet the boys are ready to land by now. The first stop is a planet called Chadron. It's suppose to be a small, peaceful piece of rock. The poplulation is no smaller than a clan."

Within an hour, Miki and Kumori landed on the planet with a handful of picked men. They stepped out of the cruiser and glanced around. The planet's surroundings seemed to be in order. It reminded Miki of a grassland region on Earth. There was no sign of any life here.

"Spread out. We need to find these people. They are said to be nomadic. So they may not be around here."

"We need to get into two groups." Sounded Kumori. Miki looked at the men and nodded.

"Five will go with me, the other five with Kumori."

Kumori studied the men and picked her five. Then Miki got what remained. She looked up at the sky.

"We'll go northeast. You check southwest. Search for half an hour then meet back here. Got it?"

The men looked up at Kumori and then back at Miki, their leader. Miki stared at Kumori, almost furious for taking over. She had a habit of barking out orders before given permisson. He saw the expressions on his men and narrrowed his eyes.

"You heard her! Let's get started!"

The two groups split up and started walking in their directions. It didn't take long before Kumori could smell smoke. She lifted her nose in the air. One man snickered behind her back whispering a comment. Kumori narrowed her eyes and spun around.

"What was that?"

The man made a gulping sound and stood stiffly. He shook his head and watched as she walked in front of him. She grabbed him by the jaw and made him look her in the eyes.

"Would you care to let us all know what's so FUNNY!"

"N-n-no ma'am."

"No? Really? Because I would really like to hear what was so funny. I'm in for a good laugh. So go on. Share with us what's so damn funny."

When he didn't answer she threw him back a little far and he landed flat on his ass. She stared at each of rest.

"Just because I'm a woman..doesn't mean I'll act like one. I'll let you all in on a secret. I am smarter..faster...**BETTER**...than any of you. I will rip you a part without breaking a sweat. **DON'T** think I can't..just because** I LOOK **like I can't..cuz your dead wrong. Got it?"

They all nodded. She did an about face and started walking towards the smell of smoke. It only took within a ten minute walk before they landed upon a village. Kumori stopped and took in what she saw. Peaceful. Quiet. A little TOO quiet for her liking. She glanced over at one of the men.

"Find Captain Miki. We'll wait for him before entering the camp site."

Kumori started walking towards the hay built huts. Smoke rose up from every few spots. Kumori was about to go farther on, hypnotized by the knowledge that laid ahead, then stopped again when she noticed that she stepped on something. She looked down and removed her foot off the object. She bent down and picked it up. In her hands, was a tiny hand-knitted doll. It was covered in dirt. She swiped, what she could, off and took a better look at it. She smiled at the midget figure of a lady. The doll had black yarn for hair and a bright pink dress.

"Let's enter."

Kumori snapped out of her thoughts to see Miki and the others already entering the camp. She tagged alone in the back playing with the doll. One of the childer in the clan must've dropped it while playing with it. She made a note to return it. When they ented the site, again, there was no sign of life. Miki leaded everyone in and glanced around. He hadn't watched where he was going and tripped over a big lump. He groaned in pain and lifted himself up arms length to fact what he had landed on. Then the sicking realization hit him. It was a dead corpse. He swallowed his dry throat and quickly stood up. This time, when he looked around he could see the bodies every where. Kumori made her way to the front. Her white skin only turned paler. How they could have missed such an obvious scene was un answerable. She looked up at Miki.

"Why weren't we able to see this many before?"

Miki stood there with his hands in fists. Kumori guessed that he was reliving the time on Earth. He had found his entire life..just like this.

"Because we were looking for LIVE bodies...not corpses."

Kumori held the doll tighter to her chest and walked farther, searching for something.

"Kumori..I don't think it's such a good idea...to-...hey what are you searching for?"

She wasn't listening to the man. Then she spotted her target. Holding up the doll, she took in a quick study of it, then of her target. Kumori swallowed hard and hesitantly moved to the other side of the village. She bent down to a young girl lying near, what seemed to be her parents. Kumori looked at the doll again, then placed it in the child's arms. The men watched as she did this and bowed their heads.

"We're too late. Red Beard got her before us." One man said.

"We should get going. There is nothing left for us to do." Another chimmed in.

Kumori stood once again and turned to the boys.

"No. We do have something to do."

She motioned at the people's bodies and then back to them.

"They died a cruel death. Atleast we can do is give them a proper and respected burial."

Miki sighed and moved over to her.

"We don't have time. Red Beard is out there and we've got to get him."

"Then leave. I'll do it myself."

"Kumori..let's not go through this.."

"Go through what?"

"THIS? They are dead..it's a terriable thing, I know...but we have to keep going."

Without even listening, she began to gather up bodies. She would throw them over her shoulder and carry them out of the village.

"Kumori..."

"Did you know that some people believe that if your body is left unburried..that the soul of that person cannot move on. It must stay there close to its body until it has a blessing."

The men behind Miki looked up at him then at Kumori. They knew what it was like to lose someone they loved. They also knew of that myth and shivered. Not being able to handle it, they walked one by one. Each picking up some bodies and carrying them out. Miki stood there in bewilderment as his men mimiked Kumori. Once all the bodies were retrieved, the men started digging holes. Miki threw up his hands in defeat.

"When you are all done, find your way back to the crusiers. I'll wait till then."

Kumori had finished off the burial ritual by placing individual head stones. They were all made out if hay, straw and anything else she could bled together. The last was of the little girl with the doll. Kumori knelt down, then men in the back had their heads bowed, she closed her eyes.

"I promise you, young one...I will avenge you. You were too young to die. A future ahead of you. He took it away. I will avenge."

Kumori kissed her hand and then placed it on the grave. Her sadden expression hardened as she turned around. Then men stood straight up with a new profound respect for the woman. She nodded and stalked off to the crusiers.

Over the past few weeks, the word spread of what Kumori Mika did. She went against Captain Miki's orders and buried the village people. It turned into a routine for the ship crew. Any time they ran across those who were slained, they would take extra time and bury the dead. Miki stayed quieter than usual. He was enraged by the fact that now, everyone looked up to Kumori. They even started taking orders from her. No, correction..not orders..more like request. That made them praise her more. She never raised her voice to them unless she was irritated or had a reason to. She never barked out orders any longer. She felt it unnessary since they did anything she asked. Miki's people had gone from scared to...happy...determined...braver..all because of Kumori. It didn't make sense any more.

Miki passed Kumori's bed chamber and heard whispering. He held his ear to the door. There was three..no four voices. All females. Miki took out his card again and opened up the door. Her room was pitch black. He turned on the lights and saw her standing in front of the mirrors. She turned to him in suprise then started to put her hair up in a pony tail. Miki stared at her and for a moment he could have sworn her saw blonde. Just a strand of blonde locks. When she had it up, he couldn't see it. He blinked and focused on her.

"Who are you talking to?"

"No one."

"I heard voices."

"It was just me."

"You? You were talking to yourself?"

"No of course not..thats absured."

"Then who were you talking to?"

"My reflection..s"

Miki looked at her oddly then at the mirrors. She huffed and placed her hands on her hips.

"What do you want?"

"Um..nothing..just thought I would check on you."

"No leads?"

"No...James and Suki are still gathering more facts. They have been talking to a bunch of other places. Warning them of Red Beard. Some don't consider him a threat. They believe that they have the right stuff to keep him away."

"I would like to show them all the graves. Then they would believe us."

"Ha...good idea...only there is no time."

"There is never enough time."

"It's almost as if he owns it."

"...yeah... we'll if you're okay..then I will leave."

"Okay. I will be down for supper later."

"Okay."

As soon as Miki left, Kumori let out a sigh of relief and turned of the lights.

"We were almost caught...again." A voice came.

Kumori stood in her normal spot. She glanced at all three mirrors around her.

"He's smarter than what he leads on" Another spoke.

"A little TOO smart for his own good. We can't get caught." The last spoke.

Kumori let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Miki...catching us..that won't happen. He may be smart..just not that smart."

"Better watch it, Kumori."

"I am."

Kumori said to the figure staring back at her. The figure was of a lady a tad bit older then the other two. She had long silver hair and crystal blue eyes. Her dress was formal along with a tiara she wore. She reminded Kumori of a noble woman attending a ball. The woman's hair was in a weird hair style, with two buns on the top of her head. On her neck was a golden shaped heart. She remembered when the figure first appeared to her. The lady allowed her to listen to the most beautiful melody.

Kumori glanced at the middle figure. She had the same hair style, only her hair was golden. She had a golden band on her forehead with a crescent moon imprinted on it. She wore a short fuku, gloves, and red boots. In her hand was a pretty stick with a crest moon on it as well. The lady once told her that it was the simplest form she had. Her very first transformation. She appeared after the princess and allowed Kumori to see all the tricks she could do.

The last character was a figure of a teenage girl. Her hair also had the same hair style. the only difference was the fact that it was a dirty blonde color. The girl wore a school uniform and a brief case that had all her work in it. She appeared after the other two. Kumori loved to hear the teenagers stories. Her parents, friends, school, and most of all her boyfriend. That's what first struck Kumori at first. Each told a story about their friends or comrads and of a lover they have. Kumori wished she had something like that. The women all told her she could once she found home. Kumori never knew about her home, so she supposed she could never find it. It was still fabulous to hear of such great stories of princes, heros, and regular old joes. Kumori wanted someone terriably and even shared it with the women. They all smiled at her and would say "soon".

"You better go. It's dinner time and you should be starving." said the teenage girl.

Kumori laughed and nodded. She wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Yeah.. I am a little hungry. Will you all be back tomorrow?"

The nodded and then disappeared. Kumori sighed and walked out of her room. She headed to the cafeteria, not even noticing the silver headed man at her door. Once out of sight, Miki looked at her door.

"I knew something was up. I need to talk to Ajax."

He turned and walked the opposite way that Kumori had.

_AN: BIG SIGH! My poor brain. It went into overload. Hehehe. I really hope you guys like this chapter. I've been waiting to start it for a long time. Well...until next time..ADIEU!_


	12. Does Life Continue?

**Chapter Eleven: Does Life Continue?**

The ground level had a ding bouncing off the walls in the hall, as an emerging group walked off one of its many elevators. Adults with brief cases, stacks of paper, towels, or reading just a really good book, separated and walked into different sections of the building. A woman sitting in the middle of the front desk typed desperately trying to hurry with the evening schedules. She was a small framed young woman in her 20's that wore her curly hair in a clip and glasses. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a statue looking man walking past the desk. She looked up and with her index finger, pushed back her glasses. The woman smiled just in time for the man to look up from his watch.

"You off for the night?"

The man nodded as he came closer to her. He stopped at the desk and sat his brief case on the flat surface. It was then, that the woman took a good look at the man. She smiled. He had coal black hair and a tan complection that blending in so well that his azure eyes were clearing seen. He was a pretty good size man, with nice muscular structure..or so she could tell with his white jacket over his suit.

"I got some papers to fill out. I might have to come in early and check on a patient of mine."

The woman smiled and motioned to her computer. She swung her rolling chair to the other side of the front desk closer to the man.

"I got some papers myself to do before the shift ends. Are we still on for the weekend?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Cindy."

The woman blushed and looked up at the man under her eye lashes. She always loved it when he spoke her name. She slipped him a sheet of paper and he indiscreetly took it and placed it in his pocket without even giving it a glance.

"That's your new apartment number?"

"Yup. Make sure you take a left turn all the way up to Highway 61, then you take a right. Then it's in point blank from there."

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow, Cindy."

"Alright. Have a good night, Dr. Chiba."

The dark headed man winked and then picked up his brief case. He moved swiftly through the many people passing at ground level. Yet, another day had passed slowly for Darien Chiba. He finally made it through the automatic doors, squinting as the light from the setting sun met his gaze. He raised an arm to his face to shield his eyes from the rays. Darien lowered his head to his chest to avoid the sun and descended down the stairs of the hospital.

As he got nearer to the parking lot, he pulled out his keys and pressed a button. A beeping sound went off suddenly and then ended with him near the car. He opened the driver's door, threw his brief case in. then got in himself. He started the engine and waited a moment to let it warm up. Darien sighed and leaned his head back. It had been a long day for him and he wanted it to end soon. As he thought this, he reminded himself that as soon as this day had ended..another one would start. He sat up straight and headed home.

Darien's "home" consisted of a cramped apartment building surrounded my fighting couples, crying children, and the music of today's teenage rap. It could drive any normal person crazy, but Darien was an exception. He taught himself that these noises and annoyances were better than any quiet peaceful place. Actually, to think of it...**ANYTHING** was better than the quiet life. That's another thing that Darien taught himself. He learned to stand all the noisy places so that he couldn't let his mind wonder. Letting his mind think of unnecessary things could lead to unpleasant hangovers for days, which nearly cost him his college education. Luckily he had friends that loved him and took care of him. Helped him move on with the past.

Darien rattled his keys in his hand to find the right one for his apartment. He unlocked several locks on his door and opened it wide. By that time another door opened from down the hall and an elderly overweighted woman came running out her door.

"DARIEN! YOUHOOO! DARIEN CAN YOU SPARE A MINUTE OF YOUR TIME?"

Darien closed his eyes and cursed under his breath. The woman jiggled her way over to him. She was in a multi-colored cotton robe and fluffy house shoes. Her long white hair was in rollers on top of her head and large glasses graced her face. The woman wasn't exactly wrinklely, but showed in some places. Her chest sagged, Darien swore, as low as to the ground. He turned away every time she ran to him. Her thighs and bottom was as large as a few watermelons put together and up close you could see her blue veins popping out of her skin. When she would call out, it was loud and squeaky. She would screech if she ever had to yell. Darien shuddered at the last time she had yelled for him. His ears still had a ring in them ever time he hears her calling out. Darien sighed and turned around with a big fat fake smile plastered on his face.

"Oh, Darien I am sooooo glad you are home."

"Hello Mrs. White. Did you need me?"

"Why yes..yes I do. You see I am having problems breathing. I am wondering if you could check me out. I really do hate to bother you..its just that my husband..Marty..you remember Marty right?..Well he is worried about me..and I was wondering if you could come over for only a few minutes and examine me. Oh please Darien..I would appreciate it.."

"Uhh.." Darien scratched his head and tried to come up with something. It seemed as if Mrs. White was always complaining about something. She uses her husband's concerns for benefits. Darien knew that Marty White could care less about his wife. He usually sat in front of the t.v. drinking a beer and smoking for most of the day. Suddenly the phone from inside rang. Darien shot a quick prayer up towards Heaven and looked back at Mrs. White.

"I've got to get that. I will be over there when I can Mrs. White. I am sure you are perfectly alright though. Last time I checked you were..just drink lots of fluids..."

Darien slipped his way in to his apartment and slammed the door shut before she had time to respond. He bolted the door and sighed. He sat his brief case down and hung up his white jacket. As he walked to the phone, he loosened his tie and rolled up his sleeves. It was too late to answer the phone, so he allowed the answer machine get it.

He walked to the back, where his bed room lay ahead. He took off his shoes and tie. Checking the clock, it had already turned 7 and dinner time for him. He unbuttoned his white shirt and slung it to the hamper. Darien shuffled to the bathroom and began his bath water. He decided that it a good night to relax and placed bubbles in the water. He closed the door and thought it would be a good idea to wait after his bath then check his messages.

After about an hour, Darien stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and another one on his shoulders. He was drying out his hair and cleaning out all the water in his ears. He walked lazily to his answer machine and then back to his bedroom.

_"**You have five new messages: Message One:** Hey Darien, it's Lita. I was hoping to catch you at home. I guess you had to work today. I was just calling to check on how you were holding up. Call me back. Laterz."_

_"**Message Two:** Yo Darien is Andrew. How you've been doin' man? I don't get to talk to you that much since you left. Call me any time dude. "_

_"**Message Three:** Ohhhh Darrrriiiiiieeeennnn...hehe..its Mina! Look can't talk long. I can't believe I got this movie gig..I AM SO EXCITED. Anyways..has Rei called lately? I've been trying to get a hold of her. She says that something is up. Oh..how you been holding up lately?"_

Darien raised an eye brow. **Why do they keep asking how I'm doing? **He shook his head and moved to the kitchen. He started to make some hot chocolate. He grabbed some chocolate chip cookies and put them on a plate. Mina was still going on and on about her new movie that was being produced in California. Finally the answer machine cut her off and Ami came on.

_"Hello Darien...or should I said Doctor D. Chiba? I looked you up. I am so happy that you found work in New York. Listen, I will be there in a few days. I was wondering if we could get together? I know it is unexpected..but there are some new developments going on. I want to discuss some stuff and get your point of view on it. Well I should get going..Greg is expecting me at the resturant in a half hour. Hope to see you soon...Oh..I forgot to ask...how have you been lately?"_

Darien sighed and shook his head. He headed back to his bedroom while his milk was boiling. He got up to his boxers and tank top before he heard Rei's voice. She must've been the last to call. Darien thought to himself. He smiled when he heard her voice. She was always held an aggressive and annoyed tone. He could hear Chad in the background and laughed lowly. No wonder she sounded so annoyed. Rei went on about what was up in Japan since she was the only one that stayed. Six years ago, the pain was too much for everyone to keep and they all went their seperate ways. They talked regularly and avoided the subject of their hurt. Although on some occations it just popped up. Lita moved to France and began her own cafe/florist shop. Ami was the next to go. She got her medical degree after finishing college. She is working in Washington D.C. Last time Darien check it was with the F.B.I. She wanted to be in on the happenings around the world. Andrew married Reika and moved with her to somewhere in Africa. They are as happy as can be. He sends pictures of their little boy when they can. Mina started her acting career by auditioning in the Finals for that Pop Idol contest. The judges liked her work and introduced her to some directors. She is now on her third movie. Darien has all her movies, C.D.'s, and anything else she comes out with. As for himself...it was harder to leave. Him and Rei had gotten close enough to consider the other as their best friend. She was the one that helped him move on. Then he got a job offer a couple of months back for New York. He know works for NYHU Center. He works with little children now. Rei was the only one that knew she couldn't ever leave Japan. It was the only place she felt comfortable in. Everyone agreed with her when she chose to stay. When her grandfather passed away last year, she took control of the place. The Cherry Hill Temple is as popular as its ever been.

Darien walked down the hall of his apartment back in to the kitchen. He turned off the fire and poured the hot milk into a mug, then sturred in the coco mix. Darien was about to sit down, but then the Rei's last sentence caught his attention.

_"...I know its been hard on all of, Darien. How have you been? Is everything going well?..I hope it is. I know that you must miss her around this time of year..."_

Darien froze, every part of him stood still. Everything except for his beat heart, of course. It pounded at his chest and his breath caught as she continues. He could sense the hurt..the pain.. the total emptiness she was pouring into her words. He knew because he felt the same way whenever any one mentioned...**her**...

_"...I don't mean to waist your time...I just wanted to call to see how you were doing. Do you know when you will be arriving back? I was hoping to get everyone together in a few weeks..since..well..you know...it is her anniversary...it's been almost seven years. **sighs **I'm sorry...I just wanted to hear your voice again. Someone other than.. **Chad breaks something in the background and Rei sighs in frustration.**..other than bone head here. Call me back. Bye Darien..."_

Darien was still in place, only know he leaned over the small round table for support. Almost seven years...in a few weeks it would have been seven years since...Darien crumbled to his chair, his legs to weak to hold him. Is that why everyone was calling him now? To check and see if he was doing better. They had all seen how he was like after...the event...he was a mess. He was always in his apartment. Never attended school. Drank all the time. He even had his driver's license taken away for two years because he was caught speeding on the free way while intoxicated.

Squeezing his eyes shut, he attempted to rid himself of those memories. That was all in the past. He had to move on. Darien released a long breath, not even realizing he was holding his it all the way through that last part of Rei.

"...Serenity...Serena...my bunny..."

He vowed he would never cry over someone. Not even if he loved them..he would never cry. But suddenly he realized that it didn't matter any more. And in that moment, Darien started to weep over Serena for the first time in a long while. After a long time he got up and picked up the phone. He called Cindy and gently canceled their date for the weekend. He couldn't face her with this still wounded heart. He needed to get passed loving Serena before he could be with a girl like Cindy.


	13. The Great Fire

Chapter Twelve: The Great Fire

Rei Hino woke up at stir of motion within her room. She sat up and looked around. Everything seemed to be at peace. The priestess let out a sigh of relief. For some odd reason, she thought that some thing was in her room. She chuckled to herself then laid back down. Then another sit of motion passed by her. Her eyes quickly widened and she stayed perfectly still. Something WAS in her room. Her heart began to pace faster as the many images popped in her head. **Damn, Chad for making me watch those stupid horror flicks. It's just my imagination. Get a hold of yourself.**

Rei closed her eyes again. Minutes passed before she heard another noise. This time she could make out what it was. Listening harder she heard a giggle. A familiar giggle at that. Rei sprung up and look nervously around. Searching for a face to match the sound. It was the middle of the night and her room was almost pitch black. The only came from the full moon outside. It provided little to no light at all. Rei could only make out with objects that she had memorized to be there. When her heart started to beat at the normal rate and she was about to claim herself paranoid, the sound came again. Her head jerked to the side of the room where her dresser was set in front of the window. There, she saw an unknown figure siting on a chair. It was sitting straight up and held its hands in its lap. By the slender shape and long hair, and the high pitch giggled it made; Rei sensed it was a woman. She saw the movement of the woman, she was shaking her head as if disapproved, while making a _tsk tsk tsk_ sound. The woman stood and turned to the dresser where a picture of Rei, her grandfather, and mother sat. The woman picked up the picture and sighed.

"You mother is beautiful here. I can see where you get such looks. She has a sense of pride and courage in her. Your grandfather was always a flirt. I miss him dearly."

The priestess just stared at the figure in her room. She had many questions, but seemed to be under hypnoses. Her lips couldn't form the words she wanted to say. The figure put down the picture and stared at Rei. Rei could tell this by the eerie purple glow the eyes gave off. The figure moved only a step closer to her bed and looked down on her.

"W...w...who are you?"

The woman smiled and let out a giggled, this one sounding like the kind of thing that only came out of a ugly monster before it attacked. Only this woman wasn't ugly to Rei. Her face gave off a glow itself somehow, as if it drew the light from the moon. Rei let in a quiet breath, so that the other person couldn't hear how nervous she was. She held up her chin and put a mask of courage over her fear.

"You should be forewarned: I am the most powerful priestess in Japan. No evil dare come in without facing my flame."

The woman's giggle turned into a loud roar of laughter. She placed her hands on her hip and held back her head as she laughed. Rei caught offense to that and narrowed her eyes. She stood up and faced the woman who would laugh at her to her face. The woman's laughter died down. Although when she spoke there was still humor in her voice.

"Then I guess I shouldn't worry, should I? I am not hear to hurt you, Mars. I am here with a message."

Rei was stunned and raised an eye brow, placing her hands on her hips as well. The fear was no longer there, but an atmosphere of familiarity. She lowered her eye brow at this along with her arms. The other woman held a stern face. Rei could tell by numerous of readings, that this person had been through a lot more than she let on.

"Earth is endanger. Without the silver crystal, it will perish at it's next opponent. Earth will fall before a vigorous man. He calls himself Red Beard. Beware of him, for you haven't the power you used to."

Rei gasped at this new information. More importantly, how did this woman know her as Mars? What did she know of the silver crystal? The woman stepped forward and placed both hands on Rei's shoulder. Why did the woman make her feel as if she knows her? When her skin touched Rei's skin, a sense of safety along with great sadness fulfilled her. Rei looked up to meet the woman's eyes, only to see the figure almost in tears.

"There is one thing I must ask of you, Mars. I need you to do something."

"Yes."

"I...I need you to wake..up.."

"huh?"

Rei tilted her head and looked at the woman bewildered. The woman had a steam of tears down her cheeks and then pushed Rei back onto her bed. Rei gasped and opened her eyes. She jolted up from her bed, to see Chad to her side. He had a very worry expression and held her by the shoulders.

"Rei? Rei are you okay?"

The priestess looked around her frantically for the woman. She then faced Chad and sighed.

"I think it is time to call the gang back. There's been a new development."

Later on that afternoon

Outside, Chad swept off dirt and leaves from the steps of the shrine. Rei told him specifically that there would be no visitors today. After her experience last night, she needed to consult the Great Fire. Chad sighed and did was she had ordered him to do. He did not ask about her dream or why she needed to meditate, he knew that it was personal. After he had left her side that night, he checked the calendar. Sadly, it was only a week before everyone returned. It was funny how everybody separated and never looked back..not unless it was a certain day for them to really come back. Chad looked up at the sky and watched the clouds passed by. One week and then it would be the anniversary of Serena's death.

The more Chad thought about it, the more nothing made sense to him. Serena had been acting quite a bit awkward. She had told her friends of a man she had helped. Although when confronted, even by Rei, she would not give out anything about him. Later on, everyone had suspected that whoever he was, was the person that made Serena act different. She would sneak off so often and told no one where she had gone. The strange fact was that she had just disappeared. He had been around when The Scouts and Darien had to tell Luna and Artemis about Serena. They took it hard, but not as hard as Serena's family. They had flown back. Chad remembered Ken going off on Darien for not protecting her, Irene cried endlessly, and Sammy just stayed quiet until he was alone enough to cry himself. He stood there and sighed loudly. His theory of it all, was that they weren't just upset over her death...but the fact that they never knew what happened to her body. There was no where, but the spot she last stood, to place flowers or to grieve.

All those who never knew about Serena being Sailor Moon or the rest of them, sorta just accepted it. As if she wasn't really important. **_Boo hoo, Serena is dead. It was just another life gone. We must accepted it and go on with life. _**That's the kind of message the gave off after hearing of her death. They didn't even ask about a funeral or how the family was taking it. Just shrugged it off. That made Chad's blood boil. All those who claimed to be her friend's while she was alive, never really took affect of her being gone. No life should be thrown around like that. Even if they never really knew her, they should show some respect. Any life should be cherished, even more when it is gone. Then, in a way, it was the positive thing out of all this. No one asked how she died, so non of them had to lie. They all kept quiet and never mentioned anything unless it was when they met.

Chad kept sweeping and then looked back to the shrine. He felt sorry for Rei. She had taken it hard. The first few weeks, she had denied Serena was even dead. Then she went through a stage of her blaming Serena for dying. Rei even went as far as to imporve herself farther, claiming that she would never let any one die on her watch again. Not when she knew she could prevent it. Inside, she blamed herself for not seeing it coming. She saw all the signs and shrugged it off. It wouldn't happen again.

Inside, Rei sat in front of the Great Fire. With her eyes closed and in total meditation, she began to consintrate. It seemed that the only thing that Rei could remember from last night, was the woman's eyes and her message. Purple, glowing eyes, that had both joy and sadness within them.

_...Earth is endanger..._

_...silver crystal... _

_..Earth will fall... _

_...Red Beard..._

_... Beware of him.._

_...haven't the power you used to..._

Rei growled to herself at the message. Her home was endanger and would fall at the feet of a man named Red Beard. Out of bad habit, Rei started to pop her knuckles. The released calmed her nerves somewhat. She opened her eyes and decided to start her meditation over once more.

The priestess tried all morning and afternoon, attempting to get some sort of premonition. Some meaning to all of this. She couldn't concentrate hard enough. There was just too much on her mind. She bent her head down and let out a long breath.

"I wish Serena were here. She could always help me clear up my head by cheering me up."

The thought of her friend's smile, made her smile as well. Tears welled up and she sniffed a little. More than enough "what ifs" and "should haves" came to mind. She should have been stronger back then. Should have seen it coming. What if Serena HAD heard them all discussing her that night? What if she were here now? Things would be so much better. Every one would be so happy and better off. A tear slid down her cheek and she tried to hold back the rest. Images of her beloved friend and princess flooded into her and she could think of nothing more.

A sudden gush of wind swept through the room. Rei snapped her head up and looked towards the back of her. The door was shut and there was no windows. **Where had the wind come from?** She felt the fire getting hotter and turned back too it. The Great Fire had rose to the ceiling blazing wildly. It started to reach out to her, flames snapping at her like whips. She held up her arms to her face, to be sure that the fire didn't hit her. The unnatural wind circulated the room and caused the fire to get out of hand. It slung Rei back against the wall.

When she got her strength built up, she sat up and groaned. Her eyes darted back at the fire. The room was now filled with a presence. It felt sweet, innocent, and purer than ever. The fire shaped a figure within its flames. Rei squinted her eyes to make it out.

"Serena?"

The image was of Serena in her formal white dress. She was smiling and laughing. The sounded was wonderful to Rei's ears, and she crawled to get closer to the fire. She reached out to the image of Serena and then flames shot back at her. She quickly moved away from the fire. The images seemed to shift into another person. Rei couldn't make it out as clear as the one of Serena. All she could tell was that the person in the fire, was the same woman who was in her room last night. The fire shifted back to Serena quickly then back to the other woman. Rei's eyes's got wider as the wheels in her head started to turn.

"...Is Serena...alive?"

AN: THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE IDEAS! I am no longer brain dead and will be working really hard on the next few chapters. I couldn't decide which one I liked best..so I decided to combind them in some sort of odd way. Also for the next few chapters I will publish the names of those in which I got the idea of the chapter from. You are REALLY HELPING ME! I can't express how much I love you guys. Thanks once again. I hope you enjoy the chapter. I'm going to work the best I can to get things going so that I can continue to satisfy everyone. Plus if you have any more ideas..feel free to e-mail me any time. I would LOVE to hear them.


	14. Master Ajax of the Farfalla Temple

Chapter Thirteen: Master Ajax of the Farfalla Temple

Miki walked along the hallways of the temple. He had just arrived and was told that he could find Ajax in the training room. Miki heard the loud grunts of the old man a few feet before he reached the entry way. He found the man finally hitting a punching bag twice then kicking it, then hitting it again. It was Ajax's routine out for the day. Miki leaned up against a pillar of the open door way with his arms crosses on his chest. He loved to stand on the side lines and watch his old master train. The feeling he got from it, would be like having a child watch a dancing performance for the first time. Mesmerized, every move he watched in awe. This was the art of any warrior. A great warrior.

Master Ajax was a man going on in his late 60's and still fit for his age. He stood close to six feet tall. He always stood straight and gave off a fierce demeanor, but once you got to know him, he had a heart of gold. His muscles stretched out, giving him a bird cage body (pretty much he a body like Arnold Schwarzenegger grins). The only thing that gave way to his age, was his face and hair. His face was oval shaped, his eyes were a deep chocolate brown, he had no expressions. His hair was a salt and pepper color, with shoulder length thick locks. He held his hair up in a half pony tail. He had sideburns that reached out and almost touched his thick beard, which matched his eyebrows, that was tied into a thin braid. The only wrinkles he had were on his forehead from thinking too much, and some around the crease of his lips, which he got from laughing so much at the "weak pathetic new comers of the decade"...or so he calls the newbies. His training clothes consisted of a black cotton robe with the sleeves ripped off, it was tied with a red belt with Latin inscriptions at the ends, matching black pants that were almost too loose for him. He had two white bandages wrapped around his wrist and up to his elbows. He wore no shoes or socks..just the way he liked it.

Miki noticed he got in a crouched position, his defensive position, and almost growled at the punching bag. Ajax stepped back a bit, still in his position, then jumped into the air, twirling, and giving the punching bag a swift kick; landing back on his feet. Miki smiled and stood up straight, then clapped his hands. Ajax stood straight at the sound and quickly turned to face the young captain. The older man smiled and walked over to his bag, he pulled out a towel and wrapped it around his neck.

"What do I owe to this visit, Captain?"

Ajax recovered from his tense training mood to friendly. He wrapped his sweaty arm around Miki's neck and had them walk out of the training room. Miki sighed.

"I need some answers."

"I can give you any answer in which my wisdom allows."

The two men walked until they came to the top of the stairs. Miki had Ajax turn around and stare down at the room before them. Ajax nodded as he stared at the butterfly design.

"Kumori, I presume."

"Master Ajax, I believe that my mother's soul is somehow confronting Kumori. How can this be?"

"Hmm..I do not know. Each host that the butterfly spirit possessed has never had such problems. The spirit is very strong and will hold until it is time. Although..."

Ajax trailed off, Miki caught onto his concern and glanced at him from the corner of his eye. The older man stayed quiet for a long moment. He lightly tugged on his braided beard in thought. Miki waited for him to come to a conclusion. Ajax grunted and then chuckled some what.

"How did you come to find out that her former soul was making contact with it's body?"

"Kumori has been acting strange lately. She closes herself up in her bed chambers. Stays in the dark. Talks to her...reflection..s..."

Ajax shot him a questioning look. Miki started to feel jumpy. Mast Ajax stayed calm unless there was something he knew he couldn't handle...and he could handle a lot. Miki reflected his look with a raised eye brow.

"You say..she talks to her reflection?"

"Reflections..apparently there is more than one. She has three mirrors styled to where she can be seen by them in the middle of the room."

"I see."

"What is it, Master?"

"This young woman is stronger than we thought."

"What is going to happen? I mean...if her soul is able to make some contact with her body...what will come of it?"

"What will come of it? Ha, I believe Kumori will have a competitor. No one has been able to control her the way this young woman has. With the rate is going, she may be able to reverse the ritual."

"Crap. That means that she won't be able to go against Red Beard."

"Tsk tsk tsk...I wouldn't say that."

"Huh?"

"You give your mother so little credit. I believe that is what was wrong with her in the first place. If she was given enough praise for her works in the past, she would be confident. Those who thought her as worthless and weak were wrong. I saw her strength long before I trained her."

"You did?"

"Yes. She needs to have faith in herself. She will mellow out to be the person she is meant to be. Give her time."

"We don't have time. We need to get Red Beard now. I can't have him reaching Earth."

Ajax sighed and went back into deep thought. Miki took another step forward so that he was side beside Ajax instead of behind him.

"There is got to be something you can do, Master Ajax."

"I could start having her come here in free time and meditate more. Although I think even that would be a disadvantage. Serena's soul could take that was a weakness and pull Kumori out. You forget that there is a thin line of magic holding Kumori in that body."

"Wh-"

Miki was interrupted by a beeping sound. He pulled out a compact disk and flipped it open. An image of a woman in a private ranking uniform appeared.

"What is it Sumi?"

"Captain, we've pinpointed Red Beard's location. We need you back here."

"I'm on my way."

Miki closed the compact and put it away. He turned to Ajax and grinned weakly.

"We may not need to worry after all."

"We may not. Good luck to you, Captain."

Miki nodded and extended his hand for the older man to take. With a quick shake, Miki teleported back to his ship. Ajax stared at the spot where he was at, then back at the butterfly design on the floor. He grunted at the commotion in his head as logic turned its ugly wheels.

"Something doesn't feel right."

Back on Miki's ship, people were rushing and working fast and hard enough to get things prepared. This was the closest that they would ever really get to Red Beard and needed to be ready for anything. Miki ran into Kumori on the way to the control room.

"Where were you?"

"Out."

"Smartass."

Miki smiled as he glanced back at his comrade. "Comes with the package."

Kumori let out a laugh as the jogged down the corridors. Miki took another glance at his friend and noticed that there was a certain ora about her. He shook his head having his mind distracted by the fact that they were gaining on Red Beard. They finally reached the door and waited for it to slide open. When it did, the two saw that it was just as busy in there than it was throughout the ship.

Miki walked over to his chair and Kumori stood behind him. The crew was shouting out locations, directions, number of distant, time etc, etc. Kumori laid a hand on Miki's shoulder and looked down at him with a smile. Miki concentrated on the screen ahead of him and nervously tapped his fingers on the arms of his chair. So close to Red Beard...so close.

AN: Sorry it took so long to type up..it was hell writing this chapter. I love the ideas you are giving me..don't worry I'll try not to disappoint you in the next few chapters. Just to remind you..I only have maybe...seven chapters left until I'm finished. I've got a really good idea what's going to happen. Grins and laughs evilly Hahahah! cough..hehe..Sorry about that.


	15. The Awaited Encounter Or is it?

Chapter Fourteen: The Awaited Encounter..or is it?

Sweat had drenched both Kumori and Miki as they stopped to take a breather. The two hid behind a stone wall of the destroyed village. Miki closed his eyes and took in a large breath, only to have his lungs scream in pain. He looked over at the silent Kumori as she quietly took her rest. She hadn't said anything since they got there.

Flashback

_**"Alright, men. This is the encounter we've been waiting years for. We got to make it count. Remember one our motto, 'Death before Defeat'. Don't forget it. When we move in, no prisoners. Kill everything that moves. Red Beard has already desecrated these people. Don't be afraid to kill whatever they have turned into."**_

_**Miki looked towards Kumori and saw that she was a daydream state. She is probably thinking of the people that we couldn't save, Miki thought to himself. He cleared his throat and which got her attention. She nodded, answering his unasked question that was clearly saw in his eyes. They headed out in search of Red Beard in his men...only to find out minutes later that it was an ambush.**_

End of Flashback

Miki grabbed a hold of Kumori's hand. She snapped out of her dazed expression and looked at him questioningly. He gave her a reassured smile then let go of it. The two were the only survivors of what group of men that came with them. More shots were heard in a distance and the two began to run again. They had to find a secure place and get their bearings. No back, no weapons, and no where to go. They had no choice but to run.

"Where did he go?" Sounded Miki looking around.

"What do you mean where did he go? He's a ten foot tall giant!"

"Come out...Come out wherever you are!" Shouted a deep evil sounding voice. The sound that would make anything get chills up their spine.

"...that would be him..." sounded Kumori.

Miki observed his surroundings before he jogged to another stone wall. Kumori waited for a sign of safety before leaving her spot. This had not turned out as expected. She had to watch innocent people die in front of her and couldn't do anything for them, but watch. Images of their blood and limp bodies kept coming up, hence the dazed looks she gave Miki. It was so hard to get her head together. Her conscience wouldn't allow her to forget the faces...so many faces.

Realizing she was in one of her hypnotized moods, she quickly snapped out and glanced around where Miki was. When she spotted him, she started to run without waiting for a signal. That turned out to be a big mistake. Everything was too quick for her to remember all the details, for Miki it was as if someone pushed the 'slow motion' on life. There was a blasting sound and then Kumori went down. Miki's eyes widened as he screamed out her name. Without thinking himself, he rushed to help her up. She wasn't moving.

"Kumori!"

Miki had almost reached her body when another blast sounded and then a jolting pain in his side. His mind registered that he had been shot in the side and collapsed on the ground a few feet away from his friend. Miki grunted and lifted his head from the puddle it had landed in. From the shadows, cast by the burning village, came a large buff figure. It came into view where Miki got a moment to look him over. The man was huge compared to the many men Miki has came across in his lifetime. Where he got his height, no one knew, they just feared it. He had dark forest green eyes and almond shaped. His hair was short and spiked up. A thin goute surrounded his mouth and covered his entire chin. In the future it would grow longer, Miki thought. His hair wa a bright, almost orange colored red. It took on the shape and color of fire itself. Red Beard wasn't wearing any type of top. 'Who would if they were that size?' He had silver armor plates covering his shoulders and arms. He had a dark skin coating for pants, which came from his first victim's body. On top of them were almost armor plates covering them. He had a belt of leather and bones wrapped around his waist. He had a gold band around his heard that had red rubies embedded in it. Apparently it was his crown. He had maching bands on his arms and wrists. Around his neck was a leather strap with a sharp tooth from each creature he had defeated. The last part of his attire was the pair of earings. The were silver three ring link hanging above his shoulders. At the end was another pair of diamond shaped rubies. In his right hand he had a long sword and in the other, on of Miki's guns.

Miki glanced back at Kumori's body then back up at his enemy. Red Beard grew closer to her body and must've noticed Miki's despair. The man smiled evilily at Miki and pointed the gun to Kumori's head. The silver headed man growled and quickly tried to crawl to her. Red Beard waited until he was close enough, the used his foot to kick Miki dead in the chest. He went flying a few more feet back, landing up against one of the last stone walls that were still standing.

**Your opponent may seem strong and will probably be the first to knock you down. Let him. He is a coward deep down inside and because he is a coward...he won't be able to resist one last kick. That's when you strike.**

Red Beard lifted up his foot and swung to kick the still body. Inches before it reached her, Kumori held up her hands and grabbed him. He widen his eyes in surprise, as he was caught off guard. Kumori held his foot up and then pulled it out from under him, making him land on his ass. He lost grip of the gun and it was tossed out of reach for any of them. Kumori stood up and looked down up at him. She kicked his sword away from him. She walked over his body, so that she stood above him with her hands on her hips. He looked up at her still confused of what just happened. Kumori stared down at him in pure hatred.

"You murdered millions of innocent people."

That was all she said before she sunk down on him in a straddling position and started to punch him as hard as she could. Every time she saw a face in her mind, she punched him harder. She screamed and shouted, and with every punch she felt so sort of release. In some part of her mind, she thought that she would avenge each innocent with a bloody punch. Kumori felt him become motionless. She swung until there was no more anger in her and only more tears. Tears because of the people that would never live a happy life or grow up because of this monster. She slid off him and to the side crying. All this pain coming from just one man. What would cause someone to be like this? She breathed in and sniffed a few times before looking up at the still body beside her. The man was large, so they could not simply move him. They would have to bury him here. Better yet, completely burn the body and leave it here with his victims. But they needed proof that they did kill him though. Kumori looked at the body and decided to take something from him to give evidence they had. The firs thing she noticed was that stupid crown. That would be her proof. She bent over his body and started to slide the crown of his head when a hand grabbed her wrist. As soon as she looked down at his face, his eyes popped open. Kumori let out a gasp and let go of the crown, trying to escape his grasp. He pulled on her tighter and then pushed her on her back in the mud. He know laid on top of her, pinning her arms above her head. Kumori squirmed beneath him, struggling to get away from him. He laughed and crossed her arms, then held it with one of his hands as the other one trailed down the side of her body.

"You know..I never had someone try to fight me before. It's very refreshing to have new blood."

"You disgusting little pig! GET OFF OF ME! UGH I WILL KILL YOU!"

This only made him laugh louder as if the situation was really funny. Kumori's anger came back, but was suddenly replaced with fear with his hands. She kicked and screamed as much as she could and he wouldn't budge. Red Beard knelt down and pressed his cold dry lips on hers. He tasted awful, Kumori thought to herself. Her lips were sore and probably bruised by now, his hands trailing up her body and landing on one of her breast. He moved his lips in a trail down her neck. Kumori bent her head back and let out the loudest sound she could make. Half scream, half cry. She kicked at him and finally he spread her legs with one of his knees. He lifted his head in a deep lustful voice he called out to her.

"Kumori...do you know how long it's been since I've had a woman? Much less like you?"

"LET ME GO!"

Red Beard moved his hand to her back and started to unzip her suit top. There was a clicking sound and he stopped what he was doing. Kumori's cries were still heard in the back as he turned his head, only to come face to face with a gun. He glanced up at the person who was holding the gun and saw Miki.

"Make another move and I swear I will blow your brains out."

The larger man did what he was told. Miki motioned for him to get up slowly, and he did.

"Put your hands in the air. I want to see them high up. Good...now stay that way."

Miki kept the gun pointed at Red Beard while he bent over and helped Kumori up. She clung to his side and cried in his shoulder. Miki had never seen the brave butterfly spirit

act like this before. She wasn't suppose to cry. To have any feelings at all. But here she was, shaken and crying. He wanted to ask her, but knew it wasn't such a good idea with their enemy so close. Something was up and when this was over, he was going to figure it out. Then the thought clicked. **Serenity?** That meant that the spell was wearing off quicker than they thought. NO wonder she was so damn emotional. It wasn't Kumori who was doing this, it was Serenity. Her soul must be getting stronger. Miki looked down at the figure in his arms. When he looked back up, Red Beard had disappeared. Miki looked around frantically in search but with no success. He cursed out loud.

"Damnit to Hell! WE HAD HIM!"

He felt with each curse, Kumori's body would jolt. Miki sighed and held her with both arms now.

"It's okay, Kumori. We'll find him again."

When they had established a connection with the main ship again, back up arrived to pick them up. Two ships arrived, one for Miki and Kumori, and the other for the fallen soldiers. They thought it was strange that Kumori went in the cruiser and not even attempt to bury the bodies of the villagers. Miki told them that it was a long story and that if they felt like it, to give a proper burial before returning to the ship.

For days on in, Kumori spent her time in her room. By then, every one had heard what had happened. They secretly decided to just let her be until she was ready to move on. As for Miki, he stayed locked up in his work, not wanting to be bothered.

"Miki?"

The silver headed captain looked up from his chair in the control room. He had spent his day just staring out at the large screen. When he heard a voice calling him, he turned around to face Kumori. She looked weak and tired. He must've reflected the same thing, because she was looking him over as well. It took her a moment to gather her settings then stood firmly, as she did before the attack. He raised an eye brow at her new figure. The weakness had passed and she stood in front of him as brave and fearless as if nothing had happened.

"Yes?"

" I have decided that with or without your approval, I'm leaving for a while."

He didn't blame her, why should he? She has just come back from hell. He nodded and stood in front of her.

"I see...and where would you go?"

She was silent for a long time, in her dazed expression again, then to the screen behind him. Kumori pointed and Miki turned around to see nothing but space. He looked back at her questionably. Kumori met his gaze and grew stiff.

"Earth."

Miki went pale and his heart stopped at the planet's name. His crew members, he just now noticed, were staring at the two. Ready for any orders, but also surprised at the location as much as he was.

"You want to go to Earth?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I need some answers. I've been having visions lately of Earth. "

"Visions? Like what?"

Miki's throat went dry. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He saw that her hair was shiny in some parts where the light gathered. He glanced up and saw that her silver strands were now being replaced by a dirty blonde. Her dark glowing purple eyes were fading into a dim shade of midnight blue. Her facial features were becoming younger, and he could tell that she had blood running through her again. Before, she had been so pale and cold that no one could tell is she was alive or dead. Now he could see it. Color was coming back, along with a shiny sparkle in her eyes...The spell was wearing off. He saw that he lips were moving, but no sounding was coming out. He shook his head and heard the last part of her sentence.

" ...I am no longer just Kumori Mika, now. My former soul is taking back the body and we are almost fusing together. In time, there will be only her again..."

Miki cursed under his breath and Kumori caught it. Both were aware of what the disadvantage of losing Kumori were. He closed his eyes and took in deep breaths, then looked at his crew members. Swearing again.

"You heard her. Set our locations to Earth."

AN: Thanks for the reviews! Hope you liked the chapter. I will have the next one read by the weekend! Plus a "Special Suprise" for ya at the end of the next chapter. Well gotta go! LATERZ


	16. Visit to Earth

Chapter Fifteen: The Visit to Earth

AN- For those of you who don't know..I am a big fan of Mars/Venus. If ya even see the PGSM series..you'll understand why.

"Chad move it a little higher. Yeah..wait..no..move it the other way. I need this line to be straight. There we go."

Rei clasped her hands as she looked around the exterior of the temple. Different colored lanterns along thin strings lit up the walls of Cherry Hill. They also lit up on the branches of trees that led the pathway to the temple. Rose petals and cherry blossoms covered the ground all the way down the temple stairs. Every time around this year, Chad and Rei would decorate the land, along with the temple. Chad looked down at his watch.

"Shouldn't they be here soon? It's almost sunset."

"Give them at least another half hour."

Chad went back inside and worked on the refreshments. Rei carried a basket full of strips of paper and started tying them around the place. She wore a serene expression on her face. Placing charms around the area seemed to calm her. It was her favorite part of the normal routine. Rei glanced up at the casting sun and sighed. _Tomorrow. Seven Years._ The priestess sighed again and the wind blew. Any other breeze would have been a cool comfort on the hot summer evening...but this one was different. Strange. Familiar. Whispered voices surrounded her, she turned in circles trying to follow the voices.

_...Earth will fall..._

_...haven't the power you used to..._

_...Beware of him..._

_...Earth is endanger..._

Rei dropped the basket of charms. It tipped over and the wind took them to the sky. The priestess watched as the charms disappeared as did the wind. All was silent, Rei stood there when another sudden breeze spun her around. One that brought her the cheerful voice of a long lost friend. Rei closed her eyes and listened to the sound of it. _Serena? Princess? Is it really you?_

_...Mars...believe..in...me..._

"I do. I do."

"You do what?"

Suddenly the whispers died along with the wind. Rei stopped spinning and turned to the owner of the voice. The sun was behind her and the figure standing in front of her had it's face cast. The rays of the sun brightened the light of the figure's hair. A bright shining golden color that would blind anyone. Rei held one arm up to hide her eyes from the light. She could make out that the figure was a woman. She tilted her head a bit. Her heart stopped at the thought of who it was. She was about to shout out Serena's name, but the figure moved out of the sun's light and Rei could finally see who it was. _Mina_. Rei smiled and waved at the on coming woman. She was more beautiful than she was the last time they saw each other. Mina smiled and opened up her arms to the priestess. She waited a moment before walking to the blonde and they embraced. It felt good to hold Mina after so many months.

"How are you?" The pop idol spoke finally releasing Rei.

"Better. It gets better every year right?"

The priestess sighed and took the time to look over her best friend. Mina had her long glowing hair down. It reached to the beginning of her hips, where he hands now rested. She had a beige colored tank top that fit loosely on her with skin tight blue jeans. She wore brown, low heel, sandles that made her just a tad taller than Rei. Her jewlery consisted of two pearl earings, a blue jean watch, and a long chained necklace with a charm on the end of it, with the japanese symbol for fire on there. Rei took interest of the charm a blushed. She met Mina's eyes and realized that she had been staring at Rei as well. Mina admired Rei's outfit. It was simple, as usual, a plain red t-shirt that raised just above her stomach, jeans, and tennis shoes. No jewlery, no make up. Just plain simple Rei. The way Mina remembered her to be. The two smiled and let out embarressing chuckles for staring. Both cursing _it would never work_

Chad walked out with trays of prepared goods and laid them on tables set. He looked up and smiled at Mina. He gave her a short wave before turning around and walking back inside. Rei was about to speak again, but was interrupted by voices. This time the voices of distant friends. Mina and Rei turned to the stairs that led to the temple and saw that Ami, Greg, Luna, and Artemis were walking up. They all smiled and waved. Greg let go of his fiance's hand and allowed her to walk in front of him. The three scouts embraced in a group hug. Greg, Luna and Artemis all stood to the side and smiled at the girls laughing and screaming.

"Am I took late for the party?"

Everyone's gaze turned to the new arrival and saw the tall amazon. The final scout had come home. The girls opened their arms to Lita. Chad walked out with the last of the goodies and sat them on the table. He laughed at the sight. Rei turned to him as he stuck his tounge out.

"Told ya they would come!" she shouted and stuck out her tonuge to him. The group laughed and started walking over to the temple. Chad looked around as if searching for something.

"Hey, we're missing the Tsukinos, Andrew, and Darien."

The group looked around then at their individual watches. Mina chimed in and informed them that she called Andrew and that he would be a few hours late. His flight from Africa got delayed at the last moment. Greg placed his hands in his pant pockets and said that he had contacted the Tsukinos before their plane took off. Apparently they had to wait and pack until after Sammy's graduation.

"So what about Darien?"

Luna and Artemis leaped onto one of the tables and glanced at each other. Artemis cleared his little cat throat to get everyone's attention. They turned towards him and he met Luna's eyes. Luna sighed and took the cue to tell them since Artemis was too chicken.

"We saw him on the way here. It seems he decided to take an early walk around the park. Last we saw him, he was going towards..the..um..spot."

Their heads bowed for a few silent minutes. It was only right for Darien to want to be their first. No one said anything, but they all thought about the same thing. He wanted to be there because he always believed himself responsible for her death. It was only right...

At the park; about the same time

The sun was sitting just above the horizon of the lake. It's magnificent colors of orange and yellow played on the surface of the water. The wind's soft breeze moved the water right along and made the sparkles dance. The sky was dark behind the trees, an almost midnight blue. It was shades of bright colors nearer to the sun it was. Colors of gold fading into orange, that moved into pink which only turned into a light violet and finally that midnight blue. The early stars started to show, barely seen to the human eye. Outside, there was no one around, not even the couples that would take their romantic strolls before returning home. A dark headed doctor sat on one of the benches looking out at the lake, mesmerized by its wonderful colors. Almost as if it were a painting from an artist's imagination, he thought to himself. He looked down at the clear, aqua colored lake and the light from the sun. **Just like her eyes**. He moved his gaze from the water to the remaining sun. He closed his eyes and absorbed the heat from it.** Just like her hair..her warmth...her very presence**. He opened his eyes and smiled at the image he was creating of his love. **So beautiful...so loving...so...Serena... **He took in a breath and closed his eyes again to hold in more tears. The man realized it was getting later each moment he stayed there and he should probably get going so that he wouldn't be late.

Darien stood up and walked back to the concrete path of the park. In his hands were three different colored roses. A white, for purity, innocence. A red, for love and passion. A pink, the mixture of the white and red rose...her favorite color. He looked down at his long stem roses and chuckled. She loved them, every time he would surprise her with one, she loved them. The very look in her eyes made his whole day. Darien continued to walk and think about his blonde hair angel, until he was stopped by a sight of someone else. There was no one else in the park but him, he was sure of it. But there before him, stood a young woman facing him. Although, her head was down, observing something on the ground. Darien blinked and realized that the young woman was beautiful. She had long silver hair that fell around her shoulders. Pale white skin, and a very fine figure on her. The woman was built, not like a man, but like a woman should be with her muscles. He could tell she worked out with her arms, maybe lifting something heavy around a lot. His eyes trailed down and saw that she had strong calf muscles on her legs. She runs, he thought. The young woman, he realized, was wearing a pink summer dress. No shoes? She wore a necklace with a butterfly charm hanging just between her chest. She looked up and for a long time, met his eyes. They stared at each other for what seemed an eternity.

Few minutes before Darien showed up

The ship had placed an invisible shield around it. While Mika, Kumori, and a few hand selected memebers flew to the planet in a crusier, the crew and ship would orbit Earth till their return. Everyone had split up earlier that day and decided to explore the land. Kumori was driven to Japan by a force within her. All the answers lied there on that small country. She was amazed by how much she had actually missed. This was her home and she didn't even know it until she started walking around town. Memories of her old life played in her mind and she was led to places that seemed so distant before. Now everything was coming back to her. She could recall almost all the events that took place within her lifetime. It felt wonderful..simply...wonderful to breathe in the air here.

"Earth has changed so much..yet it's as if I left it the same."

Kumori continued to walk around Tokyo and found her way back to the park. She stopped short of the spot she remembered last. That one spot that sent chills done her spine. Beside a large tree, was a concrete path farther into the park. There was a small hole in the path, as if someone has stood there. Kumori crossed her arms. Someone had stood there...she had. Her last day home, she had stood in that same spot and allowed someone to thrust a sword into her guts. The man's eyes had such passion in them and in an instant it all disappeared. Pain and lost replaced the love he had for her. She remembered wanting to cry, remembering that he had cried for her. Kumori walked closer to the spot until she was standing over it.

Kumori was in a deep thought when she heard footsteps and then silence. She slowly lifted her head, only to meet the eyes of a handsome man. He wore a navy polo shirt and slacks. She focused on his eyes, his deep azure eyes. BY the looks of him, she could see he was surprised to see someone their in the park with him. Although now that she thought about it, it was odd that no one else was there. Just the two of them staring at each other. Kumori didn't like the way he was looking at her. She blinked and once the eye contact was lost, Darien shook his head. He cleared his throat and moved towards Kumori. Not liking being too close, she took a few steps back. Keeping her senses on high alert and heart beating slowly.

Darien raised an eye brow at the woman as she moved back. He realized that she seemed tense around him. Maybe she had caught him checking her out. His cheeks flushed at that thought. It's not like he meant to, it was systematic. He couldn't peel his eyes away from her. She had a familiar presences about her. He made a note of that and placed it in a file in his head.

"What are you doing here?" He asked finally.

Kumori looked around for an escape, but found none. She was stuck with him, she had to be polite. Darien looked up at her from the spot he was staring at, when she didn't answer. The two made eye contact again and Kumori broke away once more. She wasn't stupid enough to get pulled back into those eyes again.

"I-I'm.." Kumori let out a breath and stiffened up. "I'm just here to pay my respects."

"Ohh..." was all she heard. She looked up to see that he had knelt at the hole in the pathway. He had placed three roses in it. Kumori smiled at them, remembering she loved roses. Darien stood up and glanced back up at the young woman. Kumori didn't want to be there anymore and nodded her ehad. She brushed shoulder to shoulder with him and her heart almost leaped out. His touch. The sudden urge to be held in his arms. She closed her eyes and swallowed, trying to get rid of her dry throat. She opened her eyes again and started to walk off. Darien stood there staring at the hole.

"How did you know her?" He said quietly. Kumori froze and sighed. She sensed Darien turning around to watch her back. Kumori turned her head slightly to see him out of the corner of her eye.

"...Let's just say it was like looking in to a mirror...she was my own reflection."

That was all Kumori could say before she walked off. Darien watched as she disappeared from the park. He didn't even know what she had said until it sunk it. Darien narrowed his eyes at her words that now rang in his mind. He blinked and looked frantically for her. Little did he know that a silver headed man had been watching the entire scene behind a tree.

At a hotel

Kumori checked in to her room and took the elevator up. When she opened the door, Miki was standing before the window. She sighed and walked in completely. Miki didn't even turn around to greet her. He just stood there looking out at Tokyo with his hands clasped to his back.

"Well today's been long enough."

She plopped herself on a twin bed and folded her arms behind her head. Miki still stood there. Kumori raised an eye brow. Something was up.

"What's wrong now?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yeah YOU! I SAW YOU IN THE PARK!" Miki's voice raised as he turned around. A vein was popping out of his forehead. His face was flushed red with anger. Kumori sat up and raised her eye brow. Her voice rose to his level.

"YOU WERE SPYING ON ME?"

"IT'S A GOOD THING I DID! YOU ARE JEOPARDIZING THE MISSION, KUMORI!"

"JEOPARDIZING IT? HOW THE HELL DO YOU GET ME JEOPARDIZING THE MISSION WHEN ALL I'VE DONE IS WALK AROUND TOKYO?"

"YOU CAME IN CONTACT WITH SOMEONE FROM YOUR PAST!"

"My-"

Kumori, now standing, shut her mouth. She had a disbelieving expression on her face. In her mind, she went through the events of the day. When it took her too long to answer, Miki moved around to the other side of the bed. He stood in front of her, bending his head down to look at her. Fury written all over him.

"THAT'S RIGHT, KUMORI! I SAW YOU!" Miki growled.

"THE LOOK IN BOTH YOUR EYES! THE ORA AROUND YOU! THE ATMOSPHERE WAS SO THICK WITH LUST THAT I'M SURPRISED YOU COULD BREATHE!"

Kumori's hands became fists. She narrowed her eyes and looked up at the yelling man. Who the hell was he talking about? She had bumped into a few people in the street and on the way to the park. Surely she hadn't felt anything for any of them. Then the thought of the young man in the park. The last one she saw before coming to the park. The sudden urge to be held. Was that what Miki was talking about?

"...stop yelling you damn fool. I don't even know the man...let alone him coming from my past. We met at the park and spoke a few words..that's all..OR WERE YOU NOT LISTENING CLOSE ENOUGH?"

"UGH! THAT IS STILL CONTACT! DON'T YOU GET IT? YOU CAME IN CONTACT WITH ENDYMION..THE KING...SERENA'S BOYFRIEND...THE BODY YOU ARE HOSTING!"

Kumori went breathless. It was as if that bit of information was a hit to her gut. The name of the man sent her heart flying, although she didn't understand it. She searched memories of the man. Before, he was always faceless, only a character from the stories she heard from the reflections. He was real, he had a face and a name to go with it. Flashes of the lifetimes she had with him raced. She closed her eyes and saw him..smelt him...heard his soothing voice..his touch. Oh the very thing she wanted in the park. His arms around her. Kumori opened her eyes to see a bewildered man. No more anger or raging fury..but confused. As if he didn't know what she was doing.

"...Endymion..."

Miki looked deeper into his friend's eyes and saw that the purple color was fading. It was merely a shade now, almost consumed by ocean blue. Her hair, he saw, had strings of blonde in them. He could feel her presence, no longer like a warrior, but like a human being. He could barely see her glowing faintly, then disappeared within a blink. Kumori was fading, he thought. She is becoming Serena again and within a matter of time..Kumori would no longer exist in this world.

"...damn..."

Okay, bare with me. But I am almost finished with this fanfic. I am thinking of starting another one. Here is a preview. If you like it, then I will attempt to make my second fanfic. Enjoy!

SPECIAL SURPRISE

"Superstar Princess"

Every star has a secret. Tsukino Usagi , famous pop idol, has the biggest secret of them all: she's a princess in disguise. What happens when she goes on a tour of Japan?

A slim figure with long tight red curls flowing off her shoulders walked within a dark room. The woman had on a violet business suit on (tank top, jacket, and a knee-length skirt; all the same color). She moved to the large window by a queen size bed and opened the blinds. Bright blinding rays of light filled the room, making the other figure of the room turn over on it's side. The head was covered with beige silky sheets. The red head woman smiled and walked over to the bed. She relieved her feet of the purple heels she was wearing, stepped on to the bed, then started jumping.

"TIME TO WAKE UP, _YOUR HIGHNESS_!"

The woman said sarcastically. The figure in the bed propped up and sat, looking up at the woman bewildered. The other figure was a woman as well with long blonde locks. Her crystal ice blue eyes shot an evil glance at the red headed woman as she leaped off the bed.

"Come on, you slept in. We have to get your ready for your trip."

"Beth, what on earth are you talking about?"

"Your tour starts next week, we've got to get you ready."

"Why was I not informed about this?"

"Because it's suppose to be a surprise of where you are going."

"And just where is that?"

"Japan."

The blonde's eyes grew round and wide at the mention of the country. She jumped out of bed and stood in front of the woman. Her face bright and happy, with no trace of sleep in sight. She clasped hands with the red head and they both started to jump up and down.

"WE'RE GOING TO JAPAN AHHHHHH!"

The two screamed and jumped back on the bed as the danced around happily. The door opened to four men poking their heads in with a frantic expression. Usagi noticed them to be her personal body guards. The girls looked at them and back at each other.

"WE'RE GOING TO JAPAN!"

All four men walked in fully and started laughing and shouting for joy. The blonde grasped her friend's neck.

"OH BETH YOU ARE THE BEST MANAGER...EVER!"

Beth moved the men out of the pop artist's room and told her to be read within 30 minutes. Usagi walked over to the window and crossed her arms on her chest. She peered out at the ocean and closed her eyes. Home...she was going home for the first time in ten years. Maybe when she sang out, they would hear her. The very people she's been searching for all her life. Usagi sighed and began to dress and pack.


	17. Changes and Respects

**Chapter Sixteen: Changes and Respects.**

AN: Sorry for the late chapter. Semester Test..getting outta school and..well..everything else. All in all..I realized a very important fact about myself...I am the laziest procrastinator in the WORLD...or at least in Arkansas. I'll try my best in the next few chapters. Bare with me. I am almost done...and secrets will be reveals..hehehe..cough Okay...I'll end the blabbering and go on with the story.

It was well into the night before Kumori could sneak out of the hotel room. After Miki found her in the park earlier, he forbid her to leave the room. She huffed at his decision and sat in front of the t.v. until Miki was sound asleep. Kumori had changed into jean and a sweater that Miki had bought her when they first arrived. The crew wanted to make sure that they blended in with humans. They would change their hair color, or style, and mix a lot of clothes up to mix in with their own fashions. Miki was the stubborn one out of all ten people. He didn't want to lose his long silver hair, he was very proud of it, and that had always been his trademark. It took a LOT of force to sit him down and redo almost everything about him. First, the stylist chopped off all his long strands. His hair came right below his ears and rounded his head, the back was shaved so that his new hair layered over his naked neck. With banks clinging to his eyes, not revealing them (He looks like Yoshito Endou in PGSM..without the Zoicite outfit on). The next thing the girl did, was color it a dark shade of brown, almost a shade of black. Everyone noted that he gave off the appearance of King Endymion. Miki didn't take it all that well.

Kumori didn't need that much of a make over. The stylist only cut a few inches off of her hair, now only at her shoulders. Miki insisted that she put contacts in, so that her blue eyes didn't show as much. He couldn't have anyone recognizing her because them. He also insisted that she not wear any of her black leather outfits. Everything piece of her clothing turned into skirts and dresses in the most HIDEOUS coloring...PINK! Kumori nearly gaged as she saw the bright girly color. It was bad enough that some strands in her tiny braids had a shade of pink in them, but now she had to wear the color as clothing.

The silver headed woman changed into her usual black attire in the bathroom and made her wait downstairs. She threw on a leather skin tight trench coat to go over the outfit so that no one saw what she wore. As soon as she stepped outside her breath fogged and her skin was covered in bumps. Kumori reached into her coat pockets and laced her hands through leather, elbow length gloves. She zipped up the last little part of her coat and snuggled in it. Usually her senses were on high alert, but tonight she only wanted to release herself from engagement. She left her intuition sink low within her thoughts that she didn't even noticed a man drinking a cup of coffee watch her go. Once she was out of hearing sight the man lifted up the collar of his jacket and spoke into a star shaped pin.

"Captain Miki, the subject has left the area.. Would you like us to follow her?"

There was a silence for a moment and then the voice of the once silver headed leader spoke.

"Yes, stay close. I'm sending Sumi and Aiden with you. Be sure not to be noticed. I want to know where she is going."

"Aye. I'll report back within an hour."

The man waited until he saw a neon blue haired woman step out of the alley way. She wore a silk sky blue shirt and purple jeans. She had a navy scarf on with matching cotton gloves and a black thin jacket on. Her blue hair were in high braids on either side of her head (imagine Serena's hair style, only shorter and in braids). Another man appeared from on the other side of the street on a bench. He appeared to be reading yesterday's newspaper. He was short for a man, maybe 4'9 in height. His hair was a light sandy brown color, pixie style. He wore a business suit and old thick glasses. The first man made eye contact with them and nodded. Sumi and Aiden walked towards him for their instructions.

"Okay, here it is. Captain wants us to follow her and find out where she sneaking off to. In about an hour I am going to report back. Sumi I want you to head east of her. Keep a good 20 feet away from her. Make sure she does NOT see you. Aiden, I want you to head west of her. Same thing applies to you."

The two nodded and started walking off. The other young man headed to where their target was and follow from behind. To what he could make out of it, she was heading for the Cherry Hill Shrine. What would she be going their for? Late night fortune.

Finally everyone had arrived at the shrine. Darien was the last to appear around nine. The Scouts noted that he had been acting, well to put it in nice terms, a 'little out of it'. Rei decided to wait until the Tsukinos and Andrew were asleep before confronting him out his behavior. Rei smiled as Sammy walked passed her to get to his room, holding a glass of milk. No matter how old he looked, he was still the same old Sammy as always.

Once everyone was secured, Rei searched for Darien. After about ten minutes of walking around the temple, she spotted him outside. In the moonlight, he sat on the top stairs of the hill. His knees were held against his chest with his arms wrapped around them in place. Rei sighed and slowly waltzed over to him and sat next to him. For a while, they didn't speak. Only sat there and gazed up at the stars...the moon. Both thinking of their lost princess. Rei was the first to break the silence. Her voice sounded razor sharp in Darien's ears, but it was better than that annoying silence.

"How is Cindy?"

"She's good."

"That's good. Work?"

"You know me..I love children...so it's great. I just seem to have no energy lately."

"I know what you mean. I think all of us have been going through a weak spell."

"Listen Rei, I want to cut to the chase. Mina called me while I was in New York. She mentioned that something was up? Mind feeling us in?"

Rei sighed and looked away from the sky. She wanted to wait until later to do this. But apparently Darien had other things in mind. Being Endymion, she had no rite to refuse his request. Darien watched as Rei stood up and wipe the dirt off her jeans. She held out her hand for him to get up. He took it and wiped off his jeans.

"Call the Scouts out of their rooms. Make sure you don't disrupt anyone else."

Rei began to walk away, when Darien called out to her. The question in his eyes, and she saw it. The priestess smiled.

"Going to the Meditation Chamber. Bring everyone in there. I will prepare the fire."

Rei walked away and Darien stared out at her then shook his head. The others worried about how strange she had gotten over the past years. Darien knew better though. After what they had been through, she was his best friend and he knew her better than anyone...well there was Mina..but that was it. Darien made his way to each of the Scouts' rooms and rounded them up. They were all in their pjs and wiping away sleepy from their eyes. The girls and Darien silently made it to the Meditation Chamber. Lita slid open the door and revealed Rei in her priestess outfit, near the fire. She was chanting quietly, rocking back and forth on her knees. Everyone raised their eye brows and nodded in agreement to just walking in and leaning against the wall. Mina was the last to come in, so she was the one to close the door. Without looking at them, Rei spoke clearly.

"Sit behind me. Clear your thoughts and focus on the fire."

"What's this all about, Rei?" asked Lita.

Rei chose not to speak, but start chanting again. They girls glanced at each other and shrugged. Each sat behind Rei in a line. Ami and Lita sat at her left, while Mina sat next to her, and Darien to Rei's far right. For ten minutes they sat this way, on their knees, clearing their minds, watching the fire. Ami looked up and passed glares with Lita and Mina. Lita opened her mouth to say something when the fire caught every ones attention. Their eyes locked onto the flames that began to grow larger. Rei opened her eyes and relieving a breath she had caught at the beginning of the ritual. A shadowy silhouette formed within the fire. The girls were in awe at this image and concentrated harder to make out the figure. As they did this, the image became larger, until it was on the face that needed to be revealed.

"Who is it?" called out Ami.

The flames grew wider and hotter. They started to shoot out at the Scouts making a whipping sound. It made them jump back a bit, only Rei sat there watching the image grow clearer. Darien's eyes rounded themselves as the images came into view. A silvered headed woman with violet eyes. She appeared to be sad and unhappy. It was the woman from the park, Darien realized. As if Rei heard his thoughts, she turned to him with a questioning expression.

"You know this woman, don't you?" Rei sounded, almost accusingly. The other girls turned from the image to Darien. He sunk back as a child who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Rei took one last glance at the image in the fire, before throwing water on it. She walked out of the room, beads of sweat running down her face. She hadn't realized how close she was to the fire or how hot it had gotten. her vision blurred for a moment and she placed a hand on the wall. Arms wrapped around her waist to hold her up. She turned to face Mina holding her up and smiled. Grateful for the blond's support. The feeling was replaced with an overwhelming emotion she hadn't quite figure out. Rei stood tall again and began to move to her room. The Scouts in a straight line, tailing behind her. Darien at the end, his head bowed, the image of the woman flashing in his mind.

The group made it to Rei's room. She walked around the table and sat down at the end. Like old times, the girls got in their same spots at the table. Darien feeling like an odd ball, stood at the door. The silent priestess poured already made tea into the girls cups. Just like old times, Mina noted and then smiled. Rei motioned for Darien to come sit by here. She poured him some tea and then herself. She drank slowly. Everyone watched her as she sat there in silence, as usual, finishing her cup, then pouring more. After her third cup of tea, Rei placed it in her lap and glanced down at it.

"Serena is alive."

Ami's mouth dropped, Lita choked on her tea, and Mina spit her tea out. Rei gave the girls a moment to take in the news. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that Darien sat as she did with the tea in his lap. What she didn't noticed was that he had completely froze and his shaking hands were the only part of him moving. He had sat the cup in his lap and held onto as if it were his life jacket.

"WHAT!" The girls shouted in union.

"Hush! You'll wake them up!"

The room went silent again, the theme of tonight's events. Darien attempted to place the cup on the table, but failed by dropping it. The glass tea cup crashed to the floor, making echoing sounds, while the tea splashed on the floor and wall. Not even realizing what happening, he held his hands up near his face, watching them tremor. No one made a move to clean up the mess. Taking in only the surprising fact that their princess was..alive. Rei now knew this was the time to explain her assumption.

"A few weeks ago. I received a dream..or premonition..or whatever it was. A woman..the woman in the fire...came to me. She gave me a message. The very next morning I wanted to consult it with the fire. The woman appeared again in the flames..as it did tonight. Then an odd thing happened. The woman turned into the princess and then back again. Again I recieved the same message...only it was earlier today. I heard her voice in the wind. When Mina arrived, it was as if I was looking at HER. This makes me believe that she is alive on some level and that this silver headed woman KNOWS where to find here. Serena is trying to warn us through this young lady.:

"Warn us? Of what?" Lita interupted.

"...of a new enemy...one that supposably will rule Earth..."

"What exactly did this silver headed woman tell you?" added Ami.

Rei recited the exact words that the woman had given her, and then what she heard from the princess. Everyone was, yet again, in awe. The very fact that Serena was alive brought back a new hope in their hearts.

"So..she's somewhere out there...?" sang Mina happily.

"...no..." Darien finally said within a low whisper. The girls turned to face the man with his head bowed. All but Rei, who had expected it.

"She's not somewhere out there. She's right here. In town no less."

"How do you know this?" chimmed in Lita

"I saw her..talked to ..her..I didn't know who she was at first..but the vibe I got...I coulda sworn it was the same as Serena's."

Darien recollected his memories of arriving in Tokyo, buying flowers, sitting by the lake, and then running into the mysterious woman. He told them that she was standing RIGHT where Serena had stood last. That she mentioned paying respects to the dead. They were astonished that they had a lead, after seven years, of knowing where their beloved princess was. That she was not dead, as they thought. Although why wouldn't she come to them directly? Why did the other woman have to confront them?

The three of Miki's crew followed Kumori for more than an hour. The leader had stopped behind a tree as Kumori went through the park. He reported to the captain of her whereabouts and asked for more instructions. Miki only told him to follow her, if she got into any trouble to bale her out. The man nodded as though his boss was in front of him. He began to follow her again. They found her standing in a particular spot in the park. Just standing there, stiff as a board. Images and flashes that weren't her own.

_**"YOU LIE!"**_

_The stranger laughed whole hearty , if he even had one at all. Endymion grew angrier. Venus narrowed her eyes suspecting something from this man. She spoke up._

_**"Then who killed her? You?"**_

_Tuxedo mask nor the scouts could hold it any longer They powered up as the prince charged. The silver headed man merely smiled as he held out his cape. Endymion neared him he held out his sword to get a clear shot of the man's chest. As if everything were going in slow motion Endymion aimed. The stranger lowered his cape to reaveal Serena in her princess dress and hair down. She held an almost heartbreaking expression. The scout's attacks had hit her all at once, yet she still stood. Before he could stop himself, his sword went straight in her. The man smiled watching the sight from the side._

_**"No...YOU killed her?"**_

_The scouts gasped in fear and ran towards their falling princess. The strange man had vanished silently. Serena stood their with her hands placed on his shoulders not even looking at anyone, only open space. Her eyes slowly met Endymion's as a single drip of blood streamed down the side of her lips. She curled her lips into a smile and thrusted herself closer to him in a hugging embrace. Serena grunted at the full length of the sword in her. Endymion began to cry and held her tightly calling her stupid for doing that. She lowered his head with her hands and whispered._

_**"...Thank You..."**_

FLASH

_Within a dark room Serena woke up with a gasp. It took her a few minutes to register where she was at and what had just happened. Her hands roamed over her abdomen where Endymion's sword had went through. She had wanted to cry at the pain she had experienced, but remembered why it HAD to happen._

_**"Forgive me, Love...forgive me everyone."**_

****

**FLASH**

_In the same dark room, Serena was preparing herself for the ritual. She wore a dark black dress and her hair down. A servant knocked on the door and walked in._

_**"Miss? It's time."**_

_Serena turned to him and nodded. She took one more look at herself in the mirror. After a moment of this she shook her head. Refusing to cry and feel sorry for herself. She chose this for herself and she wasn't backing down._

_**"...I'm so sorry my love...it is for the sake of good..."**_

****

**FLASH**

_A new kind of light formed from her tears and a pink sparkle rose. She understood what it was and nodded as it took a figure. The sparkle grew from her tears and soon formed. An exact copy of her, only it was warm, happy, and full of love. The opposite of the form she took now. The pink, sparkling version of herself placed her hands on Serena's face. She wiped away her tears and then disappeared. Last, but not least, the final spirit came forth: The Butterfly. It swirled around Serena and then flew into her mouth, making her gasp. Serena's eyes grew dark and cold, her hair turned into a white color. The animal Spirits traced along her hair placing a rainbow tint to it, only to be seen in the light of the moon. One by one, they undressed her and gave her new gifts. Serena lifted her head up and screamed as the darkness faded and became one with her._

_**"Do you know who you are?"**_

__

_**"It will take a while before you can take a hold of what is going on. I will guide you."**_

_The man motioned for them to walk up the flight of stairs. As they reached the top, the woman stopped in her tracks. The man stopped noticing her absence and turned._

_**"...m-..my name is...Ku...Kumori Mika."**_

_This time the woman stood straight up and held a superior presence. The man smiled and nodded._

_**"Welcome home."**_

**_END OF FLASHES_**

But it wasn't home. This was not her. This woman which she possessed wasn't her. She was someone else. Someone important. But not Kumori Mika. She wasn't Kumori.

Kumori gaped at the hole in the concrete. This wasn't the key to her memory, she had to find out where though. The anger in her had been building up for some months now. The women in her mirrors had warned her of the secretcy that Miki had kept from her. He had never told her about the body she possessed. Unlike the other times in history, her spirit was informed of the person she was. Miki only told her of her mission. He was cold and stone hearted. The mission was alway on his mind and nothing else. There was something wrong with that. Kumori felt it in the very bones she had in the body. She shouldn't be here. This person's soul had a strong power to it. Whatever her future held, she needed no help from the Butterfly spirit. Nor anyone else. The power surged through her body and a small faint glow surround Kumori. The silver headed woman held up her hand and observed how her own traits become something else. Then the snapping of twigs caught Kumori's attention. The glow shimmered down into nothing and stopped. Kumori turned around and narrowed her eyes. She listened closely for the sounds around her.

"Whoever's out there, you have ten seconds to leave." Kumori pulled out one of her guns and unlocked the safety. "Or else."

The sounds ceased. Kumori aimed her gun out at arms length and pointed into the dark. She heard heavy breathing and a familiar stench. The smell of a street hot dog with everything on it. The only person that was sick enough the have everything on that hot dog was...

"RAID! You sorry son of a..." she stopped her sentence to sniff the air more. Two more were out there. "Sumi! Aiden! Get your assess out of those trees now!" It was quiet for a minute before more twigs started to snap and then foot steps were heard. Raid was the first, walking up behind her. She swung around to aim her gun at him. Aiden and then Sumi appeared after, Kumori doing the same. She scuffed and rolled her eyes. Raid sighed and cocked his head to the side.

"What gave us away?" he said smugly.

"You nasty breath. Seriously, when you stop to get those hot dogs, bring a breath mint."

The other two bowed their heads and snickered and Raid shot them a death glare. The sounds stopped. Kumori narrowed her eyes and then shook her head at the three. She switched the safety on her gun and put it away.

"Miki sent you didn't he?"

The three bowed their heads guilty and Kumori rolled her eyes. She crossed her arms on her chest and tapped her foot. Damn Miki for treating her like some child. This proved her point. He was hiding something from her and didn't want her to find out. Kumori turned around in the direction she was going. The Cherry Hill Shrine was maybe five blocks from here. What was at the shrine, she wondered. Deciding not to think about it too much tonight, she turned to the three crew memebers. Another day, tomorrow, yes, tomorrow she will go on a journey. Rather they followed her or not, she was going to find out what was at the shrine. Kumori slid her hand in her trench coat and pulled out a single white rose. She studied the beautiful flower before she placed it in the hole.

"You can tell Miki, I was only paying my respects to the dead. He should too."


	18. Happy Reunion

Chapter Seventeen: One Happy Reunion

AN: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! That really boosted my esteem. Also thanks for being patient with me. I promise its almost over. Only a few more chapters left. This chapter is going to be sorta short..just fair warning, but I'll pick up on the next chapter. Oh, also I was being sarcastic with the title..you'll understand.

Morning had broke and the group at the shrine had been restless. Today, seven years ago, was marked the worst day ever. Although, the Scouts had a new found hope. Their princess was alive somewhere and trying to contact them. The only thing to do, was to search out the silver headed woman. Maybe she knew the way to release her.

By eight o'clock everyone met in the main chamber of the shrine. There, they sat on their knees and waited for Rei and Chad to server breakfast. Luna and Artemis had walked through the doors greeting the humans. Out of habit, Artemis climbed into Mina's lap and purred as she caressed his back. Luna shook her head and climbed on to Darien's lap, he doing the same to her. At that time Rei and Chad came out carrying trays of the hot food. They placed the china down in the middle of the table.

"Rei I am so proud at how much you've approved in the kitchen. You'll be a natural house wife some day." Mrs. Tsukino said as she grabbed for some bacon. Rei lifted her eyes to meet Mina's eyes and they shared a moment. It quickly ended when Artemis cleared his throat. Mina let a chuckle pass through her lips and she looked down at the white feline.

"You want some bacon, Artemis?"

The cat's head lifted and he nodded. Mina took a piece from her plate and fed Artemis. Rei poured some milk in a saucer and handed it to Mina. "Thanks." She sat the saucer next tho her plate and waited for the cat to finish his meat. Luna sighed and glanced at Mina.

"If you spoil him like that, he won't ever come home."

The group shared a laugh and went back to eating. Darien decided to do the same and get Luna some food. Artemis saw the joy in her eyes and made a face, then mimicked her words.

"If you spoil her like that, she won't ever come home." Again the group laughed and the cats glared at each other before shaking their heads. Breakfast had been filled with chatter about each other's lives. They discovered that Sammy was going to move back to Japan and attend Tokyo University. He said that he was studying to become a economist. They all congratulated him and Rei offered the shrine as a temporary home while he was in school. He agreed to stay, but would pay the normal estimation on rent. The other chatted about what was going on in the rest of the world.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well...well...well..Look what we got here."

Kumori crossed her arms on her chest (as usual) and tapped her right toe. She had followed Miki early this morning only to wind up here. In front of her Miki was squatted down with flowers at hand. There they were, seven years later, in the place their adventure started. Miki tensed up at her smug sounding voice and stood straight. Kumori walked forward and wrapped her arms around her neck, placing her chin on his shoulder. Both looking down at the hole in the ground. She smiled as she turned to look at his expression. Miki rolled his eyes, knowing she was waiting for his reason for being up.

"A birdie told me I should pay my respects. That's all I'm doing."

"It's only right. She is your mother."

"Was..she WAS my mother."

"Whatever."

They stood in that position for some time, just watching the spot. Kumori finally ruffled his short hair and moved back. He sighed and turned to her. She had noticed that he had tears in his eyes, an that one had slipped. She traced her hand along the side of his face and captured it. She held her index finger to her eyes and observed the tear, then placed it on the opposite side of her face. Miki grew suspicious and Kumori smiled.

"You cried for the both of us."

He smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her waist. The two walking out of the park. Before reaching the entrance a loud blast was heard. The two swung around and watched as a group of humans were being attacked. Miki realized who the attackers were, but he wondered if Kumori would. Surrounding the group were ninja looking youmas. Kumori grabbed at one of her daggers at her side. She saw the man from yesterday. Miki narrowed his eyes as he watched his friend hesitate, which she had never done before. He stole a quick glance at the group of people and swore under his breath.

" EVIL SPIRITS DISPERSE!"

"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!"

"OAK EVOLUTION!"

"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM!" (I'm just going with the attacks I remember)

The four woman, all in sailor uniforms, made a circle around five innocents. Kumori kept her eye on a certain man in a tuxedo and mask. He threw steal tipped roses and fought off some of the offenders with his cane. Miki grabbed Kumori and started pulling her out of the park.

"We got to go!"

Kumori wouldn't budge, there was something hypnotizing about their attacks. Miki was now terrified that her memory would return if he didn't get her out now. He tugged harder and harder. The group had fought well in the beginning, but now they seem to be losing. No matter how many they fought off, the enemy kept coming. Where had she seen this enemy. She knew they weren't a real threat, although something threw her off about them. If they weren't there to hurt the people, then why were they there? Kumori grew annoyed with the tugging and twisted Miki's arm.

"We got to help them."

"No. We don't. Let's just get out of here."

Kumori noticed that one of the youmas was about to throw a energy ball at the raven haired woman. That would knock her out, weakling the defense. Without any warning, Kumori ran towards the fight. She pulled out both her daggers and started to slice the backs of the youmas. Miki rolled his eyes and swore again before going after her with his sword.

"Nice to see you joined the fight, Captain."

The two were back to back to each other and fought off the youmas. Then they were turned shoulder to shoulder fighting those in front of them. Miki noticed there were a few coming up behind them. He grabbed Kumori's hand and the two leaped in the air, flipped backwards and landed with a grunt behind the enemy. They smiled at each other and nodded. Together they ran head on to those who were once gaining on them. Kumori noticed that the raven pyro-maniac was about to receive another shot and ran towards her.

Sailor Mars was following up attacks on those who gained up on Mercury and didn't see the attack until it was to late. She braced herself for the hit that never came, then a pained grunt. She thought it was her own and opened her eyes to see someone bent over in front of her. The figure dropped to it's knees. Mars glanced up and saw that her attack had been brought down by a dagger, moments before the person dropped. Mars went down on her knees hoping the person was okay. She moved the long hair out of the person's face and gasped at the site.

"...you..."

Kumori looked up and narrowed her eyes. Sailor Mars glanced over and saw the woman was holding onto her shoulder. Mars and her stood up at the same time. Miki ran over to Kumori and checked her shoulders. They exchanged looks.

"Talk later, fight now." she said as she ran and grabbed her other dagger. For an hour it seemed that's all they did was fight youma after on coming youma. Everyone was getting tired and worn out. They didn't know how much longer they could continue to fight. Kumori got the feeling that everyone was losing their hope and wanted to give up. She couldn't associate with quitters and stopped fighting. She threw down her daggers and stood there, watching the scene fall before her. Everything was muted, she could tell Miki was yelling at her, but wouldn't listen. Then she was pushed down on the ground by a heavy object. Kumori looked at the black thing that had blocked off an attack. She flipped what seemed to be a man to the side of her so she his face. Her heart stopped and she caught her breath. The man from the other day. His clothes was torn and his mask almost off. Kumori bent over his body and noticed that he was bleeding pretty bad. She lowered her head to his and touched his mask. He was so familiar to her. To the person she was possessing. She had a strong emotion for him. Kumori noticed that droplets fell on his face. Her other hand reached up to the side of her face. She realized she had been crying for him. The hand moved from her face to his. She removed his mask and sobs were the only thing she heard. Kumori pulled his head into her lap and put her ear to his mouth. He wasn't breathing. He saved her from an attack and died because of her. No one had ever down that for her. But wait..he had done it before...he had done it for his princess. The person she was. A sudden urge to bring him back rose up and she cried out.

"ENDYMION!"

Like last night, her body glowed in a magnificent golden color. She felt herself powering up and could feel something strange rise in her. For a moment it felt like..like..love. Kumori wasn't used to this feeling and it scared her. She noticed her insides were squirming. Apparently the young woman she took over has felt love before. It ran in her veins and memories of a distant life rushed through her. She poured all this into the man she held. Their foreheads touched as she lowered herself. She needed to be close to him. It was too long ago for her to remember since she held him. Another set of emotions washed over her. Human emotions. What was all this? Kumori had never experienced something so wonderful and fulfilling to her. All of this made her stronger it seemed and she poured it all into the man she loved. Kumori lifted up her head as she cried out his name and a crescent moon appeared on her forehead.

While this was happening, the fights stopped. They all stared at the scene laid out before them. The glow grew and a blast shot through the park. Everyone covered their eyes as the blinding light. When it had calmed down, they uncovered to see that all the youmas had been dusted. All wounds had been healed and the Scouts felt powered up. No evidence of there ever being a battle. The light had died down and reverted back to where it came from. The crescent moon on Kumori's forehead disappeared and she fell back limp. The same thought popped in everyone's head: What the hell just happened?

AN: Well that's all I can think of. I promise to get to work on the last remaining chapters. It may take longer though, because I'm going to try to finish the next two chapters before I send them. THANKS AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS...hope you all like the chapter. Laterz!

Skye


	19. QuestionsLots of them

Chapter Eighteen: Questions...lots of them...

AN: The continued part of last chapter. Oh, just to clear some stuff up. Miki and "Kumori" will refer to everyone in their future names. ex.) Endymion, Venus, Serenity etc...because that's all they know them by.

Jaws dropped and only the crickets were heard playing their soft melodies. Tuxedo Mask returned being Darien. His eyes opening slowly, then blinking, as if waking from a long nap. He sat up and searched for the youmas, only to find them all gone. Every one had been healed of their wounds. He checked himself and realized he was okay. Noted that there was another person in the park. Wonder why he didn't notice him during the fight? Probably concentrated too hard on the youma. Their faces were pale and in shock and looking at him as if he grew another head.

"What'd I do?"

Sailor Jupiter was the first to come out of her state and shook her head. She ran past her friends and helped Darien up. Sailor Mercury, Venus, and then Mars snapped back to reality. Miki stood in the back as they surrounded the young lady on the ground. The five innocent people they were protecting before, came out from their hiding spots and wandered over to the Scouts.

"Did I just see what I THINK I just saw?" Venus asked as she observed the silver headed woman. Mercury bent down on her knees and typed on her mini computer. Jupiter examined the woman to check if she had any wounds herself. Mars watched Darien as he stared at the woman he remembered saving last. If he saved her, then why was she the one on the ground? Out of the five innocents, the only woman stepped forward with some hope in her eyes.

"Ami...is..is that-" Irene tried to form the question, but was too shaken up to.

Mercury did some last test and then closed the mini computer. She stood and glanced at the group before her. Her face held no emotion. None of the answers they sought to hear.

"There are some high energy levels that she is experiencing. Some I can't explain, but we can find that out later." Suddenly she grinned. "It's the princess, alright. She

must've weakened by using an unexpected surge of power from the crystal. We have to get her to the shrine so she can rest."

No one said anything. Yet, they all shared a joyous silent moment. Venus saw movement out of the corner of her eye and snapped to the object. The man that accompanying their princess was trying to leave.

"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!"

The bright orange chain wrapped around Miki's waist, pinning his arms down to his side. He dropped his sword and moved around, trying to break loose of the restraint. Venus pulled him in towards the group. "You, mister, have to answer to us."

Darien scooted the limp body into his arms and lifted her up. Mars and Lita picked up the wepons that the two dropped earlier. While they walked back to their cars, Mercury got out her mini computer and began to examine the mysterious young man.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Once at the shrine, Darien placed the woman in his arms, in the bed he slept in. He watched her as she slept, not believing this was his love. He moved back strands of her silver locks out of her face. The touch of her cheek as he did, made him grow weak. With both his hands he took her hand and allowed his thumbs to caress palm. He missed her so much. There was a tension in Darien's chest and for a moment, he stopped breathing. He remembered nights that he would dream of her being alive. Dreamed he held her close to his chest and kissed her soft pink lips. There were nights when he would almost lose himself in thoughts of her. She consumed his life. Made him love her. Then within an instant she was gone. Darien used to cry, imagining his life without her and when it did happen...it had been more than he could bare. Now here she was. Seven years later. Right before his eyes, sleeping. He was about to pinch himself, making sure that he wasn't dreaming. Though, if it were a dream, he didn't want to know it. So he scratched the pinching out of his mind. He would hold her for a while.

Rooms down from Darien, were the Scouts and Miki (All those who can imagine how this is going, please laugh now). Still in Venus' chain, Miki tried to dodge yet another one of Jupiter's lighting bolts. All four Scouts stood in a line with their hands position in the shape of a gun. One would ask a question. If Miki didn't give them the answer they wanted, the other three would shoot. His navy polish shirt had holes burned into them by Mars and Jupiter. He had smothered in mist and bubbles by Mercury, which made him cough and gag. Venus would tighten her grip on her chain and shock him every so often. His jeans were dirtied up by a not-so-clean-floor thanks to Chad neglecting the chore. Miki had to blow the sparks that caught on to some of his hair.

"We're just getting started, so you might as well speak." Venus smiled.

"Yeah and when we are done with our powers.." Jupiter trailed off cracking her knuckles. "We'll get physical."

Any other time, Miki could take the pain. Give him any other person, he could take it. But the passion within Jupiter's eyes (and he's seen it done before) made him whimper. He tried to cross his legs, but had to dodge one of Mars' fire balls.

"We are only using a small amount of our powers. This is just based off of our spiritual energy. We can still use our wands." Mercury said all knowingly. This only made Miki want to cry. Why! Why couldn't it be any one else? He KNOWS how these girls fight and they bring a new meaning to pain. All for Kumori..all because she HAD to fight. He would handle her later.

Caught off guard because of his thoughts, he missed a shock therapy from Venus. He yelled out in agony. Mars motioned for them to stop. He was now on his knees awaiting what the pyro priestess had in mind. They were all whispering his fate in a circle. Miki checked to see if there were any escapes, but saw that they were cut off. Two small cats, a black and white one, plus a boy almost his age standing there. **Uncle Sammy**, Miki thought. **Great, I'm going to die here**. The girls all nodded their head and moved towards Miki. They surrounded him and held their gun positioned hands to his head. Mars had hers touching his forehead. She looked down smiling.

"You know. I bet if we shoot..it'll hurt." As they were about to power up their energy to give him one last blow, Miki shouted. "WAIT WAIT WAIT! COME ON GIRLS GIVE ME A BREAK! YOU'RE TREATING ME LIKE THE ENEMY HERE!"

"How do we know that you AREN'T the enemy?" Venus questioned

"You could have taken Serena away from us and turned her." Jupiter accused.

"Inform of us of everything or suffer." Mercury warned.

Miki sighed and shook his head in defeat. Damn these women are good. "If you let me go, and promise not to torture me, then I'll tell you."

The girls looked at each other, not sure if they could trust this man. In the end they decided that if he tried anything, they could always kill him. Venus put away her chain. Mercury attended to his wounds. Mars got him extra pair of clothes. Jupiter still on guard. "Can I get something to eat too?" Mars threw him some clothing. The others grouped and made their way out of the room. "Don't push it." she said as she shut the door.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moments later, Miki emerged from the room with his old clothes at hand. He gave them to Mars and she threw them away. The girls waited until they arrived at the Meditation Chamber, before reverting back to their normal selves. Miki was astonished how much younger they looked, yet the same as usual. Darien pulled himself away from Serena's side long enough to hear what the man had to say. Miki cleared his throat as they sat around the Great Fire, him in front of them.

" I'm from the future Crystal Tokyo. My name is Captain Miki Taro...Chiba. I am the Head of the Royal Guard."

"Chiba?" Darien said inquired by the name. Miki nodded nervously. He remembered the King's wraft and hated to be on the receiving end of it.

"I am your son. First born. I usually go by Captain Miki Taro. It wasn't until I met up with Serena, that I discovered that I was. As a matter of fact, I didn't know you and her were Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. In my time, you are nothing but legends. The Scouts are no longer protecting Queen Serenity. My men and I are. You all left for your home worlds to rebuild your kingdoms."

"Why are you here?" Rei said, not as cold as she was before.

"Something bad happened to the future. I came back to make sure it doesn't happen."

"What happened? Why didn't Serenity send Rini or one of us?"

"Because I was the only one who survived."

"Survived?" Ami, raising her eyebrow.

"Yes. I was on my ship in the outer regions when there was an attack on Earth. I came back to find that every one was dead."

"An attack from whom?" Rei questioned, already knowing the answer.

"A space pirate who goes by, Red Beard. No one knows where he came from or why he is doing this. All we know is that he wants territory and Earth was his next target. Before the Queen died, she sent me on my last mission. I was to go back in time and fix things."

"What's this have to do with Serena? Why did you take her away? Why couldn't you just come out and tell us?" interrogated Lita.

"Because I wasn't suppose to inform you of your future. I was suppose to stop it. By doing that I needed to take the strongest warrior Earth had, and transform her into a new kind of warrior. I was only told to find Sailor Moon. No one told me it was the Queen herself. If I knew before hand, I would have done things differently."

"You said, ' a new kind of warrior'. Is that why Serena looks so different?" Mina questioned formally.

"Yes. She has invoked the spirit of Kumori Mika, the Butterfly. Kumori is used to guard and protect those who intend to fight. Although we needed her to be the warrior this time. Once she possessed Serena's body, then her soul should've been erased from her completely. Captured and switched with Kumori. I'm not so sure that is what happened exactly."

"What do you mean?" this time Darien spoke up. He didn't look all too happy.

"We didn't estimate her power to be so great. I believe her power comes from just the crystal. I didn't know that the crystal was embedded IN her. The crystal somehow prevented her soul from being switched. Both souls possesses one body. Kumori is weakening though. Serena is too powerful. I was hoping that we could defeat Red Beard by this time, but it doesn't look that way. Within a certain amount of time, Kumori will go back to her cage, and Serena will be in control."

"Why is that so bad?" Darien questioned him again.

"She's not powerful enough to defeat Red Beard. Serena is powerful..just not enough."

"Why do you call her Serena? Why not Mom, Momma, or Mother?" Darien asked.

"She's not my mother. My mother died the day Red Beard murdered her. Serena is only the past tense for her."


	20. Bump on the Head

Chapter Nineteen: A Bump on the Head

AN: This chapter is going to be short..but after that..be ready for some looong chapters. I am ready to get this down..and I know you all are too! So here it is!

It had been a week so far and Kumori still hadn't woken up. Serena's family had to go back, as did Andrew. They promised to be back in a few months for summer break. Greg had to leave as well, although he hated to leave Ami here. She promised to call him every day to inform him what was going on. The Scouts called in and said that they needed a sudden vacation. Mina suggested to the director and producer that they could shoot all the scenes that she wasn't in first, then get her when she got back. Lita allowed her partner to run the shop while she was out. Ami was already given enough time, so she didn't have to call in. Darien didn't even mind to call anyone. Miki called in to the hotel and told his crew that they were to meet at the shrine. He tried to get better acquainted with the Scouts, although he stayed away from his "father".

One day, Darien headed for Serena's room for her daily wash. When he opened the door, he noticed that she wasn't in bed. He walked further in and looked around to find her. The last thing he head was a "HEEYA!" and met face to face with the floor.

Kumori rushed out of the room with nothing but a sheet used as a toga. She ran around trying to find a way out of this maze, but couldn't She found a door that was jarred and slid in there, slamming the door shut. She took a moment to catch her breath, when she heard someone clear their throat. Kumori turned around slowly and saw that Miki, the crew, four other women, and two cats sat at a table. Miki had been the one to clear his throat. Kumori sighed and shook her head.

"Nice dress, care to tell us your designer." he said with a smug expression.

Kumori treated his response with "the finger" and walked towards the group. "Can I get my clothes back?" Miki shook his head and threw her some other clothes. "They got destroyed." Kumori swore and tugged off the toga. The group yelled out and turned suddenly to not see a nude boss. She scuffed and changed there within the main chamber of the shrine. Once she was done, she threw the sheet at Miki. Kumori stood there with her hands on her hips.

"What all do you remember?" asked Ami.

Kumori shrugged. "Big fight. Big blob."

Suddenly the door slid open and Darien walked through, rubbing his head. "I would've been the big blob." Darien noticed that Kumori had changed. Miki smirked, knowing that the King would be caught doing that after a private fight with Serenity. She clobbered him. Kumori watched as the tall man walk into the room, then shut the door.

"Don't worry." He said turning around. "You didn't hurt me." being sarcastic.

Kumori narrowed her eyes, missing his joking expression. "No problem, didn't know I cared. Thanks, though. Next time I know to hit you harder."

The crew members snickered under their breaths. Miki took a drink out of his coffee as Darien sat down beside him. He leaned in to his father and whispered. "Believe me, by the end of the day, you won't know what is worse: Bark or Bite." The two shared a chuckle and Kumori sat on the other side of Miki.

"How long have I been out?"

Over breakfast Kumori was informed of all that was going on. She found out what happened, who the newbies were, and that they knew their mission. She commented that Miki couldn't ever hold his own when it came to bad ass women.

"Sumi contacted the ship today, there has been no readings on Red Beard. Apparently after what we did to him, he ran away. We're staying her until he appears again."

"It's fine with me. Earth is growing on me. I was thinking about dropping in on my last host. She's in Japan for a while."

"Who is she? Maybe we know her." interrupted Mina.

"Her name is Aya Bennett. She recently came from Greece. I was with her after her mother, my other host, died. If she is still in the country, I need to contact her."

"You talk about 'host'. How does that all work out?" Ami asked interested.

"I am a guardian spirit that was made from the goddess Psyche to protect Kali's slayers. It's a whole other story that I will explain later. Anyways, I pass down to each generation. My last real host was Vanessa Bennett, but I had to pass on to her daughter, Aya, when she was possessed by Arisa. Arisa, if you don't know is an infamous spirit that has sided with Hades in the 'War'. Later, I was sealed back up because Aya turned out to be a slayer herself. Until she had children, I could not enter into her bloodline. Of course, I presume Miki has told you about our situation now?"

"Yes, I told them we needed you to fight off Red Beard." Miki added.

"Good. Then we are all clear that I am not exactly the person you call, Serena. At least not yet. I believe my time is running short. I could be sealed away any time now."

"We understand. We thank you, too. You are helping us with this enemy." Rei said firmly. The rest nodded in agreement. "But please don't be offended if we grow restless. It is hard to have our beloved princess here and not at the same time." Ami added.

For the rest of the day the two groups introduced themselves, their life styles, where they came from, how did they get involved in all this, and started to plan how they could work together to stop this enemy. Kumori and Miki taugh the Scouts their battle techiques and how to rely on their instincts and not their powers alone. All in all, Darien was mesmorized of this new Serena and couldn't keep his eyes off of her. In some way, he knew she could sense it too, and kept a distance. Too much attention made her a bit squirm.

"I have to go now. While it's still dark." she finally said later on that night.

"How long will you be gone?" asked Lita, not wanting her to go already.

"I will be back some time around dawn."

Kumori gathered some stuff and placed it in her duffle bag that Raid came back with. She had another pair of clothing she changed into earlier. Her t-shirt and jeans were now replaced by a silver leather vest that had a low v-neck. She had red leather bell bottoms and black knee high boots. Her arms held to metallic bands and a matching choker. Her hair was down and only had her orginal two stranded braids on each side. Sumi handed Kumori all her weapons, two daggers, two shot guns, and her bow and arrows. Kumori swung the duffle bag over her shoulders and moved her hair out of her face. She looked around at everyone's faces and smiled.

"I'm going to come back. Jeeze you act as if I'm going to leave forever."

She lightly punched Miki in the shoulder and it took him a moment before he realized it hurt. Kumori smiled and walked out of the shine waving back at them. They waved back and a small breeze flew by. It seemed everyone had a strange feeling that she wasn't going to return after all.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the sight of dawn, Darien sat up. He felt a jerk in his chest and the pain spread. He felt like he wasn't able to breathe. He threw his bed sheets off of his sweaty body and stepped out of bed. He clutched at his chest and stumbled out of his room. Darien began to walk, his feet guiding him were the pain would lessen. The jerk in his chest would cease as he moved along to the front of the shrine. He held onto one of the pillars for support as he looked outwards. Then a figure caught his eye.

At the top of the steps, stood Kumori, her back facing him. The wind blew and her hair went flying upwards. It seemed to grow a little longer and as the sun rose, Kumori lifted her head to the sky. Her once silver hair was now as golden as the rays of light. She lifted up her hands and grunted in pain. The sun rose higher with each moment, and Darien could do nothing but stare. A glowing smoke, it appeared like, flew out of the woman's mouth and eyes. The smoky image rose with the sun and made the shape of a huge butterfly. Within minutes a light bursted and the butterfly was gone. Darien lowered his eyes to the frozen figure standing only feet away from him.

Darien made his way down the shrine steps to the land before him. He walked farther to the other set of steps that held the still woman. She must've heard his footsteps, and turned only her head to the side. Darien stopped dead in his tracks. The sun's light shadowed her figure and the only thing he could make out was her long hair of gold and crystal blue eyes. She turned full this time and he saw her completely. Afraid to speak, he whispered, "...Kumori...?"

The blonde stepped towards him. She picked up her duffle bag that was dropped before dawn. Her face was cold and held no expressions, nor her eyes. She wore the same clothes as earlier, a bit dirty now. She had smudges of dirt across her face and a slash across her temple. The woman kept walking to Darien until she was shoulder to shoulder to him. She facing the shrine, and he facing the sun. The blonde didn't look at him, only forward.

"Kumori is gone." she said indifferent then walked off towards the shrine. Darien turned on his heals and watched as she climbed the steps of the temple. He rubbed his chest and realized his pain was gone. He narrowed his eyes.

"...Serena?..."

Half way up the steps, the blonde stopped at the sound of her name. She inhaled a large breath. Without any other word, she continued walking. Serena had finally returned home...and this time things were going to be different. She decided she wasn't taking any more crap from them.

AN: For those of you who wanted to see a SerenaRei cat fight..and a SerenaDarien fight...your about to witness one...hehehe...


	21. Passionate Choices Part One

Chapter Twenty: Passionate Choices Pt.1

An: Strong language and Violence

Later on that day, Darien had told the others what he had witnessed at sunrise. But it wasn't until the next day that Serena came out of the empty room she had used. The Scouts had expected her to come out and act as her usual self. They all nearly had a heart attack when she came in for breakfast that morning. Instead of her normal cheerful self, Serena walked in silent and cold. She wore the same type of outfit that Kumori would wear, with her daggers at her side. Her hair was still down, even though it was much longer. She had to braids, one on either side of her head. She wore a black tank top and red skin tight pants. She had knee high boots on, although they couldn't see them. On her arms were metallic bands that matched her choker. Everyone stared at her as she walked in and sat down by Miki.

"We need to go over our strategies, just in case Red Beard decides to make a move. I want to be prepared for any thing he tries." she looks up at the Scouts as they stared at her in pure shock. Kumori they could handle, this new Serena they couldn't. She acted so cold towards them and held a demanding presences. She looked up at them and then back at Miki. "If we are including them, then we need to train them. I don't want them to walk into battle as amateurs. They need to me prepped on how we work. Especially if we are going to be a team. I think if we train them with our battle techniques first, then the planning will be better. We will be able to figure out were to place them in all this and who works better with who. They also need to know how to work with out weapons. If for some reason they get too weak, they'll need to know that they are completely defenseless. Plus I would feel better if I knew that they could back us up if anything goes wrong."

"At least you could do is acknowledge us." came a voice from across the room. Serena looked up to meet Rei's glare as she brought the pot of coffee to the table. The blonde countered her glare then raised her eye brow. "Excuse me?" she inquired. Rei moved forward, setting the pot down.

"You heard me. You talk about us as if we aren't even in the room. At least you could do was talk to us as if were here." The raven haired priestess informed acidly. Serena smirked.

"Weren't you taught to keep your mouth shut? Last time I checked, I was leader. If I want your opinion, I'll ask for it. But since I'm not, stay quiet." The blonde turned back to Miki. "...as I was saying..."

Rei's knuckles started to go white as her fists tighten with anger. She scowled and leaned over the table, getting in Serena's face. "If you think we're going to follow your orders..you're dead wrong. I stopped taking orders from a ditz like you the day you abandoned us!" she spat. Mina stood and shouted Rei's name. Rei shout her a death glare. "No. She needs to hear this."

Serena turned around fully to meet face to face with the priestess. Her face held no expression and the darkest blue eyes. They showed no depth and no emotion. Rei went on.

"You knew what was going on the entire time..and not once did you ask for our help. Then on your own..you just up and left us. Making us believe that you were dead! I won't allow us to get involved with anything you plot. If you couldn't be a leader seven years ago, what makes you think you can do it now?"

By this time, Serena slowly stood from her position. She placed her hands on the table and leaned in. In the beginning, Serena had dreamed of having enough courage to stand up to Rei. Now was her chance. She was going to show her was sever years of war can do to a person.

"You better watch your tongue, Mars. You are raising your voice to your princess." she said smugly, waiting for Rei's anger to raise. Which, by now, it had. She scuffed and rolled her eyes.

"Princess? Is that what you are? I don't see a princess anywhere. Do you girls?" Rei leaned in again smiling evilly. "All I see is a bitch who talks to much. If she was as powerful as she think she is..she would have done something by now."

Ha! Yes! Rei just hit the jackpot! Serena is going to have a field day with her. Serena moved back from the table and crossed her arms on her chest. She moved to the right side of the table, Rei meeting her, until there was nothing blocking her way.

"That sounds like a challenge."

"What if it is? What are you going to do about it...meatball head." Rei said as she poked her index finger on Serena's chest, making her step back. Before Rei had a chance to take back her hand, Serena grabbed it and held on firmly. With her other hand, she wrapped it around Rei's neck. She had pressure, so that Rei was now clawing at her arm to let her breath. Serena twisted Rei's hand to the side and watched as she tried to squeal in pain and get oxygen at the same time. Serena started to take steps forward, making Rei walk back against the wall. The blonde lifted Rei against the wall and into the air.

"How dare you disrespect me you low creature. I am superior to you in..every...single...way. I could kill you for your words. You are nothing to me. A speck of dirt that I brush off. An annoying insect that keeps getting in my face shouting useless words. When I look in your eyes I see a weak little girl that would wet her pants at the first sight of a real battle field. You know, I should have put you in your place a LONG time ago. You want me to act like a leader, Mars. Well how's this for a leader?"

Like a rag doll, Serena threw Rei on the other side of the main chamber and against the wall. She hit the wall hard and landed on the floor. She sat up with a red face. So heated with hatred that she wanted nothing more than to put Serena out on her ass for leaving them.

"You know what I see?"

"I really don't give a rat's ass...but if you feel the need to bore me any longer...then get it over with." she said smugly as she started to walk towards Rei. She reached the table by the time Rei continued.

"I see only a BITCH trying to impress the same people that thought you worthless from the beginning."

Serena stopped in her trail and looked at the girl as if she had slapped her. The memory of all those years ago, replaying in her head. She had been late for the meeting and had snuck up on one of their private chatts. Because of them she had tried to better herself...and because of them she decided to leave. Serena remembered Miki showing her the future..how everyone had died. She left to save them. Only to come back and discover that they didn't appreciate what she was doing for them. Of course, they also don't know the whole story. Or did they and they still don't want her there? Serena snapped out of her train of thought. They all stared at her and Rei still sat on the ground smiling at her. Rei enjoyed knowing she hit a nerve. Serena wasn't going to handle this anymore. For once and for all...she was going to prove she was a better person. The blonde took hold of her sword she had and held it out. Rei's eyes widened, not knowing what she was going to do with that, but had a good idea. Then there was a loud clattering sound as Serena dropped her sword to the side. She did the same with all her daggers. She pulled up her longer into a pony tail.

Before Rei had the chance to get up, Serena was already across the room, standing above her. Serena held out her hand for Rei to grab, but she only looked at it oddly. The dark headed didn't know what to do. She was stunned. The girl had every chance to get Rei back and she's holding out her hand? The priestess didn't by it. It's some kinda of trick, she thought. Rei growled and kicked Serena out from under her feet. The blonde landed on her back, with Rei on top of her. The raven hair began to punch the girl on the floor.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! YOU ARE JUST A BIG SHOW OFF! ALL THESE YEARS I SHOULD HAVE BEEN LEADER! NOT SOME SKINNY LITTLE CRY BABY!"

Serena grabbed Rei on the hips and thrown her to the floor. She rolled over on top of Rei and pinned her arms above her head. Rei fought long and hard. Kicking and screaming out the blonde. The dark headed girl kept screaming with all her anger.

After a while Serena did the same, she started to punch Rei. In the face, in the chest, and in the stomach. She slapped her around a few times. Still, the dark headed girl screamed out her hate.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU FOR BEING ALIVE! I HATE THAT YOU ARE A KLUTZ! I HATE THAT YOU ARE SO STUPID! I HATE THAT WE HAVE TO PROTECT YOU! I HATE THE FACT THAT YOUR OUR LEADER! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST STAY DEAD!"

Serena had to regain a grip on Rei, realizing that there was a hidden reason for all this. There was more to all of her hate. Serena was going to wait until Rei had finished her fit. The group at the table watched with suspense, never seeing this happen before. Miki rolled his eyes and sighed. He kicked up his feet and drank his coffee. From what he remembered from the future was this: whenever the Queen and someone got into a fight...it was going to take a while. Might as well just relax till then. Serena's grip loosened when Rei began to break down. She had stopped kicking and yanking around. She still shook her head and wiggled around trying to be set free. Although this time, when she shouted and cursed, she let tears fall. Her eyes closed as tears consumed her screams.

"YOU MADE US BELIEVE YOU WERE DEAD! YOU MADE ME BELIEVE THAT WE WERE THE ONES THAT KILLED YOU! I HATE YOU FOR THAT! YOU LEFT US!"

Rei's cries became sobs and now there was no controlling anything she said. She didn't care who was there or listening. It was time to let everything out.

"YOU LEFT US! WE WERE SUPPOSE TO PROTECT YOU AND YOU DIED!...you left us...you..left...me..."

Serena held her breath, not ready for that shocker. There were no more screams..no more words. Only Rei's cries and chants of the last sentence. She was broken up and the Scouts bowed their heads. They were secretly thinking the same thing. Letting her words be there own. Serena felt this and looked up at them.

"Is this how the rest of you feel? Do you feel as if I left you because I just up and decided it?"

Serena let go of Rei and stood up. Her stomach did flips and turns that made her feel ill. She was disgusted with their thoughts. Disgusted with herself to leave with them thinking that. Rei was still sobbing on the ground. Miki and his crew members were the only ones who were affected by this. All though they were at the edge of their seats. Being in space, you didn't experience this much drama. No time. Too much work. They consumed this like a freaking soap opera, except Miki. He had a lifetime of it and it grew on him. Serena repeated her question.

"Do you feel as if I left you?" Now sounding like it was more of an accusing statement than it was a question. Serena scuffed.

"I left because I was needed. I had a future to secure. OUR future to secure. There is a man..no..a monster out there that will destroy everything if I do not catch him. Do you think I WANTED to leave? Maybe at first, yes, I wanted to get the hell away from all of you. You treated me as if I was a child. As if I would never grow up. I had to prove that I could be worth fight for. Do you know how I FELT? My BEST friends. My lover. Never had any faith in me. Yes, I acted the way I did. But that is who I was. You never gave me the change to grow up."

There was silence. Rei had stopped her crying, hearing Serena's words. She sat up, like the others, with her head bowed in shame. That's right, Serena thought, be ashamed. You should be. Serena stood there for a minute, letting it all sink in. Then she walked over and grabbed her weapons. She walked towards the front door and slid it open. Before she stepped out, she turned her head to the side to watch them from her corner eye. They were watching her leave. She put on her cold exterior again.

"Next time. Don't ever question my ability to be your leader. I am and will be...so get over it. I'm sorry I hurt your feelings. But don't blame me for trying to be who I am."

With that said, she walked out and slammed the door hard. The noise echoed through the quiet room. Miki finished his coffee and sat the mug down. He put his legs down from the table and cleared his throat.

"That was the best damn coffee I've had for a long time. Thanks for breakfast."

Then he got up, followed by the crew members and walked out. Now there were only the Scouts and Darien there. Silently thinking about what Serena had spoke earlier.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Miki found Serena out front with a bowl of water and cloth. She was cleaning up the scratches and bruises that Rei had left on her arms and face. The man came up behind her and sat down on the shrine temple. He propped up one of his legs and rested his elbow on that knee. They were quiet for a long time and then he spoke.

"You did the right thing, Serena. You're do good. They had no right doubting your authority. I know you are friends with them, but you needed to set them straight. Let them know who is boss...and you ARE the boss. So don't feel guilty for what you did back there."

Serena placed the clothing on her arms and doctored it. She didn't say anything, she didn't need to. Miki and her were thinking the same thing. He knew, as well as she did, that she was guilty at all for what she did. It was high time for that speech. She had wanted to say it for a while. Now that she had, that cleared the air. No one was going to question her anymore. What she said, was how it was going down. They didn't need to say more.

Miki smiled at the blonde. He leant in and kissed her forehead. He stood and began to walk up to the shrine. Before he left completely, he stopped and turned around.

"I'm proud of you, mom." then he left.

Serena sat there, with the now red cloth in her hands. She looked out over the horizon and sighed.

AN: Okay Part One is finished. I hate to do this to you guys, but I'm going to be gone for a few days. So your going to have to suffer without Part Two for a while. Next will be the fight between Serena and Darien! Hehehehe..this should be fun to write. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! You are the best!


	22. Passionate Choices Part Two

Chapter Twenty Pt.2: Passionate Choices

AN: Okay, it took me a long time to figure out how I wanted this story to end..and I have found the perfect way. Only a few chapters to go. Thank You all for reading and reviewing..you really helping me! I decided to make this chapter slightly longer than the rest just because I made you wait. Enjoy! Oh and warning..some language and umm...a bit of sexual content..but not much and not too detailed.. I'm going to try to explain some stuff that Serena will be doing, but it will be hard. Just think of Tai Chi and the movie House of the Flying Daggers.

Serena was in the courtyard of the shrine with her sword. She wore black shorts and black exercise bra. Her hair was in a simple high pony tail with her two braids hanging out. It was late at night and no one was in the mood to talk. A week ago, Serena had set down her foot and took over completely. Rei was never found in the same room as her, unless it was absolutely necessary. Ami and Sumi got together and started to work out a battle plan using their advance technology. Serena had trained Mina in daily work outs and put her in charge of making sure the Scouts did their end. Miki and Darien had began talking and were now on good terms. Miki dropped hints to Serena that Darien was still in love with her, but she wouldn't pay attention. Seeing the look in his eyes was enough for her to understand what was there and what she couldn't have. That's what led Serena outside tonight. Thought of her old lover was clouding her head. She needed to focus and mediate. The blonde kept telling herself to get over it, but when ever he was around, she was goo. **Damn him for being..well..him**.

Serena began to move in fast paces with her sword. Picturing him on made her want to hit him with her sword. She imagined him and would cut through the wind. She stopped and took a meditated breath. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. She was calm now and moved as silent and at ease as a cat would. Her arms and legs would sometimes move on their own with such agility. Serena closed her eyes and concentrated on what was at hand. She had to focus on her energy and growing power. At the same time, she was alert of all the events happening around her. Crickets chirping, the cool breeze that flowed all around her, helping her move along with it. There was a scent of cherry blossoms that surrounded the shrine. Then of roses. Serena stopped what she was doing and opened her eyes. She turned around and saw a pair of sapphire eyes watching her with a hunger in his eyes. He smiled when he noticed the heat in her cheeks.

"Your body holds such grace when you move. You really are beautiful, you know that?" He stepped forward.

Serena held her position, standing her ground. Her back went straight, and shoulders squared. Her defense was up and blocking her emotions in. Darien let out a laugh, watching her do so. Serena raised an eye brow.

"What?"

"I know what you are doing, Serena. Believe me, I did it before."

Serena grinned smugly as he came near her. She held up her sword to stop him from coming closer. He looked down at the sword then at her questioningly. Serena poked him and he moved back a step.

"Then you should also know that I'm not letting you come near me."

Darien placed his hands mid-air, as if surrendering to her. He smiled and put his hands down. Serena sat her sword down, and used it to lean on. She wondered what he wanted and why he wouldn't go away.

"I just came out here and saw you. I was wondering what that whole thing was about."

"'that' has a name. It's called Chesna. It's a form of meditation and KENPO. I learned it while training with Miki at the Farfalla Temple...before Kumori came along. It is to calm you, bring you at peace with yourself, and to centralize your instincts...you know..make you more alert of the things around you. If I am to fight with Red Beard again, I need to have my powers in check."

Darien stood there in silent awe. His princess has grown up and matured so much. He looked her up and down. Every detail of her body had changed. Serena started getting nervous under his eyes' watch and cleared her throat. Darien quickly snapped out of his thoughts and met her eyes.

"Is there something you want? If, not I need to get back to what I was doing."

Darien smiled innocently, although his appearance didn't match his thoughts. He shouldn't answer that question, might only make her angrier. He wanted to win her heart back, not have himself killed.

"I-I want you to teach me how to do that..I mean teach me Chesna."

Serena looked at him with suspicion in her eyes. She didn't want to be any where near this Cheshire cat. When he trailed his eyes over her, it made her feel weak in the knees. He always smiled at her with that 'I-know-something-you-don't-know' expression. Although, Master Ajax always told her that if someone was willing to learn, she had no right to deny them. Serena sighed in defeat and lifted her sword up.

"Any sudden moves and I won't be afraid to gut you. Got it?"

Darien nodded happily and took a step forward. She raised her sword again at him. He uttered his disappointment of such distance, but decided that this was as close as he was getting. Serena sat her sword down a few feet away from her, but close enough to reach for it at a moments notice. She then moved to Darien's side.

"First off. Stand your ground. Spread you legs apart from each other. Not too much, maybe an arms length from each other. Your feet should be flat down. At the same time, keep your balance. Bend your knees slightly. If you buckle your knees standing up, you will pass out."

Darien did what she instructed and watched as she got in place. He decided now would be a good time to roll up his sleeves on his white collared shirt. He loosened himself up in his jeans. His socks and shoes had already been removed before, so he didn't have to worry about them. Darien ran a hand through his jet black hair, only for it to fall back in place.

"Okay, now that your settled. Bring you back up, straighten it. But keep yourself comfortable. If you want to slouch a bit, that's okay. Place your arms to your side. Now make fists and raise them to your belt line. Make sure your pinkies are the only ones touching your body."

Serena guided him through the process of "cleansing" his mind. With their eyes closed and practicing their breathing, they started to drift off into their on state of mind. Darien was having a hard time concentrating though. All he thought about was Miki's last words to him, before finding Serena.

"_**Warriors were taught to never give up. Not unless they are defeated or dead. Serena has become a warrior. The only way to win over her heart is to become a warrior yourself. This way, when you fight, the rules will be the same."**_

"_**Why do I want to fight her?"**_

"_**To defeat her. Once you have done that, she has no right to hold back any longer. She will know that you love her and want her. Plus you can't deny a winner his prize can you?"**_

"_**Can't I just get her roses?"**_

"_**Darien."**_

"**_Yeah I know...I know. So I have to fight_** **_your mother. This should be interesting."_**

As Darien and Serena moved gracefully into the night. Miki watched, unnoticed and undetected. He smiled at his parents. Softly he whispered. "Go get her, dad." He chuckled and walked away. Darien caught on quick at what he was suppose to do, and within time, Serena was teaching him how to fight...her style.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The following weeks after that night, Serena had trained Darien immensely. They had their own private lessons, and would only be allowed to work at night. Serena was astonished by his improvements. He was almost as good as her, and when they sparred, he came close to winning. She had forgotten how quick of a study he was. The girls were also doing an excellent job. Training came easily for them because Mina had drilled it into their heads. The weapons were another story. Somehow they just couldn't comprehend anything. Ami was so frustrated that their was something she couldn't grasp onto. Hopefully in battle, they wouldn't weaken and have to use one of their weapons. She prayed they would be strong enough.

One night, Serena was in the courtyard, practicing Chesna. She felt the presence of Darien and stopped immediately. That was another thing that progressed over the weeks. Her and Darien were now able to sense each other where ever they were. They could feel what one felt and thought. It took Serena an enormous amount of time, blocking her thoughts off from Darien. Although he made it quite clear what he wanted and how much. Sometimes it would intoxicate her to where she would have to stop the lesson and leave.

She waited for him to take his place beside her, so they could start. Serena waited a long time, and was wondering why she just stood there. Her back towards him and eyes closed, she concentrated on what he was doing. It seems he had also learned to block of his thoughts. Suddenly she felt two warm and strong arms wrap around her waist. She took in a large breath and tensed up at his touch.

"I love to see you work, Serena."

Darien said in a sooth deep voice that made her have goose bumps. He must have felt them too and chuckled. He pulled Serena closer into his chest and rested his chin on her shoulder. Her eyes were opened now and she was finding it hard to stay so tense.

"Relax, why don't you. You know I won't hurt you."

"I'm not afraid of you hurting me. I can handle my own."

"Then why are you so tense?"

Serena was silent. She left herself unguarded and felt him prying into her thoughts. Searching for something. An answer to his question. Serena closed her eyes wanting to get away, but finding herself unable to move. Her body and her heart went against her mind. Darien pressed his lips against her neck and trailed up to her cheek. He turned her around to face him, but she bowed her head. With one index finger he lifted her eyes to his.

"Serena please come back to me. I love you so much. Let me make you happy again."

Serena had unshed tears in her eyes, as did he. They bent forward and their foreheads touched. She called out his name that sounded almost like a plea. He kissed her forehead and cheeks.

"Serena..."

"Oh Darien. Darien..."

"Yes Serena..."

The blonde lifted her head and met his eyes. She cupped his face with both her hands. He placed his hands on hers and kissed them affectionately. He closed his eyes and rested his head within her hands. In a soft, lovely tone, Serena spoke.

"Do I have the word 'doormat' stamped on my forehead?"

Darien opened his eyes to meet ones with such fire in them and then coldness. She yanked her hands away from his face and pushed herself away. He looked at her like a little lost puppy. She scuffed and placed her hands on her hips.

"I won't allow my thoughts to be clouded by you, Darien. I have a mission and I won't allow you to get in my way. Maybe I was easy to fall in your arms when I was younger, but not now. You have to earn your way back in my good graces."

He was pale in the face, not able to hear her harsh words. She looked at him as if he was filth and then left. He stood there, still, not understanding what just happened. Miki and Mina stood there in the doorway, witnesses of what just happened. Darien brushed passed them in a hurry, a sword in his hand.

"That was bad." Miki said as he turned to Mina.

"Yeah. She might as well have just kicked him in the nuts." Mina commented.

"No. Not that, I mean the way he talked to her. I'm damn, I have a longer vocabulary list than he does."

Mina and Miki were silent before they shared a laugh. They stayed in the doorway, looking out at the night sky. Ever since Darien had came to Miki, asking for help, he and Mina have been trying to get the two together.

"This is going to be a little harder then I thought." Mina said, looking up at the stars.

"Well you can't expect them to fall right back in love do you?" Miki asked as he sat down beside Mina.

"They are already in love. Serena is just being stubborn. If I know one thing about being the Goddess of Love, its that I know soul mates when I see them. Your parents are definitely soul mates. Hey, you wouldn't happen to know when your birthday is do you?"

"Nope. No one ever told me. I wasn't suppose to exists remember?"

"Oh..yeah. Well this bites. I wish I knew how much time I got left?"

Miki shrugged and sighed. The two sat in silence for the rest of the time, wondering about other stuff.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Darien raced after Serena until they were outside again, only in the front of the shrine. He grabbed a hold of Serena's shoulder and spun her around. She turned violently to him, looking at him as if he were crazy. She noticed that he was angry and had a sword.

"What are you going to do, Darien? Poke me to death?"

"No. I'm going to fight you!"

"Right. You challenging me to a fight..and for what?"

"...your heart..."

Serena raised an eye brow at him before she let out a loud, whole hearty laugh. Darien stood there, getting angrier and she just laughed in his face. He took a step back and just watched as she laughed at him. He narrowed his eyes and swung at her. She moved from side to side to avoid the hit. The wound up making it down the flight of stairs. Darien swinging and Serena laughing and jumping about. She found herself cornered by a tree and leaned on it...still laughing. Darien had enough and threw the sword at her. Serena stopped laughing as the sword made its way only mere inches of her face. She moved and saw that the sword was caught in the tree, which so happened to have a bit of her hair. Serena pulled the sword out of the tree. This time she was serious.

"You threw a sword at me." she said calmly, fiddling with the sword.

"You wouldn't listen to me." he reasoned

"You threw a sword at me." she stated calmly, this time walking towards him.

"You wouldn't shut up. You only continued to laugh." He said walking backwards.

"You...threw...a...SWORD...at ME!" She yelled. This time, she was the one that started to swing at him. He moved, as she did before, trying to avoid the pointy end of the weapon. From inside, everyone heard the two yelling. The crew members walked out with freshly made pop corn and sat on the steps of the shrine. The Scouts and Miki walked out.

"Just like old times." Lita announced.

(If you know the song "Is this Love" by Ayumi Hamsaki then you should play it while reading this scene. I sorta got the thought by listening to the music)

By this time, Darien had brought out his own sword (you know the one that Endymion gets out of thin air when he wants to fight. That's what he did) and started defending himself. The crew members started taking bets. Out of the fifteen people, and two cats, the odds were favoring Serena. They began to start cheering the fighting couple.

On the ground, the two were consumed in their dueling. Clashing of swords and grunts were all that was heard from them. They fought beautifully between each other, almost as if they were doing a lover's dance for warriors. Both wanted to win, and losing wasn't an option. They used their techniques from practice against each other. Swords sliced the air as a thin sheet of paper and up again, to find it's opponent. The couple would even bring in moves of their own and surprise each other. One in fact, Serena did, impressed the crowd at the shrine. She had ran, as if to get away from Darien. She would have him think she was cornered again by the tree, only to walk up it, flip in the air, and land behind him. The strikes became harder and faster as the two try to outdo the other. Sweat was falling off of their foreheads and arms. Their cheeks were flushed and lungs burned from deep breathing. Yet, there was no stopping. No hesitation. They fought long and hard for some time. The Scouts and some of the crew members had left during this time. Only Miki, Sumi, and Mina were left.****

In the end, Serena wound up tripping backwards on a tree root and falling. Darien took this chance to pounce on her. He raised her arms above her head, as she did to Rei earlier, and watch her struggle. The three watching sighed and left, now that the fight was over.

"Stop it, Serena. I won."

"Forget it. I won't give up. I won't let you win!"

"I already have."

"Think again."

Serena used the base of her sword and smashed one of Darien's hands. He let go immediately and gave her the chance to grab his sword. She flipped him over, so that now she was on top of him. With both swords, she slammed them in the dirt, having them cross between where his neck was. The two, now that they weren't fighting anymore, took the time to catch their breaths. Serena looked down at him with angry eyes.

"I...never...lose..."

Then she was gone, with both swords at hand. Darien laid there for some time, holding his hand that she had smashed. It was numb and swollen. He made his way to his room and doctored it up. He wrapped a white bandage around it and soaked it in cold ice water, after taking a shower. In his room, he sat on the bed, with his hair slicked back and only shorts on. He held his hand in place and thought about the events of the day.

Suddenly he heard his door being slid open. He expected it be Miki, coming in to see how he was doing. When he looked up, he saw a blonde figure in the doorway. He stiffened up and sat straight, having an annoyed expression on his face.

"Come to gloat have you?" he asked rudely.

Serena stood in his doorway, before moving in. She shut his door quietly and tip toed her way over to him. As she came into the lamp's dim light, he saw that she was wearing a large white cotton robe. Her hair was wet and hung down, clinging to her face. It was then, he realized that she must've just got out of the shower. Serena made her way towards him, till she was standing in front of him. She looked nervous and out of place. Finally she spoke, noticing his hand.

"I didn't hurt you too much did I?"

"Huh? Oh, no. It's just bruised. It will be good as new in a few days."

"That's good."

She looked around, trying to find anything interesting enough to get her mind to focus. Darien was getting impatient and decided to cut this visit short. He sighed loudly, which got Serena's attention. She studied him and then moved closer to him. Darien scooted back a little, getting ready for anything Serena was going to do. She hesitated again, before moving.

"Serena, what are you doing?"

The blonde got closer, and then moved on him, where she was now straddling Darien. He went wide eye as she leaned in close. Her lips touched him softly, as if they weren't even there. He felt them quivering as well as the rest of her. Darien leaned his head up and met her lips. At first they only pecked, testing each other out. Soon, their kiss developed eve more, as the inner passion took over. Darien wrapped one of his arms around her waist, and the other cupped the back of her head. He closed his eyes and felt like he needed to memorize every thing about her. Her lips were sweeter and as innocent as he remembered them to be. He pushed her toward him, where their pelvises fit together. Darien gradually made his way down on the bed, enveloped in his angel's kisses. He turned their bodies to the side, so as to not disturb their kiss, as he made his way on top of her. After a while, his lips went from her mouth to her neck. Darien untied the rope of her robe and tossed it down. He opened her robe and allowed his hands to roam. A thought occurred to him, even though he tried to push it away, it remained. Finally he stopped what he was doing, against his will and hers. Darien looked down at her.

"Serena, we don't have to do this."

"I want to Darien. I've wanted to for so very long."

He smiled at her answer and began kissing her again. While the two were in there, Miki and Mina stood a few feet from the door. They looked up at each other and chuckled. The two shook hands and went back to bed.

AN: Okay that is all I can give you for now. I promise to have the next chapter up, maybe in a day or two. Please Review and tell me what you think!


	23. Problems Resurface

Chapter Twenty-One: Problem Resurface

AN: My best friend Sakura helped me write this chapter. I needed someone to argue with and she gave me the perfect opportunity. So a lot of the verbal fights are what we would say...if we were put in the position. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy the chapter!

The next morning, Darien woke up feeling refreshed, happy, and whole. For the first time in seven years he has actually wanted to get up and face the day. He turned to his side, where he had last seen the love that had given him that emotion, only to see she wasn't there. He jerked himself up and looked around frantically. No sight of her. The thought that it was all a dream was running through his mind. Darien hurried out of bed and noticed that he was butt naked. He saw that his boxers had been throw to the ground, and next to it was a limp robe. **Ok, it wasn't a dream..where the hell is she?** Darien pulled on a pair of jeans and tugged on t-shirt and ran out of his room. He made his way down to the main chamber to see that everyone was there. They were gathered at the table, with anxiety written all over their faces. He spotted Serena near Miki bent over a large piece of paper. She was wearing one of Darien's shirt and a pair of her jeans. Her hair was down and scattered as if she had just woken up herself.

"What's going on?" He asked as he ran a head through his hair and walked over to the others.

"Red Beard." Serena said and looked back down at what Darien could make of it, as a map.

"Apparently he has gotten a hold of Pronto." Miki finished.

"Pronto was some territory in the Inner Realms that we were protecting. We had them hidden well. Someone accessed into the main frame of our network and found them. We just discovered that they were attacked yesterday. No survivors." Serena went on.

"That means that we have a traitor amongst us." Raid, one of the crew members near Serena, added. Darien's blood ran cold and he went pale.

"A traitor. Do we know who it is yet?"

"No. We are going under investigation. Sumi, Raid, Aiden, and I are taking one of our cruisers up to the main ship. Miki is heading to Farfalla and speak with Master Ajax." Serena spoke as if she was ready for this to happen. Darien hesitant asking, but had to know.

"When...when are you leaving?"

Serena looked up at him with sad eyes, but they turned cold quickly. As if she didn't want him to know how much she was hurting. He held his breath.

"In an hour." she finally said, in a low whisper. She turned to the others. "Get packing." The ones chosen to go with her, left as soon as possible. The others watched as Serena and Darien stared at each other. Mina cleared her throat and motioned for the rest of audience to leave the couple alone. Once everyone was out, Serena sighed and moved to clear the table. She didn't want to face Darien. Not now. He didn't see it that way. The man walked over to her and turned her around. His arms moved around her waist and pulled her in close. Serena attempted to struggle but decided it wasn't worth it. Her eyes studied the ground, wanting to be any where else but in his eyes.

"I warned you, Darien. My mission comes first. I can't let your cloud what's important."

"Why are you doing this Serena?" He said, almost in a broken voice. Serena looked up at him, but made sure to keep a wall around the emotions she was feeling. She moved away from him, and he allowed her to. She leaned in at the table and they stood in silence before she turned around with a passion in her eyes.

"I saw the end of it all, Darien. I saw it all. I stood by and watched as every...single...person..I loved die...and for what? Me! You all died because of me!"

Darien walked closer to her and cupped her face. He had a serious expression on his face. He had a hold of her shoulders, as to not let her get away from him. "Show me, Serena. Show me what you saw for your own eyes." Serena looked up at him with bewildered eyes. He was asking her to relive the experience again? He shook her to get her attention. "Show me." Serena wrapped her hand around the necklace she had worn for seven years. Then she repeated the dreadful words that brought her to this dreadful nightmare once again.

"A time for everything and everything in it's place. Return what has been moved through time and space. Winds of time, gather around. Give me wings to speed my way. Rush me on my journey forward. Let the future be today."

A flashing bright light surround the couple, and Darien held onto the blonde as the passed through time and space. All the while Serena had her eyes cast down, not wanting to relive all this again. It hurt so much. Then the light vanished and the two stood in the Crystal Tokyo palace. Darien glanced around at the silence. He saw a few guards rush pass them, and even through the couple. Darien gasped at the feeling of being walked through.

"We're only shadows. We only see what's going on." Serena answered Darien's silent question.

She grabbed a hold of his hand and lead him through the palace. Noises of a battle surround them. Blasts coming from the sky hit the palace and caused everything to rumbled. Serena lead him through the main hall were the Inner and Outer Scouts fought against the barbarians. As they passed, the two witnessed the deaths of each scout. Serena had her eyes on the ground, not wanting to see it over. Darien was mesmerized by the sight and couldn't keep his eyes off of the battles. He saw that Red Beard walked through the hall, heading for the thrown room. The couple automatically appeared in the thrown room where Neo Queen Serenity and Neo King Endymion stood holding each other.

"It's the end my love. We must go through with this." Serenity said as tears flowed down her cheeks. Endymion held on her tight and kissed the top of her head. Red Beard busted through the doors with his sword at hand. Endymion lifted his lover's head and rested his lips on her as Red Beard neared them. Then Serenity whispered.

"Maybe next lifetime, my love."

As the two kissed once more, they started to glow. Endymion was showered in a golden light as Serenity showered in a silver light. Darien watched as Red Beard was thrown to the ground my the light's emerging from the couple. He bent his head down to Serena.

"What's going on?" He asked, never taking his eyes off the scene before them. Serena waited for the light to dim down before she spoke.

"We used out crystal's power to defeat most of Red Beard's men, and weaken him. That way when General Miki came back, he could kill him."

Darien watched as the couple laid limp on the marble floor, in each other's arms. Red Beard had scowled and fled the palace. He saw that the couple didn't move. Tears filled his eyes as he looked down at a crying Serena. Darien held onto her tight as chills ran up their spine.

"Are we-" He began. Serena nodded abruptly as her head leaned in on his chest. Within another flash, they were back in the main chamber of the shrine. He let out a breath and kissed the top of her head.

"I promise you Serena...this will never happen. We will defeat Red Beard."

Serena was silent and she stayed still for a long time. Darien wondered why she hadn't said anything, or at least moved away. He took hold of her shoulders once again and pulled her at arms length to study her. The blonde's head was down and refused to look at him.

"I have no doubt we will defeat him." she said quietly.

"Then what is it?" he asked he tried to search her for the answers.

"In order to defeat Red Beard...the chosen one has to die...I'm the chosen one, Darien." She finally looked up and saw that he froze. His skin, as it usually did these past few days, was pale and cold. His eyes were wide and filled with questions, loneliness, anger, and love. The stood that way until Miki came in and told Serena it was time

The group got together and loaded onto the cruiser. The blonde turned to her former friends and hugged each of the. For some reason she felt as though she really was leaving them for good. Serena walked away and Darien watched her go. Then he said something that Serena didn't hear. She stopped and turned around.

"What?"

" I asked why you were doing this. Why not be selfish like most people would? Why not stay her and let the future come to us. With this information we can change it."

Serena straightened up and the most determined expression filled her face. "Because lifetime after lifetime...I have watched the ones I loved die...for me. It's my turn to die for you. For you to live without pain and death. It is my duty."

Darien got angry and walked up to her. Again he grabbed at her shoulders, for that was the only thing he could do as to not strangle her. He started to yell.

" SCREW YOUR DUTY! I want to be with you. Live for now, why risk losing everything when we have what we have now? To actually spend what time we have with each other, rather than try to do your duty and maybe end up losing everything in the end. I want to be with you forever and forever isn't only in life, we can make it if we fight together! Let us help you, Serena."

The blonde smiled and blushed at the warmth of his words. It means so much to her to hear them. She cupped the side of his face and kissed his lips softly then back away. She examined his rage with her decision. Then smiled at him as she did all those years ago.

"I love you, Darien." She turned to leave and he caught her arm. Serena turned around and Darien opened her hand. In the palm of her hand, laid the golden locket he gave her more than a thousand years ago. A tear dropped from her eyes and without a second word she was gone.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Serena stood at the door with a small square shaped window. She held the locket close to her heart and watched as she got further away from Earth. Before she knew it, they were docking with the mother ship. Raid let her know that they were there and the group boarded the ship. Serena was half way out when she noticed she didn't have her locket anymore.

"I'll meet you all in the control room.'

She spoke out as she went back to the cruiser to retrieve her locket. Accidently, Serena had dropped it by the door and picked it up. To make sure she didn't lose it, she attacked it around her neck. As she walks along in the main corridor one of the lights began to flicker. It was odd to her at first, the she realized the ship may need to land on it's home planet and refuel. Serena opens the control room doors. As they slide open with a 'whoosh' sound the lights in the hall go out. Serena turned around and raised an eye brow then shook it off. When she faced the control room, her face lit up in horror. Bodies lined up, bloodied and parts scattered everywhere.

"What the-"

The blonde felt something behind her and swirled around to come face to face with a green haired scout. Her eyes held an unknown secret within them.

"Pluto? What are you doing here?"

From the shadows in the hallway, a large figure began to appear in the light of the control room. It came closer and closer until it stood behind Sailor Pluto. Red Beard.

"...oh shit..."

Before Serena had time to react she was hit hard upside the head with a heavy object. She fell limp on the floor with a wound to the head. The last thing she remembered before blacking out.

AN: SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER! I've been wanting to do that part since the beginning. How did you like it? THREE MORE CHAPTERS AND AN EPILOGUE TO GO!


	24. What is Going On?

Chapter Twenty-Two: What is Going On?

AN: Hey, sorry I was gone for so long. I promise I won't do that anymore. Well only two more chapters to go. Plus I know what's going to happen! I was really struggling to find the perfect ending and I think I did. Although I had to go back through the whole Sailor Moon series to help me out. Had to make it where in the end it was something that Serena would do. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

_Drip... Drip...Drip.._ An icy sensation overcame the blood as drops of water fell on top of her head and slide down the side of her face. Her hair was damp and scattered (morning hair), some strands sticking to her face. Crystal blue eyes opened and was face to face with complete darkness. Her head ached as well as her arms. The blonde took hold of some sense to know that she was sitting on the floor. It was wet, muddle, and freezing, as well as the wall she was propped up on. Serena attempted to adjust her eyes to the lack of light. The only source she found came from a torch on a hall way wall. It was then she noticed that she was beside bars. Now realizing she was in a cage or more like a jail cell. The reason her arms hurt so much was the fact that they were in chains and help above her head. Her clothes were torn up and soaked with the water that was above her hand, mixed with the blood from her head wound. She couldn't tell how long she had been there, but the marks that the chains left on her wrist told her more than enough. Her stomach was sore and she felt like she hadn't eaten in days. Serena didn't know if she was alone or not. Maybe someone, a guard, was looking out after her. Making sure she didn't escape. Only one way to find out, she thought. She opened her mouth as if to scream out, but nothing came out. Her voice was out, not completely, but enough to sound scratchy. That was another indication that led her to believe she had been in the hell hole for some time. Serena cleared her throat several times before she regained her voice.

"Hello! Is any one out there? Hello! Can anyone hear me?"

No one answered. She feared that Red Beard had deserted her here all alone. No way to get out, and no food to live off of. That way she would die slowly and in agonizing pain. **Great, just the way I wanted to die. Alone. Slowly. In pain. This should be interesting.** She said to herself in a monotone, sarcastic voice. Wait, if she was alone, they why was she talking to herself? It's not like anyone would hear her. It was then that she heard a thump and then a large door unlocking. Serena turned her head towards the bard opening and looked out.

"Hello! Who's there?"

There was light foot steps approaching, almost unheard. The person walked down the long hall of the prison cell until it stopped dead at Serena. The figure was hooded in a black cloak. Serena saw that the hidden person was small and scrawny. The person was about the same size as she was when she was a teenager. Was this person a teenager. It didn't move for a long time. Just stared at her. There were more thumps and bangs where it had come from. Then men grunting. The person glanced down the hall and then nodded to whoever was at the other end. Serena raised an eye brow as the hooded figure unlocked her cage and came forth.

"Put this on. It will cover you." the voice was low and soft. A female's voice.

The hooded girl threw down an exact look-alike cloak on her lap. She bent over and unlocked Serena's chains. The sudden relief feeling rushed through Serena's hands and she sighed. Serena rubbed at her wrist which she knew was sore and red. The figure watched down the hall then looked back at the still sitting Serena.

"Well come on. We haven't all day." It said in a hushed, anxious voice.

The blond stood as quickly as she could and placed the black cloth over her shoulders. She fastened the large button at her neck and raised the hood. She, too, was now covered. Serena cautiously walked out of her cell and looked around to make sure it was safe. The person beside her grabbed her hand and rushed her through the prison hall. Serena followed, thank full for the person who was going to lead her to safety. Once out of the prison hall and through the large door, they were greeted by another hooded figure. This one was slightly taller than the two who held hands. She could make out that it was also a woman. The two unknown figures looked at each other and nodded. The other person grabbed Serena's empty hand, as they all ran. The blonde couldn't make out where they were, it was so dark. Hall after hall, they ran and it seemed like an endless maze. Serena was breathing heavy now and felt very dizzy.

As if seeing the light at the end of the tunnel, Serena saw the last of the halls they had to go through. It was almost over, they just had to make it through here. Noise was heard behind them as soldiers started behind them. The three ran faster, as to not get caught. Outside, the taller figure handed her a sword that Serena recognized as hers. The men flooded out of the large building with their own weapons held high. All three women fought against the men. Swords clashing with each other and the grunts of those who died before hitting the ground. Serena was finding it hard to keep up with some of them because she had lost her strength. The only thing that kept her going was the thought that it would all be over...just a little more.

A large gust of wind blew from above their heads and Serena's hood came off. She had finished killing off another soldier before looking up at a cruiser landing about five miles from them. The other two finished off another killing before they grabbed Serena's hands once more. They all started to run for the cruiser when more soldiers came out. She wanted to stop right there, but the hooded women urged her on. She was so tired and only wanted this to end. They leapt into the ship just as it started to lift off the ground. It's door shut automatically and the women helped Serena to her feet. They walked to the small control room. She plopped down on one of the chairs and caught her breath. The cruiser lifted more into the air, the person flying the ship began using its bombs. Dropping it on the little planet. Serena could hear screams of the remaining soldiers and closed her eyes. She hated the sound of pain, no matter who it was coming from. She opened her eyes and sat up straight.

"Tell me, who are you?"

The hooded women lowered their hoods with smiling faces. Serena went wide eye, even more so when the pilot turned around. She couldn't believe who she was seeing. To her right, the small teenage girl was none other than Sailor Saturn. The other woman who rescued her was Sailor Neptune. The short blonde headed woman put the ship on auto pilot and walked back to Serena. Sailor Uranus.

"Oh I have missed you all!"

She stood and greeted them all with warm hugs. They, in return, laughed and hugged her back. She almost started to cry, but a spell of dizziness came over her and she had to sit down. Sailor Uranus brushed back some strands of her hair, as Saturn held onto her hand.

"We're sorry it took so long to get to you, your highness." Sailor Uranus started.

" It has been hard for us to track you down without our powers." Neptune continued.

"Why are you not allowed to have your powers?" Serena asked.

The three looked at each other and then back at her. Neptune suggested that she used the back rooms to shower and clean up. Uranus said that things would be discussed after she had plenty of rest and food. Saturn led her to the shower and said she would prepare the food. After about two hours, Serena had cleaned up and had been fed a good meal. Her strength was now returning and she felt like her old self. The four women sat down in one of the departments of the ship and had held a discussion for some time.

"Neptune was able to get a vision with her mirror. In it we saw parts of the future and also who was behind it." Uranus informed.

"We took off and hid, so that we fell off any radar. Through out the years we have been gathering information." Neptune said.

"We tried to warn you in the beginning, although it wasn't very good. Tried to inform you of a traitor among us." Saturn explained.

Serena thought back to anything that she could remember of some warning. The only thing that had came to mind was after the first fight. On top of the building. Serena raised her eye brow at Uranus.

"The wind? That was you?"

Sailor Uranus smiled and nodded, proud that her princess was able to figure it out. With some advance powers, she was able to send a message through the wind. The three talked over what had happened after that. Finally it came down to what was important. Serena got serious and sighed.

"So Sailor Pluto is behind all this. She is the traitor?"

Sailor Neptune shook her head no and Serena got confused. "It is Sailor Pluto, but at the same time it is not."

It was Sailor Saturn who spoke up now. "It is Chaos. Apparently you did not destroy him as we thought. He some how took Pluto as a host and has been feeding on her. She was able to get a hold of Red Beard and started this whole event. With her powers, and his, she has been helping the barbarian take over."

Serena was in awe to hear of the old foe. Although, thinking of the events that took place, she felt foolish that she hadn't seen it coming. How could she have not seen it? It was the battle with Galaxia all over again. Only this time, the bad guys were winning. Then she remembered all her battles like this and groaned. **Geez, how many times do I have to die?**

"Okay, so we're dealing with Chaos again..and he's got a hold of two really powerful people. Red Bead. No heart. Pluto. Sees the future. Oh good, were screwed."

The three scouts chuckled at her comment and shook their heads. It was certainly not the first time they had to encounter a problem like this. They had faith in their princess though. She would risk her neck for the people she loved and survive to tell the tale.

"So are we heading for earth?" she finally asked, anxious to warn the others.


	25. In the End

Chapter Twenty-Four: In The End

AN: Okay, this is the very end. The chapter you've all been waiting for. It's going to be longer than all the other ones because a lot is going to be memories from Serena. Any memory will be italicized and dialogue within the memory will be bold. Be prepared to read...a lot. Thank you for those who have been around since the beginning of this story. Your reviews meant a lot to me. Hope this chapter makes ya'll just as happy as the past. Okay, here we go..the last chapter!

Dark clouds hung ominously above the small army. They hung lowly and loud thunder rumbled in a distance. Cool, strong breezes moved the tall dead grass that they stood in. Trees swayed back and forth. The wind made a whisking sound that had every one wincing. The Earth, itself, seemed to warn those who stood in silence. Foreshadowing that evil was near.

Things were in order. Armies from all around the universe were preparing for battle. To protect the innocents of Earth, sleeping dust was spread over the planet from cruisers. No one should ever know about the danger that could possibly end everything , and no one ever would. In a field (some where on Earth), The Sailor Scouts, Endymion ( I like Endymion's outfit better than I do Tuxedo Mask. Especially since it's a war), Miki, Serena, and soldiers from the Farfalla Temple stood in line. Weapons at hand, they stood waiting for Red Beard and Sailor Pluto to arrive. Some were worried because Serena could no longer transform into Sailor Moon at any form. So all she had was her skills and abilities as a human. She wore a full white outfit, much like Miki had. Her hair was down and scattered about her face. When the wind would blow, her hair from one side would cover her face. Only her narrow angry blue eyes would show.

Like firework, the sky lit up as explosions were occurring in space. The ground shook slightly and parts of ships came flying down to Earth. So many parts made their way down. At the first touch of dirt, they exploded. Everyone, but Miki and Serena, looked up and watched what was happening. Although they couldn't tell who was winning, they still watched. There would be the sounds of weapons firing, flashing lights, and then parts of ships came down. Serena tightened her grip on her sword. Her eyes narrowed at the sound of war. Another rumbled shook the Earth beneath them and strong winds waved at them. Those who hadn't rooted their feet, stumbled back, but caught themselves. The blonde heroine raised her large silver sword. Sights of a ship landing about a mile, stiffened the army. It was time...

"Get ready!" Serena shouted with her sword still raised high.

The small army positioned themselves and their weapons. They breathed deeply trying to calm the excitement building within their very being. The ship lowered itself on a high cliff and settled. Moments later, barbarians stepped off, weapons at hand. They lined themselves up in columns. Red Beard and Sailor Pluto were the last to walk out, side by side. Sailor Pluto smiled evilly upon noticing the blonde and her army. She leaned into Red Beard and pointed them out. Serena swallowed hard, watching their every move. The red headed leader motioned his hand in the air, and the vast number of men raced down the side slope. Serena let her sword drop with a smooth swift motion.

"CHARGE!" She shouted and the group ran forward.

On impact, war cries were shouted as swords clanked against each other, guns firing, attacks called out, and the grunts of the fallen. Sailor Pluto and Red Beard waited on the cliff, in each other's arms, as the waited. Serena and Miki made their way to the peak of uplifted ground. The Sailor Scouts paired up with their partners from the temple. Back to back, they guarded each other. Serena and Miki passed through the rest of the barbarians and now ran beside each other.

"I'll take Red Beard. I've got some beef with him." Miki said as he turned his head, watching his mother. She nodded her head in understanding.

"Sailor Pluto is mine I guess. She is one of my own anyways, it's only fair." she said, breathing heavily. They began to climb the slope, slipping and stumbling on loose rocks. Minutes after they reached the top, their white suits were covered in dirt and sweat. Four pair of eyes stared at one another. Two held mischief and excitement, the other two bore hatred and anger. Serena stood straight, and positioned her sword.

"I was nice last time, Chaos. I sealed you away. Now I'm just pissed."

The red barbarian chuckled and drew his sword. They couple's eyes grew dark, almost filled with blackness. Their tone of voice was not their own, but of the force that possessed them. The dark spirit spoke to them, reversing roles of speaker.

"You are a foolish young girl." coming from Red Beard.

"Surrender while you still can." commented Sailor Pluto.

Miki took a step forward and held out his sword, much like Serena had moment before. He made a huffing sound and held a cocky expression. Serena took her eyes off of the enemy long enough to see that Miki was at the edge of his seat. He has been waiting for revenge for some time. Such hatred and hurt in one person. The blonde warrior glanced back in time to catch Sailor Pluto shooting out an attack at her.

"DEAD SCREAM!"

Serena, being off guard, was hit by the attack and thrown towards the edge of the cliff. Miki screamed after her and was also caught defenseless. Red Beard charged after him. His heavy blade slashed the general in the arm. Miki cried out in pain, Serena ran forward as Red Beard slashed her son. She held up her sword and let it come down on his chest. He winced at the pain and grabbed a hold of Serena's sword. Not willing to let go, he easily picked her up in the air and swung her towards Pluto. The blonde was able to land on her feet, but was in a crouched position. She turned and half way stood up, before feeling Sailor Pluto's staff swing across her face. Serena fell back and sat up, rubbing her now bruised cheek. The green haired scout laughed as she watched her former leader struggle to get up. Serena realized that her sword had been knocked out of her hands at the last attack. She crawled to it and had her hands wrapped around it just before Sailor Pluto smashed her hand. Kicking the sword farther away. It was then that she lifted her foot back and swung it to kick Serena in the stomach. The blonde grunted, holding her stomach in pain.

"I gave you the chance to give up. Why didn't you just do it! You are so weak!" shouted Sailor Pluto.

Serena stayed on her knees, holding her stomach. She licked her lips and realized that there was blood dripping. It was then, that Serena began to questioning herself. All doubts came back and Serena felt like she was 14 again. A stupid, worthless, clumsy, cry baby, who needed everyone to come to her rescue. ** She's right. I am weak. Why am I doing this? I can't hold on, when stretched so thin. I can't make the right moves without getting hurt again. I ask why, in my mind. But find that I can't rely on myself. So why do this?** The blonde closed her eyes, and as she did so, Sailor Pluto came at her. The Scout would ask her questions, shout at her, and she did nothing in return. She would be hit, kicked, punched. Sailor Pluto even went as far as to pick her up by her long golden hair. **Only, this time, there is no one to save me. I'm by myself.** The thought registered in her brain, and a flash back occurred to her. Something of the past.

_Sailor Moon is once again at the age of 14. She watched his dead form and wants to die with him..with all of her friends. She is leans over Endymion, about to kiss him, then she stops._

"_**Forgive me... I can't kiss you... Rei, Ami, Lita, Mina... They all died without kissing the boys they loved. So I cannot allow myself that joy..."**_

_She allowed a single tear to shed for her love. Her mind ponders on what to do. Then the though came to her and her mind is made up. She knows what to do..the only thing._

"_**There's something I need to do. Watch me. I'll do my best."**_

_Sailor Moon then gets up and walks away. Back outside in the Arctic the ground begins to shake and a black blossom sprouts from the ground. It opens up and inside is Queen Beryl. She is much stronger and powerful now that she's filled with Queen Metallia's energy. _

" _**I have the dark energy in me. I will rule the world!"** The red headed woman shouts. Queen Beryl looks across the ice. She sees Sailor Moon walking towards her. _

" _**There you are princess. This time you will die."**_

_Queen Beryl creates a powerful energy in her hands and thrusts it at Sailor Moon. _

" _**Princess, die!"**_

_The impact of the energy against the ice forces it to form a very tall ice tower. Queen Beryl looks pleased, then the top of the ice turns into a flat surface, on which Princess Serenity is standing holding her Crescent Moon Wand. _

After being throw the ground again, Serena lays still. The flash ended and as she lays flat on her stomach, face in the dirt, she blinks. The blonde could hear the cries of concern coming from Miki. He battles it out with Red Beard and yells out her name, trying to make her get up. By name, the heroine feels the pain she has endured.

"...no...more..." she whispers in a raspy voice.

Sailor Pluto, having a happy expression on her face, leans her head closer. With on of her hands she cups her ear.

"What was that, princess? I couldn't quite hear you." the scout said with much joy, already knowing what she said.

Serena grunted as she attempted to stand up. She took hold of her sword, and used it to lift herself up slowly. One of her hands swopped down and moved all of her hair out of her face. So far, she has a bloody nose, dripping lips, and a huge slash across her forehead. Her eyes narrowed as she looks up at the green hair scout.

"I said...no...more." Serena felt her spirit being lifted and making it easier for her to stand strong. She pulled her sword out of the ground and held it up. She paused and memorized the expression on Pluto's face. At the moment, it had an evil kind of joy to it, with a mixture of victory. She waited impatiently for the princess to say the words. It was then, that Serena smirked and lunged her sword forward. The tip of it grazed Pluto's chest and slid side ways, making a perfectly straight line on her chest. Blood arose and soaked her top. The scout was in pure shock at what the blonde had done. While she was off guard, Serena grew strong enough to launch an attack with her sword again. Sailor Pluto held up her staff and fended off Serena's attacks.

On the low level ground, the battle field began to fill up with dead bodies. Mostly barbarian bodies who had been gutted, burnt to a crisp, drowned, blown away then cracked their sculls after landing, and shot through. Endymion swung his sword and easily killed two at a time. He heard attacks coming from the Sailor Scouts and grinned. Though they never showed it on the outside, they were having just as much fun as he was on the inside. (I'm just calling out random attacks that I know off the top of my head.)

"WORLD SHAKING!"

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

" VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"

"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!"

"SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE!"

There was a twenty second interval between each scouts' attack. Giving each other time to rest and energize again before calling out another attack. All different types of colors were being materialized and mixing in with other colors from the scouts. Even Endymion was letting out a golden light with his own attacks. It was a relief when Master Ajax appeared into battle. He let the word spread that the armies on the moon and else where in space was winning. The barbarian war ships were going down one right after the other, and those afraid to die, gave up. The last of the enemy was soon being flushed out on Earth.

Lighting began to move across the clouds, followed by ear popping thunder. The four couples still fought up on the cliff. Those on the ground maintained an interest to them. It was all up to Serena and Miki. All they had to do was finish of Red Beard and Sailor Pluto, and then the world would be safe once again. In spite of the fact that they were getting their ass kicked, Serena and Miki still fought on. If Chaos hadn't taken a hold of the other two, the fight would have ended sooner. Memories played within Serena's head as she fought Sailor Pluto. The battle between Beryl and Metallia. She had won that battle with her life...as did all her other major conflicts.

Serena gave one more push with her sword, and knocked Sailor Pluto down. She pounced on the scout before she had time to get up. Serena straddled the green hair scout of time. Her sword aimed at her neck. Sailor Pluto's eyes returned being her normal eye color. She frowned and look absolutely frighten.

"...P..pr..Princess? Please, do not slay me. I am part of your court." Pluto diverted her eyes, studying her surroundings, then back at Serena. "Wh..Where am I, your majesty? Why do you continue to look at me that way? You would not hurt me will you?" Serena's brows furrowed and she loosened her grip on her sword.

"Sailor Pluto? Is that you?" she said, still not sure. The scout nodded her head abruptly, watching where the sword went. Miki's pained cry caught her attention and she lifted her head to watch as Red Beard drew his blade out of Miki's chest. A chuckled from below made Serena bow her head to look upon Sailor Pluto. The Scout's eyes had returned being black as Chaos took over. With on hand, she covered her mouth. "Opps." Sailor Pluto said innocently. Serena snarled and hit the woman's head with the butt of her sword. Pluto was out.

Serena ran towards the falling general and caught up just before his head it the Earth. She placed it on her lap and cupped his face. He held a distant and bitter expression on his sweaty face. His breath was short and hollow. Miki raised his hand to cup the side of Serena's face.

"Miki Taro at your service..." He said in a sarcastic tone. Serena half laughed, half cried.

"Hey...that's my line." She said, going along with him.

He soon started to drift off, but Serena shook him and he came back. She could tell he was forcing himself to stay awake. His eyes drooped and then would shoot open suddenly. Tears welled up in her own eyes and she sniffled. Miki took in a breath and began to whisper.

"You're ...re- ready...you...don't..ne- need me...any...more.." His breath was heavy and he didn't have much longer. She shook him when he began to drift off again.

"I will ALWAYS need you, Miki." She cried out. With both her hands cupping his face, she made him look into her eyes. He let out a grin and huffed.

"See you in the future, mother..." he said before he finally was gone. Rain started to pour down on the two and Serena cried out. She shook her head as his body faded away from her She bent down and pressed her lips on his fading forehead. It was then that she realized that there wouldn't be any baby in the future. Too much time had passed by for her and Darien to conceive him. On top of that, she would die today. It was prophecy. The chosen one would die...she was the chosen one.

"No...you won't." she whispered before she let out a long drawn out cry. Her head looked towards the sky and she welcomed the rain. The weather, she thought to herself, was perfect for the way she felt. Dark, lonely, empty. So much pain and hurt.

While this was going on, Red Beard made his way to the edge of the cliff and held his hand to the sky. With the power of Chaos, he began to open up the gateway to hell. His kingdom would be filled with Hatred. Pain. Death...and it all started with her. Red Beard turned to the limp figure, who was Serena. He grew in power because of her, he thought. All negative emotions. He fed off her and was able to take on this body. Chaos decided that he should thank her for leading the world to hell, just before killing her.

_Galaxia and Sailor Moon were floating in the sky. Sailor Moon was completely nude except for the wings on the back of her body. The Star Lights were just watching from the ground. _

_**"Have you given up?" **asked Galaxia._

" _**No. I love this world. There might be some sad things, but this is where I met my friends. I love this world. You should know too." **She pronounced proudly._

_**"All of your friends disappeared."** Galaxia countered, attempting to weaken this soldier._

_**"No they haven't. The Star Lights taught me. As long as I don't give up, they are always by my side. If there is a time when they disappear, it will be when I give up. So, I'm not going to give up...I won't give up." **_

_Sailor Moon's star seed began to lit up and Galaxia looked upon her in shock. The feeling wore off and Galaxia returned to what she started. **"The only thing left for you is to give me that star seed, and disappear." **_

_**"I'm not giving up. I believe in this world. And the piece of hope that is still left in your heart."**_

Serena grabbed Miki's old sword as for her own. She once again lifted herself up off the ground. Her head was bowed and tears stained her cheeks. Red beard tilted his head. Then shrugged the girl's movements. She was not a problem he had to worry about. He poured more dark energy into the darkening clouds. They swirled above him and thickened . Lighting struck down and he laughed as his world was coming to life.

The blonde moved onward as she walked towards her target. She raised her sword and slashed Red Beard. He arched his back, with the sudden pain. When he turned around, Serena slashed him again with Miki's sword. He leaned forward, holding onto his chest. More than ever, Serena used both swords, never giving Red Beard a chance against her. She kept swinging and thrusting at him, not wanting to hesitate for a moment.

" _**Everybody, lend me your strength!"** Princess Serenity cried out._

_Princess Serenity struggled against Queen Beryl when a hand grabs hold of the wand to help her. The spirits of the 4 Sailor Scouts joined Princess Serenity and each invoked their power: _

On the ground, the Scouts became consumed in their planets powers. Each glowing brightly and full of energy. As if knowing what to do, they raised their wands. The soldiers, Master Ajax, and Endymion watched in shock of what was going on.

"MERCURY POWER!"

"MARS POWER!"

"JUPITER POWER!"

"VENUS POWER!"

"SATURN POWER!"

"URANUS POWER!"

"NEPTUNE POWER!"

From the top, the knocked out Pluto began to brighten up. All the Scouts' powers grew stronger and stronger until they shot out at Serena. Before she could hit a bloody barbarian, the power surged to her. She held out her arms and head towards the rainy sky. A shining pink light shot out of her eyes and mouth and joined the variety of colors. They mixed into a beautiful white color and fell back into Serena. No one could really explain what was going on, because as soon as the white light was formed, they had to hide their eyes. The Sailor Scouts dropped down to the ground, unconscious. Red Beard, being so close, dropped to his knees and hid his face from the power source.

When the light died down, those still awake, uncovered their eyes. They found that in Serena's place, was Serenity. Her long dangled hair, was now in a silver 'meatball' style with a golden tier gracing the top of her head. Blood and wounds had miraculously disappeared, only lovely pale silky skin. Thin wings, not of an angel, but of a butterfly shape, decorated her back. Instead of her white wore suit, was now a formal dress that stuck to her body. It lined her every curve. Her shoulders were bare. Serenity's eyes were cast down. The two swords that she had held earlier, molded together into one large silver blade. On it, was designs and symbols from each scouts' planet. The arms of the sword were golden and made into a crescent shape. She had it before her, resting lightly on her forehead. Her eyes cast down. As she slowly lifted her eyes, a moon formed onto her forehead and became a solid mark. The sword began to light up, symbol after symbol.

_Everyone is helpless under the assault of Wise Man. Tuxedo Mask says the world will be destroyed. But Sailor Moon stands, and with the Silver Crystal sweeps the Dark Power away from them. Walking clear of the others she says she won't let that happen. She won't let them die and the world be destroyed. _

_The others scream for her to stop, because if she uses the full power of the crystal, she will die. Wise Man hits her with another column of Dark Power. But when it disappears Neo-Queen Serenity is once more standing in Sailor Moon's place. _

_Neo-Queen Serenity opens her eyes and releases the power of the Crystal. Wise Man does the same with the Black Crystal, and the energies clash. But Serenity has difficulty fighting him. He says with the gateway to the Black Crystal open, her Crystal is useless against him. She won't give up. The power from her Crystal continues to grow._

Serenity walks towards Red Beard's knelt figure. Her sword touches his shoulder and he looks up with Chaos' eyes. She has a stern expression on her face.

"Leave this man, Chaos. You will fight me, not him." she said with such authority and power. Using Red Beard's body, the dark spirit spoke.

"Where will you fight me, if I am not allowed a body." Red Beard smirked.

Serenity held her head high and demanding. She looked up at the dark swirling clouds. That of which is the gateway to hell. On that plane of existence, it did not need a body to possess. Red Beard watched and followed her eyes. His smirk became a smile. Chaos left the barbarian's body and descended into the void. Serenity then, raised her body up with the evil. As soon as she went pass the black clouds, she was carried into another plane. Serenity was surrounded in nothing but a void of darkness. There was no floor, ceiling, or walls. Nothing but her and her sword. She heard footsteps coming nearer, in spite of the fact that there were no floors. The steps came up until a figure approached her. It was Chaos, she knew. Serenity held up her sword, ready to fight.

Chaos took on many shapes of the people she loved, although his voice and eyes were still the same.

"You cannot defeat me." spoke Mars

"I live in the hearts of every one." said Pluto

"I corrupt those who willing let me; the weak." spoke Uranus

"It's no use!" shouted Mercury

"Give up your power and join me." smiled Jupiter

"Even in your dreams, of a happy...peace future..." Neptune trailed off.

"...This world is evil..corrupt...dying..." Saturn finished Neptune's sentence.

"You have no friends..family...love...trust...why go on?" asked Venus

"You are alone, princess. No one cares about you and your hope." Endymion said grasping her shoulders. He tightened his grip on her, almost bruising her shoulders. She began to wince at the pain.

"I am every where." finalizing a look-a-like Serenity. "Why don't you give up?" she asked.

For a moment, Chaos had almost gotten to her. Then she remembered her reason for being her. The reason she does anything in life. Because it is what her heart tells her to do. Because, even though someone may not love her, she loves them. Call her crazy, but she did. She loved and trusted everyone in this world and wouldn't give up so easily. Serenity has seen the future and it was beautiful. No war. No hate. She smiled, then, thinking of how wonderful the future is going to be like. With or without her help. That is when she knew what how to end it. Serenity lunged her sword straight through Chaos's (Serenity look a like) stomach and watched him go wide eye. Flashing pink and a gorgeous white colors shot through the darkness and lit the place up. The void began crackling as Chaos' world was being destroyed, along with him. Her power increased as she poured all her love and hope into her sword. She called out for the full extent of the crystal. The end was near and she was finally ready for it. Serenity closed her eyes and remembered her last battle with Chaos. The Stars...

_**"Everyone, I tried my best. But I'm so lonely by myself. I'm not that strong. I'm lonely." **_

_Floating in the air, still nude, and alone. She had restored hope within herself and in Galaxia and vanquished Chaos._

"_**You're not alone." came Mars.**_

_The star seed appeared around Sailor Moon. Then the Sailor Scouts appeared, everyone floating. All surrounding Sailor Moon happily._

_**"You're not alone, Usagi." Mars said again.**_

_**"Everyone is near you." Mercury said.**_

_**"Rei, Ami" **_

_**"We believed in you..."Venus began**_

_**"...That you can do something." Jupiter finished.**_

_**"Mina, Lita. This isn't a dream is it?"**_

_**"This isn't a dream. You saved this world." Uranus spoke out.**_

_**"With your trusting heart." Neptune finished off.**_

_**"Amara, Michelle."**_

_**"Thank you, Serena." Saturn said below a whisper.**_

_**"You did very well." Pluto complimented.**_

_**"Hotaru, Setsuna. I'm so happy." **_

_Serena smiled happily at them, almost in tears. She searched for one more person who was to be there...and then a voice called out to her. She closed her eyes and spun around with her wings. Darien spoke to her and that is when she started crying. She flew over into Darien's arms and he wrapped her up._

"_**It's alright. Everything is over." he said soothingly. Comforting his beloved angel.**_

Everything from Chaos' world had faded away and only Serenity was left. Her sword had disappeared some time before her body was released on Earth. From the rain clouds in the sky,

"Thank you...everyone...thank you..."

The pink and white glow expand throughout Earth. It's healing power restored those who were asleep. Those who had died saving lives. Those who were wounded. The lights even expanded to the moon and healed those who needed it. The broken ship parts denigrated into ashes. When the glowing lights vanished, Earth had been restored. It looked as if a war had never went on. The Scouts eventually woke up, and stood. They chatted lightly to they're selves as they saw everything was in order. Then their eyes fell upon the sight that every one else had. They gasp at the flaccid figure of a certain blonde hanging slightly over the edge of the large cliff. Endymion had already started walking towards her and they stood back.

Endymion climbed the slope of the cliff with some strain. He made it to the top and stood only a few feet from his love. She looked so weak and tired; asleep. Hesitantly he made his way to Serenity and pulled her away from the edge. Endymion lifted her still body in his lap and sat way her. Everyone waited for him to signal that she was gone. Yet, he never did. With his index finger, he moved some strands of hair out of her face.

"Serenity...Serenity...wake up, baby." he said softly, as if she really were asleep. When she didn't move or stir, he began to shake her body. "Wake up. You gotta wake up." Just as Serena did to Miki, he cried and tried to wake her up. "Please...please wake up...please...I love you."

He bowed his head and rested it in the gape of her neck, crying wildly. He rocked her body with his and kept chanting for her to wake up. But she wouldn't. He lifted his head and caressed her face, tear drops staining her face. One in particular had a golden shimmer to it. The tear slowly dropped and landed on Serenity's eye. As if it were her own, it slid from the corner of her eye and down her cheek, and made its way to her lips and heart. More tears stained her face and she squinted. Her lips parted and her body slightly moved.

"...E-Endy..." she said softly.

Endymion opened his eyes at the sound of her voice. His blue eyes met the waking of hers and he smiled. He pulled her towards his chest and held her there laughing and crying at the same time.

**_THE END!_**

AN: NOT! Hahahahahaha! You like? I'm sorry it took so long...and was even longer to read. If you like, I have prepared you all an Epilouge. If you're not satisfied with this ending, I'll give ya that one.


	26. Epilouge

Epilogue: Is it Destiny or is it Duty?

AN: I decided to write this little bit to clear up any thing that wasn't clear in the story. Plus I needed a better ending than that last chapter. Enjoy the finale!

Serena woke up in the hospital, the sunlight burning her eyes. She placed her arm over her eyes and squinted to see her surroundings. There was an annoying beeping sound beside her. Her heart monitor. Her body was covering in needles, IV bags, wires, a thin sheet for clothing, and light blankets that covered her waist on down. She heard movement within her room and moved her arm to see that her friends were all there. Darien was right beside her, holding on to her other hand. Master Ajax was at the door, all smiling as she awoke fully. "What happened?" she said groggy and sat up from bed.

The blood rushed to her head and she felt as if her whole body had been through hell. Well, to be more realistic..it felt like someone beat her to a pulp, then ran over her many times with a really big truck. Darien placed an arm around her back to steady her on the bed. "You finished off Red Beard and stopped the final war. On top of that, you completely destroyed Chaos. Lived to tell the tale." Mina spoke up cheerfully. Serena blinked and looked around at their faces each nodding. Then her eye brows furrowed as her face scrunched up in thought. "How could I though? I was suppose to die."

Master Ajax stepped forward with his hands clasped in front. "The warrior who fought him, was to have nothing to look forward to in life..except death." The older man came forward again. He placed one hand on Serena's back as did Darien only moments before, the other one on her stomach. His hand touched ever so slightly, as of afraid to hurt her. "You, my dear, have EVERYTHING to look forward to. Especially a life." Serena looked down at her stomach, both of her hands clasping over Master Ajaxs'. She wondered what he meant and then suddenly glanced up at a smogged Darien. "How long?"

Darien stood up and kissed her forehead. "Only a month." Serena's eyes watered.

"...So he didn't leave me after all..." Serena looked passed Darien, out her window into the morning light. The bright sun shining at her with all its wonderful colors. Bringing on a newfound joy within her. A though nagged at the back of her brain and Serena narrowed her eyes. She turned to the others.

"Wait. If I wasn't the one...then who was?"

Master Ajax sighed and shook his head. "Isn't it obvious? Your son. Miki. You see he never really existed. He was stripped of his parents at birth. Raised with no knowledge of who you truly were. No one ever knew he was ever born. Miki was ERASED from history itself. He took on the position as Royal Guard...something no man has ever done since the birth of the Scouts. So you could say he became a 'new kind of warrior'. Then, in an instant, the people he loved and cared for was dead. He had nothing. Nothing but his last mission...and death."

Serena was still confused, nothing really clicking, probably because of the medicine she was intoxicated with. She pushed forward for more answers. "But why?" Master Ajax leaned on his cane (he had to have it after the big battle). She knew he was getting frustrated that she hadn't quite grasped the concept of what was going. But give her a break, she has been in a light coma for the past two weeks. The older man began to speak, realizing what she did almost a second ago.

"In order to defeat Chaos there had to be someone who wanted to change the future because it was the right thing to do. NOT because of revenge . . . that would only lead him to more evil. He had to truly want to change for the better. Do whatever to do it too. Even if it meant that he might not exist to see this new life. "

Serena smiled at the new found information. She leaned back on her bed and stared up at the ceiling in a dream-like state.

"I see. So my son is a hero?" she said more of a statement then a question. "Why did I have to get involved. I mean why did everyone think it was me the whole time?"

Rei stepped forward this time and smiled all knowing at her princess. She crossed her hands in front of her and laced her fingers together. "..to make sure Miki kept on the right path. Lead him to his destiny..lead him to you...so that you could get things right before Crystal Tokyo."

Lita stepped forward and placed her arm on Rei's should, as if using her to rest on. "In other words you were just a silly mindless little pawn used for a bigger picture." The group all began to laugh at the image. Serena quieted down and looked over at Master Ajax.

"So its over? It won't repeat again?"

Master Ajax nodded happily. "Time has been set right. You will be able to raise your son." Serena's smile grew wider and she sighed. Her eyes closed as she imagined the life growing inside of her. Her son. Her little hero. Serena opened her eyes and looked over at a smug Darien. He squeezed her hand, thinking the same thoughts. In the end Serena discovered that you can't choose one or another. Your Destiny is your Duty...and your Duty is to your Heart. Serena vowed from that day forward that she would always follow her heart. It's done her good so far.

Life couldn't get better than this.

AN: THE END! WOOHOO ITS FINALLY OVER! AREN'T YOU ALL GLAD? Hope you all enjoyed reading this fanfic as I did writing it! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND THE SUPPORT! I don't think I could of finished it without all your encouragement. Maybe I'll write another one..would ya'll read it?


End file.
